Dreams of The Demon King
by uniquelyme91
Summary: Some people believe dreams have a deeper meaning, but for Yuri Shibuya, they bring nothing but trouble. For month of July challenge, shounen-ai prequel for future Yuuram story. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Teacher Trouble

HAPPY CANADA DAY! Yes today Canada is turning 143 years old! WOOT! Parties all night long, even the Queen of England is partying in Ottawa!

Anyway, today is also the beginning of another month long challenge, brought to you by yukinothekoneko. It will be for the month of July, each chapter no longer than 1000 words, any fandoms accepted, not just awesome KKM ones. There has to be at least ten chapters so you can except more awesome "Dreams of the Demon King" chapters!

Now I'm going to tell you what you can expect of my story and how you can get involved in the plot. At the beginning of each chapter I'm going to give you a quote and the following chapter will revolve around said quote. Each quote falls under a category or subject, for example today's quote is from the subject of teachers and teaching. All these quotes come from my awesome 21st Century Dictionary of Quotation book. (you should go get one, it is so helpful for English classes!) So all you have to do is suggest a subject, like dogs, love, old age, privacy, pride, rules, rap music, speed, really anything you can think of, (there are over 800). If you can't think of a subject but you want to suggest an idea I'm totally up for that!

SO now on with my story, any questions about the challenge or you want to join in on the fun you can message yukinothekoneko and you can get the low down. Any questions about my story you can just ask them in the form of a review, any comments, good or bad, are welcome.

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter One: Teacher Trouble

* * *

"A professor is one who talks in someone else's sleep."- W. H. AUDEN

* * *

There is the theory that dreams are a way our subconscious minds find answers to our life's problems. Dreams can be short, they can be long, they can be scary, they can also be down right bizarre. But in the morning, or when we wake up, they affect our day, whether we remember them or not. Some people believe dreams can see into the future, that they have a deeper meaning, but for one boy, they bring nothing but trouble.

In an ordinary classroom, in an ordinary high school in Tokyo Japan, sat Yuri Shibuya a seemingly ordinary student. With his black hair and black eyes he didn't look much different from his fellow students. He appeared to be an ordinary 15 year old boy. The only problem was, he was not 15 but 18, he wasn't only a 3rd year high school student but also the Demon king of an alternate world. A necklace with a blue stone that hung from his neck was proof of his new reincarnation of Julia von Wincott, a blind medic who had amazing healing abilities. Even since his coronation as the Demon king he has been granted the aging of demons, five times longer than the aging of humans. So poor Yuri Shibuya has barely grown since, making him smaller than all his human classmates. But this is not the problem young Yuri Shibuya was worrying over at the moment, it was a certain blond haired green-eyed problem named Wolfram von Bielefeld, his "accidental" fiancé of three years.

This is where we find Yuri Shibuya, sleeping away on his desk in the middle of his English class. His mind far, far away from the classroom, in his royal chambers in Blood Pledge Castle, in his country of the Great Demon Kingdom.

"Wolfram please listen to me, I was not flirting with her, she dropped her pencil and I picked it up for her. It was by my foot…" I pleaded with my overly possessive friend who somehow found out about what I was doing in my classroom on Earth.

"Yuri I saw you! You winked at her!" Wolfram accused tossing his hands in the air.

"I had something in my eye! I swear!" I heard the almost begging tone in my voice.

"I don't believe you, you cheating wimp!" he hmphed sticking his nose in the air.

"Wolfram, I'm not lying!" I promised, secretly wondering if it was Wolfram who wore the pants in our strange relationship. Although he currently was wearing a pink frilly nightgown, that was clearly a size to big for him, his pale creamy white shoulder revealed from the slipped sleeve. But before I could comment on his choice of night wear or anything else for that matter I was interrupted with a loud bang.

The door to my left had suddenly burst open revealing a very angry Gwendal von Voltaire at the entrance of my chambers carrying an impossibly huge pile of documents.

"Get up you lazy king and sign these papers before I lose my patience!" Gwendal roared, obviously he had already lost said patience.

I felt my jaw drop. Never had Gwendal spoken to me like that before. I felt my insides freeze at his icy cold stare.

I turned to Wolfram, not only to see if he had some explanation for Gwendal's sudden change in behaviour, but to also to escape Gwendal's glare.

Wolfram, surprisingly had the same glare on his face.

"Yes, get up wimp you have to do your job!" Wolfram stated in the same cold tone as Gwendal.

"You have to answer these problems!" Gwendal demanded.

"You have to get up!" Wolfram repeated.

"You have to read this!" a page from Gwendal's pile was shoved in my face, the Demon language written all over the white parchment.

"Yuri!" a voice familiar called.

"Yuri Shibuya!"

"Yuri!" I suddenly felt dizzy, like the room was spinning.

"GET UP WIMP BEFORE I THROW A FIRE BALL AT YOU!"

_SCRAPE!_

"I'm sorry Wolfram please don't throw fire balls at me!" I cried standing up from my chair.

_Pfft… HA HA HA AH! _

I opened my eyes, and almost fell over at what I saw. I wasn't in my chambers at all, I suddenly realized I was still on Earth, still in the middle of class! Said class was laughing their heads off at my sudden out burst!

I felt my face burn from my embarrassment.

"Yuri Shibuya, if you'd kindly come up to the board and translate these sentences, I promise I won't throw fire balls at you," the teacher said his left eye brow twitching in a very Gwendal-like manner.

"I'm sorry teacher, it won't happen again." I apologized over the continuous giggling of my classmates.

I approached the board nervously, I could feel the teachers anger rolling off him in waves.

I started translating the common Japanese phrases, thinking this was much easier than I'd thought.

After I finished the last one, I put the piece of chalk down and turned around to face the teacher.

Crap I must have answered them incorrectly, the teacher's whole left face was twitching!

"Yuri Shibuya what is the meaning of this!" he yelled.

I faced the board again to see what I got wrong, than I yelped at what I saw.

The answers were right alright, but the weren't in English but in Demon language!

"Oh, crap!" I muttered.

"TO THE OFFICE THIS INSTANT! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOUR!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I called over my shoulder, fleeing from the classroom like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. The class openly laughing in my wake.

A.N.: That's all for today folks! Please review, review, review! Suggest a subject for the next quote, or even suggest a quote yourself. You can also suggest a dream if you'd like because this is "Dreams of the Demon King!" I will be back with another chapter soon, one with a lot less author notes!


	2. Chapter 2 Riling Responsibility

A.N: Thanks for all your lovely reviews they made me happy! It's ok if you don't have any ideas I just love to have more comments and responses to my story. The more people like my story the happier I am. Even if you don't have anything to say a "that's good" or a "I liked it" will make me quite content. *points at self: Simple minded* Sorry to make you guys wait so long, I was actually writing chapter 4 first before chapter 2. The idea was just so funny that I had to write it down before I forgot. Although chapter 2 is still funny, Chapter 4 will have you laughing your head off! If you guys give me lots of reviews for chapter 2 and 3 I'll have Chapter 4 out sometime after midnight on the fourth (Standard Eastern time Canada). So review, review, review! (I was going to have chapter 4 as chapter 3 but I came up with another funny idea that had to happen before chapter four so you guys will have to wait a day longer, sorry)

Also you should know that I will be using little or no Japanese words in my stories, I am an English writer so I will write in English, the only Japanese words will be ones that are important to the story, an example will be seen in chapter 4.

Now on to Chapter 2 Riling Responsibility

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Riling Responsibility

* * *

"In dreams begin responsibility," - WILLIAM BUTLER YEATS

* * *

I closed the sliding door behind me, muttering a final word of apology to the angry principal. I sighed and sank down the wall beside the door and put my hands on my head.

Why was this happening now? I have lived in the Great Demon Kingdom for three years now, and never had I mistakenly written in Demon language before.

I got up and slowly walked to the front entrance, I switched my shoes and walked out the glass doors heading towards the bike rack. It was a wonder that no one stole my bike when I was first flushed down a toilet to the alternate world. I guess Murata saved my bike while he was getting help to save me from the bullies.

I got on my bike and rode down the littered street towards my house, anticipating a relaxing evening watching the big game and snacking on some popcorn.

I relished the feeling of the wind on my face and the sound of the trees whistling in the breeze.

One good thing about barely aging in three years was that I didn't have to adjust the seat and handles of my bike and I didn't have to buy new clothes very often. My parents were very pleased that they didn't have to buy a bigger uniform seeing as I still fit the same ones I wore for my first year.

I stopped my internal rambling as I pulled up to my house.

"I'm home," I announced to anyone who was listening.

"Welcome back Yuu-chan!" I heard my mother call from the kitchen, using my nickname I've had since birth.

"Where's Shori?" I asked, noticing his missing presence on the couch.

"He's with Bob, he said he'll be back in time for the game," my mother answered. I heard her put something on the stove and I knew we were having curry for dinner.

"We're having curry for dinner Yuu-chan, so don't eat anything till it's ready!" mother advised, proving my suspicions correct.

I murmured my reply and climbed the stairs to my room, I wore this style of uniform for long enough in both worlds, I was not about to wear it in my free time.

Although I had thought I was finally going to get a decent night's sleep without the tornado of punches named Wolfram von Bielefeld, I barely got a wink of sleep! I kept tossing and turning, in the morning I think I only got a few minutes of sleep, and the minutes were filled with dreams of Gwendal and Gunter saying "Sign this your majesty," and "Sign on the line at the bottom, your highness" and even "Wimp do your job and quit complaining" a blond haired green eyed blur had said. Which I now recognize as Wolfram, who even in my dreams insults me.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the kitchen.

"I have a feeling that today is going to be another long day," I muttered into my eggs.

"What's that Yuu-chan?" my mother asked, concerned about my bizarre behaviour.

"Nothing Mom," I said.

"It's M-a-m-a Yuu-chan,"

* * *

_Has these stairs always been this long? _I wondered as I climbed what felt like the hundredth step. After I reached the blessed top I walked over to the room marked 3-2 and slouched into my chair by the window. The morning breeze drifting through the open window and splashing over my face relaxing me further instead of waking me up.

Through my half asleep mind I watched as the teacher walked in, told us to stand and bow than sit again, made morning announcements than stated:

"We are having a pop quiz today, put away your books and take out you pencils and erasers,"

The class moaned in disapproval but followed his instructions anyway.

I didn't even have time to panic as the quiz landed on my desk and the teacher uttered "Begin writing".

The sound of scratching pencils filled the air and further lulled me to sleep. Soon enough I was in dreamland, my hand still clutching my pencil.

"_Yuri, you are going to be in trouble with Gwendal if you don't sign the documents." I heard Wolfram say in my clouded mind._

"_I know Wolfram," I replied, "it's just that I feel like the only thing I do as king is sign papers over and over again."_

"_Yuri, you stupid wimp, you do a lot more than that, you save the kingdom all the time and you also bare with Gunter's lessons, which is a hardship all on it's own."_

"_I'm not a wimp," I retorted lamely, though silently agreeing with him._

_The door in front of my desk opened and an angry Gwendal entered my office. _

"_You've barely done any work! You don't do nearly enough work as king already and you're still slacking! This is your responsibility as king to pay attention. Yuri, sign on the line here, here and here," Gwendal grumbled as he pointed to the blank lines on the page in front of me._

_I scribbled my name over and over as fast as I could. Trying to placate Gwendal's anger._

"_Ok Time's up put down your pencils and pass the papers up to the front." Gwendal suddenly proclaimed, in a voice not of his own._

"_Huh?" I answered intelligently._

"_Yuri please pass up your paper you wimp!" Wolfram repeated in the same voice Gwendal used._

"_Not a wimp" I replied automatically._

"_YURI!" another voiced called and then I felt a poke in my back._

I awake with a start, just in time to see the girl who sat behind me give me a dark look as she grabbed my paper and gave it to the girl who sat in front of me.

_Oh crap I feel asleep! Did I even write anything?_

"Yuri Shibuya what is the meaning of this!" the teacher questioned his left eyebrow twitching.

I didn't even have to ask him what he was talking about because he than said:

"All you wrote over and over again was your name, than you put "I'm not a wimp" on the bottom"

The class burst out in laughter as my jaw dropped.

"Yuri, understand that it is your responsibility as a student to pay attention. Please go to the office, as I said yesterday I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in my classroom."

"Yes sir," I replied, leaving the classroom once again like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

A.N: Once again I'm sorry I posted this so late, but at least it's still July 2nd somewhere in the world. I'm sorry I broke the rules of only writing 1000 words, I have a couple extra words and I reread it five times and I couldn't get rid of anything, I did however take out a huge paragraph which will now appear in chapter 3, so it's a lot smaller than it used to be. I hope I'm not disqualified for that, as a writer I couldn't get rid of anymore, it would impact the quality of my work and I didn't want to do that.

Anyway, did you like it? Did you love it? Please tell me in the form of a review. Please review, review, review! Since I'm late I will give you a sneak peek at the juicy Chapter Four for all you Yuuram fans.

* * *

Yuri was lying on his back his mouth slightly open his left hand up his shirt and his right by his head. His legs were spread apart in a very suggestive manner.

"_Mmmnn Wolfram… I want you…" _

* * *

Kyaa worthy right? I bet you want more! So if you do want another sneak peek in Chapter 3 and a midnight release of Chapter 4 you have to review, review, review!

I bet you didn't see that coming did ya?


	3. Chapter 3 Substantial Stupidity

A.N: Sorry that this is getting out late again, it was really hot today and I was as sick as a dog. We don't have air conditioning so even right now I'm baring with the heat. I should probably get a fan for my room but I'm to lazy to get it out and clean it.

I hope you guys liked the sneak peek, there will be another one at the bottom of this chapter so be excited!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, you can still send my your ideas for dreams or something you'd like to see happen. Even if you don't have anything to contribute a "good job" or a "that's funny" can go a long way for me. Since I lied about less Author notes in the second chapter I will give you less for this one.

I hope you guys like this quote, I myself got a good chuckle from it.

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Substantial Stupidity

* * *

"It is so pleasant to come across people more stupid than ourselves. We love them at once for being so." - JEROME K. JEROME

* * *

It was late when I finally made it back home, after finally convincing the principal that I was not rebelling and that I didn't plan to dye my hair blond I was than allowed to go home. I muttered an "I'm home," and almost crawled to the couch, after a very stressful day, and failing a pop quiz, I felt completely and utterly drained.

"Yuu-chan it is not proper to slouch, you'll ruin your posture," Mother advised from the kitchen.

"Right Mom," I mumbled as I tried to straighten up.

"It's M-a-m-a Yuu-chan," she reminded me for nth time.

Despite how tired I felt, I could tell that I wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

"Mom," I called, "Do you have any sleeping pills, I haven't been sleeping properly for the past few days?"

"We're all out Yuu-chan, but we do have something Gwendal left last time he visited, he said they were a gift from a friend named Anney or something…" Mother answered opening the medicine cabinet by the kitchen.

"Do you mean Annissina?" I blurted out scared at whatever Mother was going to pull out of the cabinet.

"Hummm… Yep that's the name!" she confirmed as she pulled out a small green bottle.

"MOM DON'T OPEN THAT!" I screamed grabbing the bottle from my Mother's hands.

"Yuu-chan it's rude to grab," she informed me grabbing the bottle back from my hands in contradiction of her own words.

"Yuu-chan it's perfectly safe, I've had a few myself, they worked wonderfully I slept through the night and felt completely refreshed in the morning," she disclosed shoving the bottle in my face, it's label facing me. "See it says "Mr.-make-you-sleep-through-the-night-and-feel-refreshed-in-the-morning" you can take two and you'll be asleep in no time!"

I eyed the bottle suspiciously, ignoring the voice in my head that said "Don't be stupid", I took the bottle and poured two small tablets onto my hand.

"Have some dinner first Yuu-chan, then you can go to bed." Mother instructed as she pushed me towards the dining table, "I hope you have an appetite for we're having curry for dinner tonight!"

I mocked surprise and happiness and sat on the chair on the right of the head of the table.

Mother walked back to the medicine cabinet and put the green bottle away, closing the door on the label that read "Not for Demon use" in tiny black letters.

After a pleasant evening with my parents and Shori I headed up to my room in anticipation of a good nights sleep. I popped the two small tablets in my mouth and chased them down with some water. I changed into my blue pyjamas that still fit despite three years passing and crawled into my bed and waited for the pills to take affect. I felt my body relax and soon I was pulled into dreamland.

(A.N: I am purposely changing to third person (narrative omnipotence) from this point on. You'll see why soon!)

"_Yuri you did something stupid didn't you?" Wolfram accused Yuri lifting an eyebrow._

"_How did you know?" Yuri asked bewildered at the blonde's knowledge._

"_I know because you are in an unnatural sleep, you took the pills Annissina gave your mother didn't you?" _

"_Ya, I did," Yuri confessed scratching the back of his head feeling quite foolish._

"_Wimp! Didn't you know they're not for Demons!" Wolfram exclaimed throwing his hands in the air._

"_NO! What's going to happen to me?" Yuri panicked grabbing onto the front of Wolfram's jacket._

"_You're in for it now, when someone calls your full name your personality is going to completely change, I fear for the people who are around you," Wolfram revealed prying Yuri's hands of his jacket._

"_How could I have been so stupid!" Yuri cried, scared to wake up._

"_You are certainly stupid, but that's why I love you," Wolfram proclaimed cupping Yuri's tear stained face with his hands._

_Yuri stared into Wolfram's eyes captivated by their greenish glow. "You love me?"_

"_Of course wimp, you're too stupid not to love," Wolfram answered bringing Yuri's face closer to his own tilting his head slightly._

"_Oh my God, Wolfram's going to _kiss _me!" Yuri screamed in his mind, shocked at the fact that he didn't mind the act. _

_Just as they were closing in Wolfram's mouth suddenly opened and a loud _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, _came out of it._

"_Huh?"_

Yuri than awoke with a start, he hit his alarm clock to stop the annoying beeping sound. He couldn't remember his dream, but had a vague feeling that no one should say his name today. With that thought in mind he went downstairs to the kitchen.

Surprisingly Shori was still there, usually he left home in the pre-dawn hours to go train with Bob.

"Why are you still here?" Yuri asked sleepily, not noticing how rude he sounded.

"I'm going to your school today Yuu-chan, it was my old high school, and the principal wanted to see how his ex-star pupil was doing in University." Shori answered choosing to ignore Yuri's crankiness.

"Oh, well don't come to see me, I don't want everyone to start comparing our heights again, "His parents are so tall," and "Shori is really tall so why isn't Yuri" comments really piss me off!" Yuri grumbled into his toast. Yuri was usually a morning person, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

A.N: Sorry this chapter turned into a monster so I had to split it in two, I'm going to give you this half now, and the second half as soon as I finish and edit it. Each half will be considered a chapter so the chapter 4 you all have been anticipating will now be chapter 5 and will be released a day later. I Know I'm mean and I'm sorry but that's how it has to go, for now I'll leave you with sneak peeks for chapters 4 and 5.

* * *

"Insolent Human…" Yuri said in a tone that chilled everyone to the bone.

"What did you call me Student?" the teacher implored, his left eyebrow twitching.

"Insolent Human how dare you talk down and threaten the Demon King!" Yuri roared, his voice sounding twisted and mad.

* * *

"_Itadakimasu…" _Yuri muttered in his strange native tongue. He then put Wolfram's finger in his mouth and started to suck and nibble on it gently.

Wolfram's face flushed darker and darker shades of red.

* * *

A.N: Please don't hate me! And please continue to review, review, review. Nothing makes me happier in this world! (Yup, I am that simple)


	4. Chapter 4 Classroom Chaos

A.N: Happy 4th of July! I do not celebrate it myself, but the majority of my audience is American so I hope you guys had a great day with lots of fireworks! (Hopefully done safely!)

Today was soooo hot 35 degrees Celsius! I was dying! And still am, but I have my can of diet coke by my side so hopefully I'll survive! If not just get a copy of my quote book and look on the first page, you will see the quote I was going to use so that will give you the general idea of where this story was heading.

Here is the promised second half! We will now find out what happens when a demon takes two Mr.-make-you-sleep-through-the-night-and-wake-up-refreshed-in-the-morning pills! Be excited!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Classroom Chaos

* * *

"Chaos in the midst of chaos isn't funny, but chaos in the midst of order is" - STEVE MARTIN

* * *

Following the advice of a small voice in his head that sounded a lot like Wolfram's, Yuri managed to stop his teachers and fellow classmates from saying his name for the first half of the day. Yuri was getting restless, always on the alert for someone saying his name was a lot more tiring than one would think it to be. With the first half of the day over and the end in sight Yuri took a quick sigh of relief. He would have stayed home but Yuri wanted to reassure his nervous principal, that he was not intending to become a delinquent.

Yuri picked up the wrappers from his lunch and returned down the stairs from the roof. Yuri usually ate his lunch with his friends but for safety's sake, he ate alone.

When the bell rang announcing the end of lunch and five minutes before the next period, Yuri ran to his next class and told the teacher that he was there before he could take attendance. When Yuri sat down in his usual seat by the window he thought that luck was with him today and he'd make it through the rest of the day, but it was during the last period that Yuri's luck to a turn for the worst.

Whistling the theme song from his favourite anime, Yuri was just about to leave the school when his friend from class 3-1 grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey man did you get the progress report from your homeroom Teach yet? My mum is going to kill me when she sees this!" the boy sighed depressively.

"What progress reports Kayashima?" Yuri asked the taller boy.

"Uh, the reports that they're giving out in homeroom right now! Your teach is probably calling your name right now?" Kayashima replied scratching his chin in thought.

"Oh Crap!" Yuri yelped as he ran through the building.

"What's eating him?"

Yuri raced through the halls of the school, ignoring the calls from teachers to slow down. He could already hear the teacher calling the students' names.

"Yuki Shiba," he called.

Just as Yuri slid into the classroom he knew he was to late.

"Yuri Shibuya," his homeroom teacher called over the chatter of the students.

The affect was immediate. The temperature in the room seemed to drop by 10 degrees.

"Hee, hee, hee," Yuri muttered, his chin on his chest, bangs covering his eyes.

"Yuri Shibuya, come get your report," the teacher called again curious as to why Yuri suddenly stopped moving.

"Hee, hee, hee," Yuri repeated not moving an inch from that spot.

"Get over here student before I drag you here!" The teacher threatened hearing the strange laughter and eyeing the suddenly strange boy.

"Insolent Human…" Yuri said in a tone that chilled everyone to the bone.

The room silenced immediately, it was so quiet you could even hear a pin drop.

"What did you call me Student?" the teacher implored, his left eyebrow twitching.

"Insolent Human how dare you talk down and threaten the Demon King!" Yuri roared his voice sounding twisted and mad. Yuri finally lifted his head, his eyes were wide and delirious.

"Demon what?" The teacher muttered confusedly.

"I am the Demon King and I will not let some lowly human talk down to me," Yuri pointed, putting his foot on the desk in front of him.

"Student, please stop your rambling and get off the desk!" the teacher ordered, not backing down.

"I pity you human, for the price of disobedience is death!"

"… and then he wrote "I'm not a wimp" on the bottom of his paper as if in defiance of the teacher's authority!" Principal Taro exclaimed, retelling the events of the past few days.

"I'm sure it's just a phase, Yuri isn't known to be rebellious," Shori tried, hoping he sounded convincing. Just what in the world was Yuri thinking, writing in the Demon language?

"I'm sure in a few days he will be back to nor.."

BAM

An explosion rocked the school to it's foundation. Soon after the windows started to rattle and the doors began to open and close on their own.

It was faint, but Shori could feel it, majutsu, Yuri!

Shori ran out of the room when the door opened again, ignoring the principal's panicked cries.

"YURI!" he shouted through the hallways.

Instinctively, Shori climbed to the stairs that headed to the third floor, to Yuri's classroom.

Shori slammed open the only door that was closed and crossed the threshold.

What Shori saw next was imprinted in his memory forever.

Yuri was standing on top of a desk in the middle of the room, laughing manically.

"BOW BEFORE YOUR DEMON KING! HA HA HA HA!" Yuri crackled furthering the classroom into complete and total chaos.

"Yuri! What the hell are you doing!" Shori gasped trying to get to his brother.

"Who dares address me so familiarly?" Yuri boomed slowly turning his head to face the intruder.

"It's me, Yuu-chan!" Shori replied grabbing his brother's hand.

It was like someone flipped a switch in Yuri's head.

"Sho-chan?" Yuri whimpered in a child-like voice. Yuri's demeanour completely changed, making a 180.

"Eh? Yes Yuu-chan," Shori answered even more weirded out by his new personality.

"Oh Sho-chan! I missed you this much!" Yuri wailed spreading his arms out to emphasize his point "Shou-chan! Let's play baseball, and ride bikes, and play games!"

"Of course Yuu-chan, but you have to get down first!" Shori tempted.

"But Sho-chan I can't, I think I'm stuck!" Yuri whined tears falling down his face.

"Here I'll help you down," Shori lifted Yuri up and off the desk with little effort, Bob's training was obviously paying off.

"Thanks Sho-chan! I was so scared!" Yuri cheered wrapping his arms around Shori's waist. "I love you so much big brother!"

WHACK

Shori whacked Yuri on the back of his neck making him lose consciousness immediately.

Shori hated to be rough with his brother, especially after he finally called him "big brother" again, but if he wanted to get Yuri out of the building safely it had to be done.

Shori threw Yuri's limp body over his shoulder and left the classroom, leaving the giggling, confused students, and a very scared teacher behind.

A.N: Did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Can you now see why it had to be split in two?

The notorious chapter 5 will be posted after my shower and maybe after I get some shut eye. I have to go deal with some annoying teachers tomorrow so it will hopefully be posted at 5pm, I have to edit the chapter too add in the new details from chapter 4.

I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long but it had to be done.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing and please continue to review, review, review!

I will now leave you with the final sneak peek for chapter 5.

* * *

"_Mmmmmm… so sweet…" _Yuri muttered his left hand now sneaking up the blonde's pink night gown, rubbing the soft creamy skin beneath it.

"Yuri… you have… to… to stop!" Wolfram whined.

* * *

Ho Ho Ho, you love me now don't you! Also gold stars to the person who can guess which manga Yuri's friend got his name from.


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Sensations

Replies to Reviews:

Pikeebo: Thanks for your review, I think you might be on to something ; )

A.N: Here it is, the long awaited chapter 5! This chapter was fun to write, as the story developed I had to change a lot of it and move things around. Some paragraphs and sentences have to be used later and not in this chapter. It was hard to come up with a quotation for this chapter, I decided to go with gentleness for various of reasons. If it seems a little rushed to you I apologize, it's 41 degrees today, 105 degrees Fahrenheit for my non Celsius friends, and I can barely concentrate but I did my best. For all of you who thought Canada was cold, well it's NOT it gets really hot in the summer! If it wasn't for my mini fan (which I stole from the kitchen) a gel pack (which is warm now) and my can of diet coke I think I would have died of heat stroke!

So here it is, dreamy-lishous Chapter 5 Sweet Sensations!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Sweet Sensations

* * *

"Fair and softly goes far." MIGUEL DE CERVANTES

* * *

A soon as Yuri was conscious, without saying anything to anyone, especially Shori, he ran to the nearest body of water. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Murata was waiting for him by the fountain in the park. Murata gave him a knowing look, Yuri decided to ignore him and jumped into the water, Murata following without question. Yuri whirled them back to Blood Pledge Castle. He hoped to forget, even for a little while, what happened earlier that day.

When Yuri stepped out of the fountain at Shinou's temple, everyone who was present immediately noticed the young king's strange mood.

Conrart bravely approached the odd king. "Welcome back your majesty, your highness" he welcomed giving Yuri and Murata the soft blue towels he had prepared for them.

Uncharacteristically, Yuri ignored Conrart's use of his title and dried himself off.

Gunter randomly crashed into the courtyard. "Your Majesty! I'm so glad you're back!" he cried oblivious to the atmosphere.

Yuri glared at Gunter and walked away from the now trembling man.

Gwendal, noticing Yuri's intention, started to fill him in on what happened in his country while he was gone, leading the strangely behaving king to his office.

"Would the Great Sage care to inform us of the reason for His Majesty's melancholy mood," Conrart asked as soon as Yuri was out of earshot.

"As much as I'd love to share, it will have to wait until I talk it over with Shinou," Murata replied as he walked away to do just that. _Shinou could use a good laugh,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Once the General and king got there the guards posted on both sides of the doors, opened them while bowing to their king.

Gwendal crossed the threshold before his king and took his spot beside the large desk, ignoring the rooms other occupant. Yuri followed Gwendal's example and sat down at his desk, almost crying at the size of the stacks of paper on it.

The rooms other occupant, a blond haired green eyed one, started shaking with anger for being ignored by his double black fiancé.

"WIMP, aren't you going to greet your fiancé, who you haven't seen in weeks!" Wolfram demanded, barely controlling his anger.

Yuri finally glanced at the man, when their eyes met Yuri's face exploded in a red colour, he murmured a greeting and quickly averted his eyes. Then began to silently contemplate his reaction.

Wolfram was too shocked to reply or retort and shut his mouth, beginning to seriously worry about his wimp.

* * *

After his chaotic day, Yuri felt that it was great to finally be back in his own castle in his own bed.

Yuri heaved a sigh and climbed into his bigger-than-king-sized bed.

"What are you sighing about wimp?" Wolfram asked, his voice filled with concern. Wolfram did not know anything about the days activities or why Yuri was so melancholic, but he decided the wimp would tell him on his own in time.

Yuri rolled onto his side and looked at the blond boy beside him. It was nice to have a friend who cared about him around, not that he'd ever tell Wolfram that.

"I just had a tough time on Earth for the past few days… it's great to finally be back, and I'm not a wimp," Yuri replied barely catching the offending name that he now found was more of a pet name than an insult.

"Remind me to never take any sleeping pills Annissina makes,"

"It was stupid of you to take something made by her in the first place wimp-that-you-are, but you're home now and there's nothing to worry about now. I'll protect you from Annissina's scary experiments, " Wolfram reassured, gently patting his wimp on the arm.

Yuri rolled over in retaliation.

"I'm still not a wimp, but thanks Wolfram." Yuri replied, muffling his thanks into his pillow.

Despite Yuri's efforts, Wolfram heard him and muttered a "No problem Yuri" into his own while slowly creeping closer to Yuri in an effort to snuggle against his back.

Yuri stiffened at the closeness but then brushed it off, Wolfram was only trying to comfort him after all.

After a few moments in comfortable silence the two boys fell into a deep sleep.

What felt like only minutes later, but was actually a few hours, Wolfram awoke with a start. He searched the room for the cause of the disturbance in his sleep.

_Mmmmnn…_

The blonde's hand instantly went to the side of the bed and unsheathed his sword that he had hidden in the bed frame.

_Grrrooooannn…_

Wolfram's dilated eyes swept the room searching for movement.

_Mmmmm Wolfram…_

Wolfram stared in shock at the source of the sound.

Yuri was lying on his back his mouth slightly open his left hand up his shirt and his right by his head. His legs were spread apart in a very suggestive manner.

"_Mmmnn Wolfram… I want you…" _Yuri moaned his right hand searching for something. When his hand reached Wolfram's, he grabbed it and brought it to his mouth.

"_Itadakimasu…" _Yuri muttered in his strange native tongue. He then put Wolfram's finger in his mouth and started to suck and nibble on it gently.

Wolfram's face flushed darker and darker shades of red.

"Yuri… s…s…stop…p…" Wolfram whined his eyes fixated on Yuri's mouth.

_Meanwhile in Yuri's dream…_

"_Wow Wolfram I didn't know you could bake! Look at all these sweets!" Yuri exclaimed pleased with all the sugary treats before him._

"_Of course I know how to bake, what kind of future consort would I be if I couldn't?" Wolfram declared delighted at Yuri's enthusiasm._

"_Mmmmmm…. Wolfram I want you to bake all the time! These are so sweet!"_

What Wolfram saw…

"_Mmmmmm… so sweet…" _Yuri muttered his left hand now sneaking up the blonde's pink night gown, rubbing the soft creamy skin beneath it.

"Yuri… you have… to… to stop!" Wolfram whined his patience growing thin and his body growing warm.

"_I want to… eat… you… Wolfram…"_

_In Yuri's dream…_

"_I want to eat your cupcakes all the time Wolfram!" Yuri revealed, happy at Wolfram's content smile._

Wolfram…

"Yuri stop!" Wolfram demanded, trying to take his hand out of Yuri's mouth.

Yuri just gripped tighter and pulled Wolfram closer to him.

"That's it WIMP!" there was an almost audible sound as Wolfram's patience snapped.

WHAM

Wolfram whacked Yuri across the head with his pillow and shouted:

"YOU PERVENTED WIMP! No matter how much you want me you can't touch me till we're married!"

Wolfram then pushed Yuri off the bed and almost ran to the attached bathroom. He slammed the door so hard behind him that the windows rattled.

While Yuri rubbed his head and wondered what he did, Wolfram wondered if he should be pleased or angry.

Wolfram nibbled on the same finger that was in Yuri's mouth moments ago. With a sigh he decided he would be pleased, not that he'd even tell the wimp that.

A.N: It's DONE! It was awesome right! It was really long but as I said before things needed to be added! I know this isn't the midnight release I had planned but It's out earlier than all the other chapters were!

I'm going to give you guys one more day to guess which manga Kayashima's name came from. Here's a hint, it's listed on my profile!

Make sure you tune in next time where the Kingdom finds out about their King's bizarre behaviour on Earth! Who let out the secret? And how did they know? And what's Yuri going to do about it? Find out in Chapter 6 Ruinous Revelations! Dun Dun DUN!


	6. Chapter 6 Ruinous Revelations

A.N: Yo and hello my dedicated readers! I'd like to welcome you to the sixth instalment of DoTDK! Today I am celebrating my story having over 1,000 hits! *Throws confetti*

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Love Is BeastN, who was the only one who guessed right! Kayashima's name is from Hana-Kimi! He was my favourite character! I try to but a Kayashima, or Kayashima like character in all my written works.

I would also like to inform all my first time readers that it is never to late to review previous chapters! I'd love to hear your reactions to each chapter!

Without further ado please enjoy chapter 6!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 6 Ruinous Revelations

* * *

"Every one in a crowd has the power to throw dirt: nine out of ten have the inclination." - WILLIAM HAZLITT

* * *

To say things were awkward between Wolfram and I would be an understatement. The first thing he did when he noticed I was awake the next morning was blush to his ears (which was really cute) and shout, "There's no time for any funny business in the morning, keep you hands to yourself wimp!" Before I could ask he had already left the room, holding his nightgown to himself as if he would lose it.

Throughout the day whenever we would meet, he'd blush, than I'd blush, he'd stutter "What are you blushing about you perverted wimp?", than I'd stutter "Nothing, what are you blushing about? And what's the perverted part about?", than he'd shout "I'm not blushing wimp, I'm red with anger and you are pervert!" than he'd mumble something that sounded like "grabbing my hands, hand in nightgown." And if that wasn't enough he'd then stomp away like I did something wrong!

I asked Conrad what was up with Wolfram.

"He was fine before you got here your majesty, are you sure you didn't say something to make him angry?"

"No I didn't say anything," I answered. "I was actually really grateful for his company last night," I felt myself blush and averted my glaze from Conrad's knowing eyes. I didn't bother correcting him on my name, I felt tired from being stressed about Wolfram.

I saw Conrad's eyes narrow in concern.

"Maybe you should that a nap Yuri, I'll go talk to Wolfram." he advised clapping my shoulder with his calloused hand.

I gave him a grateful look. "Thanks Conrad, I appreciate it, I'll go do just that," With that said I left him alone in the hallway and headed to my chambers.

I flopped onto my bed fit for 5 and cuddled under the covers, not bothering to do change out of my uniform. I felt my eyes close and drift to sleep.

"_Yuri, I know your secret," a voice called, their body hidden in the fog._

"_What secret? Who are you?" I called back, wandering aimlessly through the mist._

"_The secret you have buried in your heart," the voice answered not answering my second question._

"_I know your secret," the voice faded away._

"_Yuri," another voice called._

"_What secret?" I called again, "Please say my secret!"_

"_Ok, I'll tell your secret…" the new voice decided. My mind picked up on the familiarity of the voice._

"_Is that… you?"_

I felt my eyes snap open, if I had a dream I didn't remember any of it.

I rolled off the bed and stretched. The short nap had worked wonders.

I left the room and nodded at the guards. I began to walk toward my study to find Conrad when I heard a voice.

"Did you hear about His Majesty?"

I crept closer to the room the voice came from. I then gently pushed the door open, just enough that I could peek through the small crack.

"Kept you voice down, the walls have ears," I saw a maid whisper to a tall soldier, their backs to the door.

"Of course," he continued his voice lower than before. "So did you?"

"Duh! Everyone has heard about the king's "activities"…" he hand quoted "…on Earth"

"So you heard how he stood on his desk and talked down to his teacher! "I'm the demon king no one shall defy my will!"" the soldier mimicked putting his foot on a bucket dramatically.

I felt my face pale, my stomach drop to the floor. How in the world did they know?

"That wasn't the best part, It got better when His Majesty Shori got there, "Onii-chan I missed you this much!"" The maid re-enacted, grudgingly getting my voice spot on.

The two than burst out in laughter, mumbling lines from my drug induced state.

Without a second thought, I slammed the door open the rest of the way. The maid jumped while the soldier let out an eep.

"Who told you this?" I questioned, my tone even and calm.

"Your Majesty I didn't see you there," the maid apologized desperately.

"Who told you this!" I repeated, my tone not-so-even and calm.

"Umm, I have to leave now Sir," the soldier tried, sneaking away to the back door.

"You! Don't move until I get some answers!" I boomed. The two paled considerably, even I couldn't believe that just came out of my mouth.

"I can not tell you Sire, I was sworn to secrecy," the maid bowed undoubtedly hoping I'd drop it.

"It is a secret you have to keep from your king," I usually didn't play the king card, but if my suspicions were correct, I had a few royal butts to kick.

I glared the two down, hoping I looked menacing.

The soldier was the first to crack.

"It was the Original King!" he squeaked, surprised at his own revelation.

"Thank you soldier for your honesty, you are both dismissed!" I ordered, controlling myself from running off to the temple.

The two scurried away, as soon as they were out of sight I dashed to the stables, anger fuelling my body with energy. Through the hallways I heard multiple impressions of my time on Earth, seemingly coming from all rooms of the castle. The laughter seemed to get louder and louder. I covered my ears with my hands.

As soon as I made it to the well kept stables, I hopped onto a startled Aoi and rode towards the Temple, leaving a confused stable boy behind.

When I arrived I brushed past the shine maidens and all but ran through the temple. I pulled open the aging doors that lead to the altar where the remaining forbidden boxes were kept and yelled:

"Shinou!"

"I told you he would be here by 3:30, you owe me ten gold coins" Murata stated, opening his hand out to the Original King, waiting for the coins to fall onto his hand.

"I knew I shouldn't have bet against my chief strategist," the King replied pulling out a bag of coins.

"Hey! Don't Ignore ME!" I demanded furious at their calm behaviour.

"Why so mad my little chosen one?" the blond king cooed, walking towards me.

"You know why! You told everyone what I… did on Earth!" I accused fighting the desire to grab the king.

"Oh that!" he chipped, acting like he didn't know what I was talking about. "Ah, but you told me too!"

"When did I tell you that?"

"You never personally told him Shibuya," Murata said clearing up nothing.

"Well he kind of did," the blond man argued.

"He wasn't even conscious, that doesn't count!" The sage countered pushing his glasses further up his face.

"I called him and he told me to tell his secret! I call that personal!" Shinou disagreed, folding his arms.

"I never told you to tell my secret!" I gasped, confused beyond belief.

"You did tell him Shibuya, in your dreams," Murata clarified.

I felt my jaw drop, a dream, again!

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

TO BE CONTINUED

A.N: Yep a cliff hanger, sort of…

I apologize for this chapter's lateness, It's hot AGAIN today and I don't know what to do with myself. Yuri's going to get _some answers and Wolfram is going to get something more to blush at. All in the next chapter, please stay tuned and review, review, review!_


	7. Chapter 7 Quizzical Questions

Replies to Reviews:

Hello to you too Robotic Unicorn (Awesome name btw) Isn't the heat killer! It's supposed to be 44 degrees here tomorrow! I think I may die! Yes the world does seem to have it in for him, it's a little bit of revenge for a certain blond haired cutie though indirectly of course. I'm glad you think it's funny, (I must confess, I didn't think I'd be able to do a comedy, it's my weakest point in writing) I hope you will continue to follow Yuri's little adventure! And please vote in my poll found on my profile page!

A.N: Bonjour, or Good day my dear friends, I present you with the 7th chapter of DoTDK! I have noticed a decline of visitors to this story so I wanted to reach out to you and ask WHAT DO YOU WANT? I have a poll set up on my profile page so if you want something more of this story please vote and I will deliver the goods. There is no dream in this chapter but there is a flashback.

Here it is Chapter 7 Quizzical Questions

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Quizzical Questions

* * *

"There is really nothing more to say-except why. But since why is difficult to handle, one must take refuge in how." - TONI MORRISON

* * *

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I demanded, my anger getting the best of me.

"Well aren't we impatient?" Shinou chuckled, gliding towards me.

I tapped my foot in annoyance.

"Well let's see, I wanted to ask you about what happened on Earth, so I looked for your consciousness, when I found you, you were asleep. So instead of asking My dear Sage to wake you up, I entered your dreams. When I called your name you told me to tell your secret, My Sage had told my to keep your adventures on Earth a secret so I thought you wanted me to tell everyone that secret. So I did!" Shinou explained, patting me on the head and quietly laughing at my astonished expression.

"YOU WHAT!" I managed.

"I told everyone in the castle, but I told them to keep it a secret, no need to thank me," he repeated, still patting my head.

I felt my anger spike, my majutsu stirring in my body. I took a few deep breaths, there's no need to use my anger on a dead guy, but Murata on the other hand…

"MURATA!" I bellowed, stepping away from the happy dead guy.

"What's up Shibuya?" Murata asked cheerily.

Don't _what's up _me!

"Why on Earth would you tell anyone of my… moments, on Earth? How did you know in the first place?" I badgered Murata.

"Well, after your… performance in your classroom, Shori was worried about your sanity. So he called me and told me what happened, since he didn't know enough I called a few of your friends and asked them what happened, then I called Mama-san and she told me about the pills." I paled, "Yuri, you are stupid, you asked for what happened by taking those pills, the only thing I'm upset about is that I missed it, seeing a deranged Demon King in action…" he drifted off in reflection.

I blushed to my ears. "But why did you have to tell this guy?" I pondered pointing to Shinou who was now floating around Murata.

"I resent that," Shinou muttered, I chose to ignore him.

"Well, I had to inform him of your dreams, you haven't been sleeping well lately have you Shibuya?" Murata inquired, turning the tables on the interrogation.

"Actually I have been for the past days," I confessed scratching my head guiltily.

"I thought so, but I do know the reason why," he informed attracting my curiosity. "It all started at your 18th birthday party…"

"Oh a flashback!" Shinou squealed excitedly.

"_Yuri it's time to give your speech," Conrad informed the birthday King, looking handsome in his formal uniform, his ass looking quite firm and squeezable…_

"Murata! No need for your observations!"

"Anyway…"

_The Demon King nodded, looking nervous and searching out his beautiful fiancé desperate for his reassuring aura…_

"I was NOT desperate!"

"Of course you weren't…"

_When his eyes landed an the sexy man, his face lit up and he called him over, obvious love in his voice,_

"There was no love in my voice!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"…"

"_Hurry up wimp, the crowd is getting restless," the foxy man advised the clueless King, putting his elegant hand on his alluring hip…_

"MURATA!"

"What, can't blame a man for admiring beauty,"

"_I know, but I didn't want to start without my gorgeous fiancé by my side," the king confessed turning a nice scarlet shade._

"I did not say that!"

"Stop interrupting my story Shibuya!"

"Than stop making stuff up!"

"I'm not, I'm just spicing up the story,"

_The blond boy nodded and followed the king to the platform set up before the beautiful Demon tree._

_The king cleared his throat, "Thank you all for coming to My birthday celebration, it makes me very content to see you all here today. It is good to see all my friends and allied partners together to join me in celebrating the beginning of my 18__th__ year and my 3__rd__ year as king." he paused for applause. "I would like to announce, seeing as this is my 3__rd__ year in this lovely country and my schooling is almost completed on earth, I now will consider this world my home." he paused again for applause. "I will now be taking fewer and fewer trips to Earth in an effort reassure my people of my dedication to this country." the crowd began to murmur to each other. "Thank you again for taking time out of your busy schedules to come to the Great Demon Kingdom."_

_The king then left the platform, his exquisite fiancé following him those enticing hips swaying as he gracefully…_

"Murata! I'm the only one who can say those things about Wolfram!" I yelled my mouth speaking before my brain could catch up.

"Yuri!" a voice behind me gasped.

"Wolfram!" I squeaked manly. I spun to face the new arrival. "How long have you been there and why are you here?"

"Long enough and Conrad said you'd be here, something about you running through the halls screaming The Great Sage's name… Yuri I had no idea you were so possessive of me." he informed, blushing a nice shade of pink making him look even cuter… NOT that I think that!

I was so shocked I was speechless.

"So what does that have to do with his dreams and lack of sleep," Wolfram asked for me.

"He told everyone, including the lands that he now considers this world his home and not Earth." Murata said, acting like that explained everything.

"Oh I see," Wolfram nodded.

I guess I'm just stupid.

"Well I don't see," I muttered embarrassed at my lack of understanding.

"You know that hill we had the party on, the one with the Demon Tree?" Murata asked, kindly trying to make me understand.

"Yah, what about it?"

"Well that is the spot where the land is most connected with the Demon race, especially the Demon King." Murata related. "So when you made that speech, the land reacted and started a change within your body,"

"What kind of change?" I asked cautiously.

"Your demon blood is taking over your human blood, soon your body will not recognize Earth as your place of birth." Murata revealed, watching my reaction closely.

"My body is going to forget Earth?" I asked softly, my voice barely over a whisper.

I felt Wolfram take my hand, he smiled weakly at me and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Basically, yes, but it has it's benefits, your body will be able to handle your majutsu, you will not go into "Maou Mode" anymore and you will not faint after you use it."

"That's good I guess, but why haven't I been sleeping well?"

"Well your human blood isn't going to give up without a fight, so your dreams are a reflection of the internal war, an argument between both sides on which is the better life, being a Demon King or a normal boy." he described using his hands to represent both sides. "This is very tiring on your body, it confuses your sleeping patterns."

"But… I love being the Demon King…" I sighed, still slightly confused.

"But your Earthen memories are against this life, that's why your "Demon Dreams" are showing you the things you desire, while your "Human Dreams" are showing you what you are confused and worried about,"

"Which are which?" I implored desperate for more answers.

Murata shook his head. "I'm sorry Shibuya, but I can't give you all the answers, that's for you to decide."

I sighed deeply. This was so confusing it made me tired!

"Wimp, I think it's time for us to leave, it's almost dinner time and you need some more rest." Wolfram directed, pulling my hand and leading me out the door.

"How long will this last?" I called over my shoulder.

"Until you discover which life you really want, a demon life or a human life." he replied hopping onto Hell's fire and Frozen land.

Wolfram and I left the room and walked towards our horses, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't remember to take my hand back.

"_Those two are cute aren't they, my little descendant is perfect for my Chosen one don't you think My sexy Sage?" Shinou asked a giggling Murata._

"_Of course, it's only about time till Shibuya notices it himself," Murata replied still giggling._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Shibuya is, he really can't take a hint, this month is going to be fun!"_

"_I will enjoy watching over them,"_

"_You mean you will enjoy meddling in their lives,"_

"_Of course,"_

A.N: Ah! It is done! This was soooo much fun to write, Shinou and Murata make a great pair!

I hope I have answered some of your questions, a lot of you were confused so I hope this chapter helped. Just to let you know this isn't the full explanation for Yuri's dreams, there is another party involved in all this, if you noticed the pattern in Yuri's dreams you know who it is. If you still have more questions or you are still confused please tell me in the form of a review and I'll do my best to answer you. And don't forget to vote in my poll, if you want me to add another choice in the poll please do tell me. I have another little quiz for you, what is the pattern in the titles of my chapters? The one who gets the right answer first gets to have the next chapter dedicated to them! (It's going to be a good chapter, so hurry and guess!)

Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8 Bashful Blushing

A.N: It's been another hot and sticky day, sigh…

On a happier note I'm proud to say that that hits for my story have increased again and would like to thank my faithful readers for that!

It seems that everyone understood the meaning behind Yuri's dreams but if you still don't understand you can message me at anytime.

I'm sorry this is out even later than usual, I got distracted by a book I bought yesterday. (It's called Spells by Apirlynne Pike it is the sequel to her debut book called Wings, If you are sick of all the Twilight craziness or you are loving the twilight craziness I recommend these books, instead of vampires we have faeries and a whole magical world, it's really good so next time you go to the library or book store you should pick it up, I think faeries will be the next big thing but that's just me lol)

I would also like to inform you that the poll will remain open until the end of the month but the selections with the most votes will get the most attention in the following chapters. Right now it seems Yuuram-lishious-ness is in the lead so you get expect things to get a little steamy from now on. I might, raise the rating at the end of the month but if it feels to soon I will not! I don't want Yuri to jump Wolfram just yet, and Wolfram seems to be heading for the whole no sex till marriage thing so we'll see how things go. I get more of a reaction to romantic scenes then plain jump-your-bones kind of scenes…

Anyway I'm rambling, on to Chapter 8 Bashful Blushing

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 8 Bashful Blushing

* * *

"Man is the only animal that blushes. Or needs to." - MARK TWAIN

* * *

"Wolf, you can let go of my hand now," I said kindly, not wanting to sound like it upset me.

"Oh, of course wimp, I just thought you would never leave if I didn't drag you out," he stammered, a blush raising to his ears and traveling down his neck. I had to look away before my own started to appear.

"So," I began

"So," he repeated, it was obvious he wanted me to say something.

"Did Conrad talk to you?" I tried hoping it was a good topic to bring up.

Wolfram's fading blush flared again. "Uh -huh," he answered simply.

"What did he say?" I asked, curious to what Conrad said to make Wolfram react that cutely, I MEAN that way! It was NOT cute!

"Some… stuff…" he mumbled rubbing his face with his hand in hopes of hiding his growing blush. "It doesn't matter wimp, we have to get back to the Castle, it is almost dark and dinner will be served any minute now." He then started to climb onto his saddle and motioned for me to do the same with my own.

"Fine, I won't press you, only because I'm really hungry, but I hope you will tell me later." I admitted not hiding my disappointment.

"Maybe I will, but let's hurry up," Wolfram replied as he dashed away to the Castle.

"Wait for me and I'm not a wimp!"

As soon as we entered the Castle I expected everyone to start whispering and pointing at me, which they did but I felt it was for another reason entirely. I nudged Wolfram to ask what was going on but he just shrugged and started for the Dinning hall. With one last glance to the maids who were whispering excitedly beside a suit of armour I followed after him. I could always ask Josak later, he was always in the know about the latest gossip.

As soon as we entered the Hall everyone who was there stopped talking and turned to stare at me. I gulped than took my seat at the head of the table. The servants started to serve the dinner, all in an eerie silence. I looked at Conrad for comfort and a sign that he would tell me what's going on. He tilted his head in Gunter's direction and I looked at Gunter instead. Gunter was almost sobbing! What had I done this time!

I cleared my throat nervously.

"Um… what's up guys, why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked mostly to Gunter who seemed to have the answers.

"Your Majesty," he sobbed, "It seems that lately your behaviour has been questionable, as your most devoted servant I have called for the best Doctor in the country to come see you,"

"Huh?" I managed.

"Oh your majesty I am so sorry, the stress must have gotten to you, this is my failure as your adviser to have missed the signs! Please don't worry, the Doctor will help find a cure for your mental illness!" he sobbed as he dropped at my feet begging for forgiveness on his hands and knees.

"Can someone sane tell me what's going on?" I sighed as I rubbed my forehead, I was beginning to lose my appetite.

"Your Majesty, it seems that your strange behaviour on Earth and here has been brought to the Kingdom's attention, and frankly, we're worried about your health," Conrad confessed truly worried about me.

"I'm absolutely fine! It's all Annissina's fault! Those dumb pills made me go crazy!" I shouted angry that Shinou's little joke went this far.

"Hey! The bottle clearly said not for Demon use!" Annissina piped up, clearly offended.

"I'm sorry! It was my fault" I apologized to Annissina, it really wasn't her fault that I was stupid. " But it's not my fault I have been acting this way! Murata said I was going through a change and my body is all messed up! What did I do in the Castle anyway that was so strange?"

"Well besides running through the hallways shouting The Great Sage's name, it was heard that you attacked Wolfram last night…" a fork clattered onto the table, cutting off what Conrad was going to say. Wolfram looked horrified and completely embarrassed, his mouth open and a blush covering his face.

"C-c-c-onrad, what we do in our bedroom is of no ones' concern!" Wolfram spluttered causing me to blush and splutter "I didn't do anything it was Wolfram who started throwing pillows at me!"

"You were being a pervert!" he yelled back.

I stood up so fast I almost fell over. "I'm not hungry, Wolfram please explain to them that I'm not insane, I'm going to bed,"

"Yuri,"

"Your Majesty wait!" they called after me.

I bolted down the hallways to my Chambers, I had enough of today! First I have to choose where I want to live and what I want to do for the rest of my life. Than the whole castle is gossiping something that's not true, and my whole school on Earth must think I'm insane!

I collapsed onto my bed, then I sat up and threw off my clothes then threw on my pyjamas. I climbed under the covers got comfy and forced myself to go to sleep, which for once actually worked.

"_Yuri," a voice called in the darkness that surrounded me._

"_Hello who are you?" I called back hoping that this time I'd get an answer._

"_A friend," it replied simply._

"_Why are you here?" I asked blindly._

"_To help you find your answer, and to realise the secret you keep buried in your heart." it answered, I'm finally getting somewhere. "Look to the left and see what you mind wants you to see."_

_I looked and suddenly I was sucked out of the dankness into what was clearly a dream._

"_Yuri! Over here!" a child called waving it's hand at me._

"_What is it?" I asked. As I got nearer to the child I could see that it was a little boy with black hair wearing a little baseball uniform, my favourite team's name shining in red letters._

"_I'm going to play a prank! It's going to be so fun! It's going to make _him_ go away!" he giggled mischievously pouring a powder onto some blue material._

"_What are you pouring powder on?" I asked, trying to figure out who he was pranking._

"His _uniform pants! He's going to put it on and get really itchy!" he laughed as he finished his task._

_Before I could ask him who's pants he was talking about the child looked at me, and I saw a younger version of myself smiling back at me. Then it hit me, those were Wolfram's pants!_

_When I moved to grab them Wolfram was suddenly there, he was putting on the pants!_

"_Wolfram you have to take those pants off!" I yelled desperately._

"_Wimp what did you do to my pants?" he accused his brilliant green eyes burning holes into my skull._

"_Nothing I did nothing it was…" what should I say, I can't tell him in was a younger me?_

"WOLFRAM JUST TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS!"

I sat upright, panting from my outburst as my covers polled at my waist. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, was in hot in here, or was there just to many covers?

"YURI!" I heard an all too familiar voice scream.

I peeked through the curtains surrounding the bed, and wished I hadn't. In the doorway was a very angry, very talented fire wielder. A very large, very scary fire ball hovering in his hand.

"I just come back after spending TWO HOURS telling everyone why YOU were acting like a crazy person. And what do you do when I finally make it to bed? YOU DAMN PERVERTED WIMP!" He hollered, throwing a fireball at my head, just missing it by millimetres.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please Wolfram listen to me! Let me explain!" I screamed running away from Wolfram.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Wait Wolf! Stop!"

"Should we stop them?" Conrad asked Gwendal. Nudging a fainted Gunter with his foot, who was surrounded by his own blood from his nosebleed. The three were outside the Royal chambers when they heard Yuri's proclamation.

"Not just yet, no one tells my baby brother to strip without some kind of punishment," Gwendal declined, still shaken up from what he just heard.

"Alright but we should stop him before the Castle burns down," Conrad agreed watching the two from the safety of the hallway.

"OW! That hurt!"

"That will teach you to keep it in YOUR pants!"

A.N: It's done… I'm sorry it's not as good as my usual chapters, I'm just really tired. I'll try writing earlier in the day instead of leaving it to the last minute. Even though it's not my best I hope you liked it. In the next chapter we will find out what exactly Conrad said to Wolfram and there will be more crazy dreams and maybe some Shinou/Murata meddling.

Please review or vote in my poll if you haven't already.

Happy Trails!


	9. Chapter 9 Daytime Divulgence

A.N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't reply to your reviews before I posted this next chapter, I was just filled with inspiration that I just couldn't wait to write it down. As you're reading this I'm probably writing the replies right now so you be getting them soon. This chapter has a more sweet tone to it then the previous funny-but-serious ones, this is also in response to the poll where everyone wanted more Yuri and Wolfram. This is my first time writing a romantic scene so I'll definitely need your reviews and feedback for this, I NEED you guys to tell me if its good and what I need to improve on. I think I blushed the whole time I wrote this!

Anyway on to Chapter 9 Daytime Divulgence…

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: Daytime Divulgence

* * *

"It is a good thing to have all the props pulled out from under us occasionally. It gives us some sense of what is rock under our feet, and what is sand." - MADELEINE L'ENGLE

* * *

After all the chasing and burning, there was some hitting and more shouting. By the time midnight rolled around I had finally convinced Wolfram to listen to me.

After some explaining, then some begging, Wolfram accepted my apology, because he said "There was nothing I could do about my changing body," which somehow still made me seem like a pervert.

We then said our goodnights and I at last got some sleep. It was a dreamless sleep, or maybe I just forgot them, but I was sure that I wasn't going to have many of those nights for a while.

I decided to talk to Murata the following afternoon, I wanted to know more about what would happen after I made my final decision.

"Murata I thought I already made my choice when I turned 16," I could hear myself whine, this was all too confusing.

"You did but it seems that you didn't decide on which world was your _true _home, and which life you _truly _wanted to live. You promised to stay to bring peace to this world, with that promise almost fulfilled this world needs to know, are you here to stay?" Murata explained.

"Murata, what would happen if I choose a human life, would I still be able to come here?" I asked nervously. I was pretty sure of what I wanted, but I wanted to make sure it was the right choice.

"No, you human blood will take over and you would leave here and never come back," he said morbidly.

I gasped a bit at his answer, but somehow I knew it was the truth. I heard a door close behind me but I ignored the sound.

"But if you choose a demon life you would be able to go to both worlds as freely as you do now, the only difference would be that your body wouldn't recognize Earth as it's home, you may have a bit of trouble sleeping and the food won't seem to taste as good but you'll be able to visit it as much as you want!" he cheered making me chuckle.

"I think I have some more thinking to do," I yawned loudly, "and apparently some sleeping too, I better get going, Conrad wanted to talk to me,"

"Okay Shibuya, Sweet Dreams," he affirmed, turning back to the temple.

"Oi Murata," I called.

"What, Shibuya?" he replied turning to face me.

"Thanks," I muttered scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

He smiled in response and then continued his walk back to the temple as I began my search for Conrad.

I met the 20 year old-looking man not too long later talking to one of the guards posted outside my office.

"Hey Conrad," I waved running up to the man.

He smiled his infamous smile. "Hello Yuri I was about to go find you but it seems our talk will have to wait," he decided looking down the hall. "There is someone who needs you more at the moment."

"Who?" I asked, I really was looking forward to talking to Conrad today, I haven't been able to say anything to him since he learnt I wasn't insane.

"It appears Wolfram heard you conversation with The Great Sage." he announced, pointing in the direction in which Wolfram went.

"I did hear someone leaving… crap," I swore, "thanks Conrad, I'll talk to you later!"

I ran in the direction Wolfram took and began my search for my blond friend.

I was shocked when I found what state Wolfram was in. He was sitting on my side of the bed holding my pillow and crying silently into it. I heard him murmur "Don't leave me again," and I felt my heart break.

I grabbed his hand without saying anything to him and started to drag him out the door.

"Where are you taking me you wimp?" he spluttered, his crying making him hard to understand.

I began to pull him harder as I walked faster.

"Somewhere nice," I stated almost running down the halls, "You'll see when we get there,"

I ended up taking him to the Demon Tree. It felt like the right place to take him, it was quiet and secluded, so we didn't have to worry about people overhearing us.

"Wolfram I need to talk to you." I professed when Wolfram didn't say anything.

He shoot me a fearful look then quickly masked it with one of annoyance.

"What is there to talk about?" he grumbled, but I could hear an undertone of fear in it.

"What life I'm going to choose," I whispered.

His head turned back to me and his eyes widened, he bit this bottom lip nervously.

"Before you say anything," he said hotly, "I want to let you know that I will support any decision you make, if you feel that it's the right one for you, I will back you up 100%!"

I grinned at him, that was exactly what I thought he would say.

"I'm glad Wolfram, that makes things so much easier," I yawned again before I could finish.

"Wimp you should take a rest, I know you're under a lot of stress," he lectured kindly, making me sit on the grass.

"But I have no pillow!" I pouted.

"You can use my lap!" he declared shamelessly, pushing my head onto his muscled thighs.

"You know you're not as comfy as a girl," I murmured, not intending for him to hear.

I got rewarded for that comment with a whack on my head.

"Shut up and sleep wimp," he threatened, but there was an affectionate tone to his voice.

"Not a wimp," I muttered before I felt myself drift.

Before long I was asleep.

"_Why did you stop him?" the younger me glared as he put his hands on his hips._

"_I didn't want him to get itchy, he'd probably blame me for it anyway," I answered myself truthfully._

"_Isn't that annoying, don't you want him to leave you alone?" mini-me pried, waiting for my reaction._

"_It is a little annoying but I don't want him to leave me," I confessed turning away from his x-ray like gaze._

"_Then why are you pointing your sword at him?"_

_I looked down at my hands and for the first time I noticed I was holding Morgif, he was groaning in defiance, angry that I would point him at Wolfram. _

_I then looked at Wolfram, he was standing about 5 feet away from me, wearing a confused look on his face._

"_Yuri, do you hate me that much?" he asked, staring into my eyes._

"_No Wolf I don't hate you!" I yelled back, why couldn't I move my hands!_

"_Then why do you want to kill me Yuri?" he asked sadly, watching as the tip of the Demon Sword started to rip through the fabric of his jacket._

"_I don't want to hurt you I don't want to kill you!" I screamed as I tried to pull my hands away._

"_Yuri, look at me!" Wolfram called._

"_Yuri!"_

"_Yuri!" _

SMACK!

I whipped my eyes open as my hand flew to my face, I was shocked as I felt the wetness under my hand.

"I couldn't wake you up, so I slapped your cheek," I heard Wolfram say above me.

I looked over at him, he looked upset and concerned.

"Thanks Wolfram, I was having a nightmare," I said gratefully.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked kindly, wiping the tears off my eyes.

I was about to shake my head no when I felt myself start to talk. I told him all about my nightmare and how scared I was. He listened quietly the whole time until I was finished, then he wiped the new tears I had shed during my spiel.

"You know you're a wimp don't you?" he finally said chuckling to himself.

"How am I a wimp?" I asked offended that he would insult me after all that.

"I would never let you hurt anyone Yuri," he said gently as he caressed my face.

"Really?" I mouthed.

"Uh-huh, you're stupid for not knowing that!" he laughed at my shocked expression.

"I guess I am a little stupid," I agreed blushing slightly.

"You are certainly stupid, but that's why I love you," Wolfram proclaimed cupping my tear stained face with both hands.

I stared into Wolfram's eyes captivated by their brilliant green colour, they almost seemed to glow. "You love me?"

"Of course wimp, you're too stupid not to love," Wolfram answered bringing my face closer to his own, tilting his head slightly.

I was overwhelmed with a sense of déjà vu, I felt myself relax in his hold. I was surprised by a sense of anticipation, like I was interrupted last time this happened.

"You're not going to start beeping are you?" I heard myself ask just as our noses started to touch.

He looked confused for a moment, the shook it off.

"Nothing is going to stop me from doing this," he whispered determinedly, his hot breath crashing over my face, sending shivers of something down my spine. Was it anticipation, fear, or something else entirely?

When his lips met mine my eyes snapped open, my minded screamed _"You're kissing a BOY!"._ But as Wolfram's lips continued to press onto mine in such a way that could only be described as lovingly, I felt my eyes close. I mentally shouted back _"Who the hell cares!" _and I began returning the kiss.

Wolfram sighed contently as he moved against my lips. They were so soft and gentle, I felt myself sighing back. He tasted sweet, like he just ate a sugary treat and I felt another wave of déjà vu. I must have gasped because Wolfram then started to lick my bottom lip with his tongue and I gasped again. He took my lip by his teeth and gently nibbled and sucked on it making me whine. I started to blush hotly at my own behaviour, I sounded like a girl! He chuckled deep in this throat as he switched to my other lip, giving it the same treatment. I felt myself melt into his arms. Wolfram definitely wore the pants in this relationship!

Just as I started to consider letting Wolfram deepen the kiss an unmistakable catcall reached my blushing ears.

I almost threw Wolfram off me and began scrambling away. I was caught kissing a BOY! Wolfram at that matter!

"Wow Shibuya, I didn't know you were an Uke!" Murata called over to me, as he continued to make his way over to us.

"I am not!" I growled hotly, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"As much as I hate to break this up it seems that we have a guest that desperately wants to see us," Murata informed me as he helped a disgruntled Wolfram to his feet.

"Who is it?" I asked, suddenly curious as to who needed us so desperately.

"It's your brother, Shori,"

A.N: *blushes brightly* I've never written something like that before, *squirms shyly*

It seems that I leave you with a cliff hanger! What does Shori want exactly? Well you'll have to wait till next time! Chapter 10 is going to be big and awesome! There will be many questions answered and some more blushing Yuris as well.

If you want more, and I know you do, you have to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! The more review I get the better I write!


	10. Chapter 10 Extreme Explanations

A.N: I got a lot less reviews than I thought I would, seeing as I gave you the first real yuuram scene. But I'm not too depressed because yesterday I got the most hits and visitors than I had ever gotten before! OMG my house smells so bad because my neighbours decided it was a good idea to start smoking pot. For any of you who don't know, Pot stinks really, REALLY bad! Anyway here is chapter 10 it is part 1 of Yuri's explanations. Because of the 1000 word rule, (which I seem to break every chapter) I had to stop and break it into two again. More info at the end!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 10: Extreme Explanations

* * *

"There is no waste of time in life like that of making explanations." - BENJAMIN DISRAELI

* * *

We walked through the hallways of Shinou's temple in silence. Wolfram had been holding my hand since Murata told us the news. Very rarely had Shori made an unannounced visit to the Demon Kingdom seeing as he was usually busy with his training. They only times Shori had come were when Father fell down the stairs (in which, thankfully, he only broke his right arm which I almost completely healed as soon as we got home) and when Bob needed my help in tracking down a boy who had surprisingly strong powers (he was causing small earthquakes every time he got angry) both times were emergencies. This time probably meant bad news as well.

Wolfram squeezed my hand tightly in response to my frown. I smiled at him weakly and squeezed back, it couldn't be that bad of news.

Just before we reached the fountain, we were stopped by a very angry Gwendal. Wolfram stepped in front of me protectively, Murata tried to muffle a giggle but failed miserably, I glared at him.

"Yuri was not in his right mind when he said that," Wolfram began speaking about last night, "Yuri would not try anything like that before we are joined in marriage right Yuri?"

I opened my mouth to say there was no way I would do something like that with a guy, but I closed it again, remembering I was just practically making out with him moments ago. I nodded in agreement instead.

Gwendal's frown disappeared at my nod, and he almost smiled. He then moved out of our way and Wolfram resumed walking, pulling me by the hand. Gwendal grabbed my shoulder so quickly it made a whooshing sound.

"If you do try anything on my cute baby brother, King or not I will bury you 6 feet under," he threatened in a voice just above a whisper. He let me go and walked away, leaving me thanking my lucky stars that Gwendal wasn't the one who found us under the Demon Tree.

When we reached the fountain we found Shori talking animatedly with Conrad who was wearing a disapproving frown. I gulped.

As if he heard my gulp Shori turned to look at me. His eyes traveled to from my face to my hand entwined with Wolfram's, I had the sudden urge to let go of Wolfram's hand, but I fought it, Wolf was the only thing keeping me from freaking out at this point.

"What's the problem Shori?" I asked, unconsciously gripping Wolf's hand tighter.

"You of all people should know, you were the one who caused this mess, Mr. I am the Demon King hear me roar!" he mocked frowning the same way Conrad was.

"You actually said that Shibuya?" Murata whispered behind me, suppressing barks of laughter.

I blushed. "I don't think so," I whispered back. "How much trouble am I in?" I asked in a louder voice, not really wanting to hear his answer.

"Well other than the fact that the school was on the news for being the epicentre of a 5.0 earthquake…" he paused to glare at me, "… and the fact that your teacher was hospitalized for being almost scared to death…" I gaped "… you're in no less trouble than Wolfram was when he almost burned the train to the ground when a pervert groped him."

"He deserved every burn," Wolfram muttered defensively. That was a scary time, Wolfram was unconscious for three days after that, it was his first time using his majutsu on Earth.

"So I guess I have some explaining to do?" I sighed not really wanting to go back to Earth so soon.

"You bet'cha!" Shori answered as he walked back into the fountain. "Now hurry up it's almost time for you to go to school."

I started to walk towards the fountain when Wolfram pulled me back. "Yuri I'm coming with you," he said not going to take no for an answer.

I knew he had to come because if I left him now without talking about what happened under the Demon Tree, our fragile new relationship would crumble into dust.

I glanced at Shori to see his reaction. He tapped his foot impatiently under the water. I took it as a yes and I pulled Wolfram along with me and Murata followed.

When we were all in the water, Shori and I opened the gate to Earth and we whirled to Saitama.

* * *

I didn't even have time to greet my parents before Shori whisked me away to my school.

As we walked through the halls of the school I noticed that people pointed and whispered as I went by. I felt myself blush and almost hid behind Shori, but this was my mess and I had to clean it up.

We stopped in front of the principal's office. Shori knocked three times and opened the door after we heard a "come in."

Principal Taro was facing his window with his back to us when we entered. Shori closed the door behind me and then pushed my head into a bow.

"I am extremely sorry for my brother's behaviour yesterday, Yuri has Mono and had an allergic reaction to his medication, this caused his strange behaviour." Shori lied through his teeth, bowing with me.

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday," Principal Taro asked simply, apparently he believed Shori's lie.

"Because of the nature of Yuri's illness he was embarrassed and didn't want anyone to know." Shori continued to lie, I secretly admired him, he must have learnt to lie from Bob, lessons I definitely needed.

"I see, well see to it that Shibuya-kun apologizes to Harumi-sensei, he's still in shock about what happened yesterday." Principal Taro declared, dismissing us with a wave of his hand.

"Yes Principal, we will see to that," Shori agreed as he dragged me out of the Office towards the Staff room. I yelled an apology over my shoulder and let Shori drag me.

"Mono, the kissing disease? Couldn't you have come up with something better?" I complained thinking about what Wolfram's reaction would be if he heard that I "had" the kissing disease. I cringed.

"Well it was the only thing I could think of that explained why you have been sleeping in class," he explained as we neared the Staff room. "Keep to the story and we will have little or no trouble after this."

I nodded obediently as Shori opened the door and pulled me through with him.

He walked over to where my homeroom teacher was sitting. As soon as he caught sight of me his face paled considerably.

Shori than started the same process as he did with the Principal. With my head parallel to the floor I heard him, with my heightened sense of hearing, whisper: "Of course there are no such thing as Demons," and: "He will regret making a fool out of me in front of my students." When I raised my head, there were no signs of malicious intent on his face. He smiled and said: "It's Ok Shibuya, I accept your apology." I nodded despite the angry undertone he had in his voice.

"I'll see you in class Yuri," he said as Shori pushed me out of the staff room. I gulped and let Shori walk me in the general direction of my classroom. I knew this was only the beginning.

A.N: sorry I had to end it there. My chapters kept getting longer and longer and I couldn't keep doing that, it's unfair to the other people in the challenge. This chapter was going to be about Yuri at school then at home then a dream, then a cute yuuram scene. But I only managed to get Yuri to school. I will release the second half earlier than usual if I get 5 reviews for this chapter! I've been getting less lately and I want more people to review, I know that's selfish but I like getting five per chapter, I believe this is acceptable, it makes me write better chapters so that makes you happier in the end.

I hope to hear from you guys soon! Hugs and Kisses!


	11. Chapter 11 Gossip Galore

Replies to reviews:

babybee: I actually laughed when I read your review, I do the exact same thing! I usually don't click on some stories till I am really bored and I'll read anything. I'm glad you liked it so for, it's only when we are bored, do we stumble across a new thing.

You mean Lady Von Oncins? I love her stories! I'm glad you think my writing style's like hers! She writes very well.

I'll try my best to keep the good chapters flowing!

iluvkkm: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you like it! I try my best to fit in as much as I can into each chapter without going too over the limit. But the result is sometimes I have to split chapters into 2 or 3. I'll try to update as fast as I can, please continue to follow me through this month!

Janelly: I'm glad I've got you hooked, don't think I'm going to let you go lol! I think in the future I'll have Murata tell all the flashbacks too, he's a great story teller lol! I haven't written much romance before so I'm glad it was "kyaa!" worthy.

"Amazing" is a first, and your welcome for writing, it's my favourite thing to do! And don't worry I blabber too just ask Miyuki Meiru! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

A.N: *bursts out laughing* Here I am 6 hours later getting ready to post the next chapter! So all I needed to do to get more reviews was bribe you with another chapter! *starts rolling on the floor* That was a surprise! I guess you guys really wanted the next chapter! Well I'll make it worth your effort!

*update* I feel asleep so I couldn't post the chapter! It seems that this has turned into a three part chapter! The limit is killing me lol! I'll give you the (hopefully) last part when I finish writing it! Well here it is now! Chapter 11 Gossip Galore.

This chapter is dedicated to yuuram2fangirl, she inspired this chapter so this one's for you!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 11: Gossip Galore

* * *

"Whoever gossips to you will gossip about you." - SPANISH PROVERB

* * *

Shori pulled me aside as we neared my classroom, the loud chattering coming from the brightly lit room gave us some privacy.

"Yuu-chan, this is important, you have to stick to the story," he stared directly into my eyes as he said this, I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. I nodded numbly.

"No matter what happens you have to stick to the story, the existence of Demons can not be made public knowledge," he stressed grasping my shoulders tightly.

"I know Shori, I'll stick to your 'Mono' story, even though I don't like it," I reluctantly agreed.

"Good, I have to go now, I'm late for a meeting with Bob," he said as he turned to leave, "Oh, Good luck Yuu-chan, Harumi-sensei didn't look very happy with you."

I waved him good-bye and entered the classroom, ignoring the calls of "It's the Demon King," and "Look it's baby brother Yuu-chan!" as I made my way to my seat. I glared out the window and waited for the day to end.

Unfortunately, Harumi-sensei wasn't going to give me a break.

"I'd like your attention class," he called over the chatter, "Mr. Shibuya, if you'd please join me at the front of the classroom I'd like to make an announcement,"

I pushed my chair back and I walked to the front of the room, trying my best to ignore the whispers around me.

I stood beside the teacher and waited for him to say whatever he wanted to say.

"It seems Mr. Shibuya here, would like to apologize to everyone for what he did yesterday," he started, the class' volume of whispering increased. "It appears that our _little_ friend," he stressed the word little to much for my liking, "…has Mono, the kissing disease, it seems he wasn't careful in choosing who he kissed," I felt my face redden at his words, I looked at the ground damning the teacher to an unmentionable place. "… he also had a _strange _reaction to his medication yesterday, it made him turn into the demon king," he paused to laugh along with the students, I wished I could turn into the Demon King, and drown him in one of my water dragons. "Shibuya, would you please apologize in front of the class, to me and your classmates."

I felt my hands start to shake. He wanted to humiliate me even more than I already was!

I bowed "I apologize for my previous behaviour. It won't happen again." I then ran back to my seat, not trusting myself to continue to stand next to him, my majutsu was raising inside me. I really needed to calm down.

"Mono, so that's the lie you came up with your highness," a voice said beside me. I looked up and at the person who sat next to me. I hadn't talked to him before, but now that he's said something to me his voice sounds very clear and bell-like.

"I'm not a king, and it's not a lie, Yamada-san," I whispered back to him. He acted like he didn't hear me.

"So what you wrote on the board the other day is Demon language, interesting, so that's the language you were muttering in when you were sleeping through English class." he prodded watching for my reaction carefully. Despite my best efforts I paled at his words. I looked away and whispered harshly: "Mind your own business," That obviously worked because he left me alone after that.

The rest of the day was uneventful, other than gaining some nicknames, it was a regular day, well at least till the end of it.

"I heard you went crazy during the earthquake yesterday," Kayashima teased as we walked to the bike rack.

"It was just an allergic reaction, no big deal," I muttered back.

"Yah, no big deal, except the school was in such an uproar over it,"

"After all that trouble at school, all that explaining that, no I was not crazy, and no I do not hear voices, I just want to have a peaceful evening" I complained, "I even had to explain to the astronomy teacher, that I did not have any contact with aliens nor had I come across any radioactive waste."

Kayashima laughed at that.

"At least there's never a dull moment with you around," he joked patting me on the back.

"You with the funny hair! Get your hands off of my fiancé!" a voice, that I wish I didn't know, yelled in the Demon language.

"Oh, crap,"

"Yuri how could you let someone touch you like that! I'm already mad at you, do you really want to make things worse for you!" he continued in his loud voice. "WIMP!"

It was to late to pretend I didn't know him, he already called my name, and a wimp.

I spun on my heel to face him, I felt myself blush as I took in his appearance, it was so not fair that he could look so good in my clothes. "Wolfram! It's not what you think! Why are you talking in the Demon language, where's your translator?"

"That's why I'm mad at you, you didn't give me one I had to spend the whole day with your mother not understanding one word of what she was saying!" he ranted grabbing me by the arm. "We are going home now!"

"Sorry Kayashima, my, um, cousin from Germany is visiting and he doesn't like it when I leave him alone," I called over my shoulder as Wolfram dragged me and my bike to the gate.

"I never knew you spoke German?" he called back looking very confused.

"Long story, see you tomorrow!"

"Stop flirting wimp, in a language I can't understand!" Wolfram threatened gripping my arm harder.

"I was not flirting! He's just a friend!" I soothed stopping Wolfram as I got onto my bike, "Hop on it's faster this way,"

"I'm still mad at you," he murmured, still getting on behind me. I laughed at his stubbornness, and just when I thought I was home free, I saw Yamada watching us both carefully.

I sped away making Wolfram scream "be careful wimp!" and hug my waist, making me just a little happy.

The evening was long and very not relaxing, I had to translate everything for Wolfram! He didn't want to miss anything that my parents were saying! Some of the stuff I was glad he couldn't understand!

"You know Wolfram, you didn't have to come with us, you could have stayed at the castle!" I yelled, my patience was gone with the wind.

"Of course I had to go! You're my fiancé!" he yelled back.

"Would you drop the fiancé thing already! We all know it was an accident!" I knew I went to far, Wolfram eyes widened, he really didn't expect me to say that.

"I thought you finally accepted me, it seemed like you did when you were gasping for me under the Demon Tree," he said angrily, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

I blushed to my ears.

"You caught me off guard, if I wasn't upset I wouldn't have kissed you," I lied, my anger and embarrassment getting the best of me.

"Well I guess you need some time to cool off your majesty," he roared.

**SPLASH**

He actually threw his glass of water at me!

Before I could retort he had already stomped off to the guest room.

I walked into the kitchen to clean myself off. My mother, who was tidying up, frowned at me.

"Yuu-chan that is no way to treat the one you love," he lectured as she patted my down with a towel.

I said nothing, and when she was done I went to my room.

I changed quickly and lay on my bed. Things were just not going right today!

A.N: *falls to the floor on hands and knees* forgive me for splitting this chapter AGAIN! The way I want this written demands lots of words! I'll try to keep this to three parts but the yuuram-lishous-ness might make it four… but it'll be worth it! I hope you will grace me with some more awesome reviews. I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish it and eat a decent meal! And remember to vote in poll if you haven't already!


	12. Chapter 12 Favourite Forgiveness

Replies to Reviews:

babybee: I hate when things like that happen, you make yourself get up and drag yourself there, then they tell you it's cancelled! But I'm glad this cheered you up!

I liked that line too, it is something Wolfram would really say he has to keep his wimp in line, even if he doesn't understand what he is saying!

I do the same thing, I type so fast sometimes that I make silly spelling mistakes, sometimes I even forget words!

Thanks again for reviewing, I'll bribe you again some time lol!

A.N: I'd like to thank FioraLee Yue for sending a lot of her time yesterday to review the chapters thus far! It was a pleasure to read them!

This one is another serious chapter! Not much laughs in this one!

So here is part three! Where we will see another dream of Yuri's and find out if Wolfram will ever forgive Yuri for being a wimp!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 12: Favourite Forgiveness

* * *

"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." -MOHANDAS K. GANDHI

* * *

I rolled over onto my side, trying to get comfortable, but the constant pain in my chest made it impossible. The cause for my discomfort, Wolfram, or my hurting Wolfram is what's keeping me up.

I was wrong and I lied to Wolfram. I know I have to apologize but, I don't think I ready for a relationship, heck I not ready to admit that I'm attracted to a… a boy!

I punched my pillow a few times then buried my head in it.

I had a lot of thinking to do, but the first thing I'll have to do in the morning is apologize to Wolfram, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Especially since he's waited for me for so long.

With my resolve in mind and the weight of having a double day, (curse the time difference) I felt myself finally falling asleep.

"_Yuri do you hate me that much?" Wolfram whispered tears falling down his face._

_It was the same dream I was having before, the dream I was having under the Demon Tree._

"_No Wolfram there is no way I could hate you!" I cried wanting to just wrap him in my arms._

"_You may not hate him, but you sure don't know how you feel about what he represents," said a voice some where behind me._

_I turned around and came face-to-face with myself. At least a more mature version of myself._

"_What he represents?" I asked dumbly._

"_A new life, a life full of oddities and things you don't believe are "normal" or "right"," Mr. Mature answered pointing back to Wolfram. Only it wasn't just Wolfram anymore, it was the whole Demon Kingdom, with cats that "Baaed" and dragons that flew through the air with Kohi and his friends. And there were people, MY people, with all different colors of hair, eyes and skin. There were husbands and wives with their children, and if I looked closely there were men holding hands with another man and women with other women. Everything that I didn't concern normal._

_I looked away, feeling embarrassed for feeling that way. _

"_See it's not the place you belong," a child's voice pointed, mini-me was back, it was obvious that he was my human half. I followed with my gaze to where he was pointing, it was my home on Earth, and the scene there was what I'd always thought my life would lead to. I, a lot older, was standing next to a cute Japanese woman, her head leaning on my shoulder. We were both smiling and happy. My parents, older as well, were playing with two little toddlers, seeing as they looked a lot like me, it was clear that they were my kids. We all looked so happy. It was a normal human life._

_I tore my gaze away, was that what I really wanted now?_

"_You don't have to choose now, but if you don't the future will chose for you!" Mr. Mature said cryptically and I was turned back to see the Demon Kingdom. _

_Instead of happy smiling faces I was shown fire and the scent of burning flesh! I could hear war cries and the clashing of swords! It was WAR!_

_I looked in the distance and saw Wolfram on his proud white stallion. He had his hand raised and a huge fire ball was forming on it. Just as he went to throw it to the enemy, an arrow flew straight into his chest!_

"_WOLFRAM!" I screamed trying to get away from the strong arms that were keeping me in place._

_I searched for the archer who struck Wolfram, but when I looked at the enemy I couldn't see anyone with bows and arrows. _A traitor?

_When I looked back to Wolfram's side I saw a man wearing the Great Demon Kingdom uniform lower his bow._

_Then a voice called over the noise of war. _

"_He's dead, please inform the general,"_

_I heard my self scream, then cry Wolfram's name over and over, it was like I wasn't in my own body._

_It felt as if my heart had stopped._

"Yuri wake up!" Wolfram said loudly, shaking my shoulders roughly.

I opened my eyes, and noticed there were tears rolling down from them. I looked up and saw a swirl of gold and green, Wolfram!

I flung my arms around him and started to sob openly on his shoulder.

"Wolfram, Wolfram! I'm so glad you're alive! I'm so sorry!" I wept not caring how pathetic I must have looked.

"Yuri quiet down, and speak in the Demon language would you?" Wolfram whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. My ears are very sensitive!

I repeated what I said before in Demon language, not knowing why I was speaking in Japanese before.

"Of course I am wimp, it was just a nightmare, calm down everything will be all right," he soothed rubbing my back with his hand, drawing circles on it.

I sobbed for a bit longer, mumbling how it wasn't a nightmare, that it was the future and that I had to make a decision and fast.

"Yuri, the future isn't written in stone, I want you to make a decision YOU are happy with and not what everyone else says," he advised poking me in the chest with his free hand.

I laughed softly despite all my sniffling and crying.

He wiped the tears off my face and started humming a gentle tone, like a lullaby. I felt my eyes drooping, and Wolfram pulled me back to lay on my bed again.

I cuddled into his chest seeking the warmth he provided. He wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to hum the lullaby.

"Wolf?" I called weakly, snuggling me nose into his chest. He smelled so good, like the Demon Kingdom, like home.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, brushing my hair away from my face with his hand.

"You know I'm sorry right? And that I didn't mean any of it?" I asked desperately, a little scared of his response.

"I know wimp, you're to cute to stay mad at," he chuckled quietly.

"So I'm forgiven?" I felt my heart leap at his words. I felt so much better.

"Yes you're forgiven," he agreed pulling me closer. He started the lullaby again and I soon fell into a dreamless sleep, very glad that tomorrow was the weekend.

"_They are so cute aren't they Shoma," Miko Shibuya whispered to her husband softly._

"_Yes they are, maybe they're a bit too close, I'll have to get Shori to talk to them tomorrow," Shoma answered as softly, closing his son's bedroom door._

"_Maybe I should make cookies? Or rice with red beans!" Miko squealed in excitement._

"_Let's not get to carried away," Shoma advised his now giggling wife. "Let's follow the boys example and go to sleep!"_

"_I'm too excited to sleep!" he skipped to the master bedroom while Shoma sighed in loss of a good night sleep._

Needless to say, Shoma Shibuya didn't get much sleep that night.

A.N: I know it's the shortest chapter since the first one but I wanted to fill the next one with lot's of yuuram goodness, and maybe in Wolfram's point of view for a change.

With tomorrow being the weekend what will Yuri and Wolfram do? And just what kind of talk is Shori going to give our cute couple? We will find out as soon as I get five reviews! I'm planning lots and lots of yuuram cuteness so review, review, review!

* * *

"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." -MOHANDAS K. GANDHI


	13. Chapter 13 Affectionate Advice?

A.N: It seems every loved the yuuram cuteness of the last chapter! I liked it to lol, but it's because of their cuteness that Shori has to "talk" to them. Will Yuri be able to handle such a talk or will he be frozen in shock forever, we'll find out in this Chapter!

As promised an early release after 5 reviews (I got six which makes me very happy) There were so many quotes for 'Advice' that I decided to use two!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 13: Affectionate Advice(?)

* * *

"There is nothing which we receive with so much reluctance as advice." - JOSEPH ADDISON

"A word to the wise ain't necessary - It's the stupid ones that need the advice." -BILL COSBY

* * *

Before I opened my eyes for the first time this morning, I relished the warmth that surrounded me. I buried my nose into my warm 'pillow' and I smelled Home, Blood Pledge Castle. Said pillow then groaned and brought me closer to it with it's arms, that were wrapped around my waist. It took my sleep muddled mind a few seconds to realize pillows don't have arms or groan and that I'd better open my eyes.

I slid my eyes open and they met white fabric. I wiggled around to free myself a bit to see who was wearing the white fabric. I looked up and saw the most beautiful sight I've even seen.

A head with soft golden curls, and golden eyelashes, pale creamy flawless skin that covered the masculine face. He was wearing such a peaceful expression that it would be a crime to wake such a delicate creature. Said creature would probably burn me alive if I ever said that out loud.

Instead of pushing Wolfram away like I usually do when I find myself in his embrace, I tried not to disturb him and began to wiggle free.

I almost made it but then it would have been too easy.

Wolfram woke with a start.

"Yuri!"

"Yah Wolf?" I called from my position under the covers.

"What are you doing under the covers?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I was trying to not wake you up, but it didn't work out the way I wanted it to," I answered blushing slightly.

He whipped off the covers and for the first time I realized exactly where I had stopped my wiggling. Directly in front of me were Wolfram's… unmentionables.

"EEK!" I cried as I pushed myself away, landing gracefully on my bottom.

Wolfram started to laugh, a honest laugh I haven't heard in a while.

I stared stupidly at his face in disbelief, his laugh was just as beautiful as he is.

I slapped my forehead, since when do I think of Wolfram as beautiful?

"Come on wimp let's go have breakfast," he chuckled as he reached down for my hand to help me up.

When I was up righted we went to the kitchen where we met my mother and father.

My father shot me a dark look and mumbled something about "cuteness" and "weddings" and something about "No sleep at all". I decided to dismiss the dark look and helped Wolfram prepare his breakfast and sat down to enjoy mine.

Later on Shori came home and my father pulled him aside. I couldn't tell what they were talking about but Shori's face paled, then he put on a determined look and reassured our father. I tilted my head to get a better look but then heard and felt a painful crack.

"Ow! My neck is so sore, and my back aches," I whined to Wolfram who was sitting beside me on the couch.

"I thought you were looking a little stiff, want me to give you a massage?" he asked kindly.

I blushed at the thought of having Wolfram's hands all over my back.

"Come on wimp, I give massages to my soldiers all the time," he declared and pulled me off the couch to my room.

"Not a wimp!"

* * *

Shori was tense, he had never thought that he would have to give his brother "the talk" so soon. He mentally prepared himself, it was good that he knew about gay sex, never underestimate the knowledge of a computer geek, he always said. He walked over to his brother's room and was shocked at what he heard.

"Wolf are you sure it will feel good," his brother's voice asked worriedly.

"Of course wimp, I've done it many times, it's best if you lie down," Wolfram's voice answered.

"I'm not so sure about having you on top of me," Yuri said.

"It's the only way I can get the right angle, just relax and you'll feel good," Wolfram reassured.

There were sounds of movement and bed springs creaking.

"Mmm, Wolf having you on top was a good idea," Yuri purred.

"Of course it was, I'm good at doing it on top," Wolfram replied.

Shori unfroze at Wolfram's words.

"Onii-chan demands that you stop!" Shori demanded as he slammed open Yuri's door.

* * *

I would have jumped ten feet in the air if Wolfram wasn't on my back.

"Shori, you scared me! Don't you know how to knock?" I asked sarcastically sitting up when Wolfram got off me.

"I knew you two were too close! Dad was right it's time for "the talk"!" Shori declared pulling out my desk chair and sitting on it.

"The "Talk"?" Wolfram and I asked at the same time, me, scared out of my wits, and Wolfram genuinely curiously.

"Yup, it seems you two have become a lot closer recently and it is my duty as your Onii-chan to give you the facts so that you two will have a safe and happy… sex life," Shori announced, blushing slightly at the end.

I felt my own face explode in colour.

"You can't be serious?" I complained, my voice coming out as a whine.

"Yuu-chan there will be time for questions at the end," Shori advised, ignoring me completely.

I looked over to Wolfram to see if he'd escape with me, but to my surprise, he looked interested! He sat cross-legged on the carpet and looked at Shori expectantly.

* * *

Shori spent the next few hours explaining in vivid detail all the mechanics of gay sex, even showing us diagrams of the human anatomy.

My face was stuck in a permanent shocked expression. My face only paling or heating up at Shori's discussion. While I was frozen, Wolfram was asking questions and commenting!

I knew from that point onward, I'd never look at my brother the same way.

"…and that's it, here are some supplies, if you have anymore questions don't be afraid to ask." Shori concluded giving Wolfram a small bag filled with stuff-I-never-want-to-see.

"Thank you Onii-chan, I feel very informed," Wolfram said in all seriousness.

"No problem, now I have to leave to catch a plane, I'll be back in three days. Bye Yuu-chan, Bye Wolf-chan." he announced petting my head then Wolfram's.

"Bye, hope you catch that planee!" Wolfram wished waving to Shori.

"Well that was very kind of Onii-chan," Wolf finally said after a few silent moments. He looked over at me and he turned from satisfied to shocked. "Yuri your face is frozen!" he started to slap my face a bit then finally I felt my face return to normal.

"Thanks Wolf, for a second there I thought I'd always look like "the Scream"!" I joked scratching the back of my head bashfully.

"The Scream?" he asked, tilting his head cutely.

"A famous painting, I'll show you a picture of it some day," I explained feeling my face heat up at Wolfram's expression.

After the talk with Shori, I started to see Wolfram in a whole new light. Were his legs that curvy before? Were his hips that wide? His fingers that long? I remember his chest being comfortable but I could feel his muscles flexing underneath. His arms were so muscular, but so gentle. Being in his arms was so comforting, so safe. His neck is so long, and he smells so good, like the castle but also something distinctly male, but it smelled sweet at them same time. When I kissed him he tasted sweet, I wonder if he ate something sweet or if he just tastes like that?

I unconsciously started walking towards him, my eyes half lidded.

Maybe I should have another taste, just to see if it's him or food.

"Yuri, what are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?" I thought I heard Wolfram call, but I'll I could see were Wolfram's lips, so pink and delicate looking. I felt an English word that would best describe him slip through my lips.

"Pulchritudinous,"

Before I realized what I was doing, I pounced on Wolfram, attacking his lips with my own with a fever I've never experienced before.

We fell onto my bed, but I didn't notice. All I noticed was that Wolfram did taste sweet and we had a turkey sandwich for lunch, nothing sweet.

I tasted his lips, his mouth, his tongue, they all tasted sweet. It was his taste, the taste of Wolfram.

I felt him moan against my mouth and I had the sudden urge to see if he tasted sweet in other places.

I slid my mouth down his jaw line near his ear. It tasted just as sweet and I continued my exploration.

His neck! His long neck tasted so sweet! I licked along side his Adam's apple, and sucked gently on it.

I felt him moan again, this time his neck vibrating against my lips. His hands went into my hair, I felt something begin to stir inside me.

I realized what it was when he moaned my name:

"Y-Y-Yuri!"

It was lust, I wanted Wolfram, and I wanted him bad.

"Wolf, I need you, " I whispered against his neck, delighted at the shivers that went down his spine.

"But Older Brother said…" I cut him off, "Gwendal's not here right now, he never needs to know," I said as seductively as I could, licking his ear teasingly.

He moaned again, the sexiest sound I ever heard.

"Yuri, I trust you," he finally breathed, one of his hands leaving my hair and covering his face.

"Then, can I have you?" I asked to make sure he was mine.

He nodded, his face a delicious shade of pink.

"Don't worry Wolf, I'll be gentle…"

A.N: KYAA! Wasn't that hot! Who knew Yuri was so bold! I hate to end it there, but I've already exceeded the 1000 word limit by a lot. If you want more you know what to do! I need a least 5 reviews to carry on! Don't expect others to do it for you, you don't have to have an account to leave a review, it can be completely anonymous! I want to hear from you and I really want to share the next chapter with you!

So until next time, Sayonara!


	14. Chapter 14 Princess Panic

Replies To Reviews:

Onekindofgirl: I'm glad you liked the yuuram hotness, there definitely will be more in the future!

I hope you will review again soon!

Yue-yan: It was getting pretty steamy eh? I was hot just writing it! Lol! Who knew safe sex talks could be such a turn on lol! I'm glad this story is a favourite! I'll keep working hard to make sure it stays that way!

A.N: It's still pretty hot in here isn't it! *wipes sweat off forehead* But there is something that you guys need to know. Like where the heck is Greta in all this? While some of you are wondering where she is the rest of you are screaming "Who cares just give me some hot yuuram!" which I will… next chapter.

*covers head to protect herself from flying food* I'm sorry It has to be done! We'll get back to some juicy yuuram after this chapter I promise! *yells over booing crowd* well here it is Chapter 14 Princess Panic! *hides*

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 14: Princess Panic

* * *

"There is nothing stable in the world; uproar's your only music." - JOHN KEATS

* * *

While things in Yuri's bedroom were heating up, at the same time in Blood Pledge Castle, everyone was getting ready for the return of the country's princess…

"Conrart what do we tell her, both her Fathers are away on Earth?" a panicked Gunter asked Conrart.

"We'll just have to tell her the truth, His Majesty went temporarily insane and Wolfram accompanied him back to Earth to get some rest," Conrart advised leaving a shocked Gunter behind. Conrart giggled to himself and joined Gwendal outside in waiting for the Princess' arrival.

"So, it seems that both Yuri and Wolfram forgot that their daughter was returning from her six month trip to her homeland today." Gwendal observed, watching the gates expectantly.

"Well with all the chaos that's been happening lately and His Majesty's 'change', I don't find it very surprising," Conrart commented.

"How could they forget their cute little daughter like that!" Gwendal grumbled.

If the original king was right about what happened that afternoon under the Demon Tree, what made them distracted was probably each other. Conrart decided to keep that to himself, especially after hearing about Gwendal's threat to His Majesty.

"It is a wonder," Conrart said instead, "Look it's her Highness' carriage,"

The gates that protected Blood Pledge Castle opened widely to let the elaborate carriage through.

The carriage was pumpkin shaped and painted pink just for the Princess, there were two noble brown stallions pulling it up the road towards the Castle's doors. The Gates closed behind the carriage and the guards returned to their post.

The carriage came to a stop and the door opened, revealing a 13 year-old girl wearing a light blue Sundress. Her curly hair was hanging free just reaching past her shoulders.

"Princess Greta, welcome back," Conrart welcomed, offering his hand to the girl to help her get down.

"Thank you Conrad! It's great to finally be home!" she cheered accepting Conrart's hand and bounding to the ground gracefully.

"How was Zoracca?" Gwendal asked politely, the time for politics was not now.

"The restoration is almost complete, my Grandfather is leading them well. I just wish my Mother could have seen it. The people are so grateful for our help," Greta informed making her way into the Castle.

"That's good news, I'm glad everything is going according to plan," Conrart said.

"How has everyone been?" Greta asked, searching the entrance for something or someone.

"Everyone has been fine, Gisela has created a new antidote for dragon pox, Dakauscas has started to grow back his hair. Annissina attempted to blow up the Castle three times, Joask made a new spy costume for himself (bridal gown) and Gwendal, Gunter and I have been trying to run the Castle as smoothly as possible," Conrart recounted earning a chuckle from the Princess.

"How have Papa Wolfram and Daddy Yuri been?" she asked almost nervously.

"Wolfram's helped Mother make a new kind of flower called "True Love's Patience" (it's a deep red with green and black streaks in the middle) and Yuri, Yuri's been busy with his Earth studies, in fact he's there right now with Wolfram." Conrart informed the sad Princess reluctantly.

"I see," she replied simply, no longer searching the halls for people who weren't there.

"I'm sorry Greta, I thought they'd be back by now," Conrart apologized pulling the Princess in for a hug.

Great accepted the hug and buried her face into Conrart's jacket.

"It's not your fault, it must have been important if they both had to go," she whispered instead of spoke, afraid her voice would break. "Oh, well since my Fathers' aren't here I'll let you know I invited a friend over to the Castle, he'll be here in a couple of weeks."

"A friend?" he asked, wondering who this friend was.

"Yup, I wanted to tell Papa all about him…" she trailed off sadden again.

"I know you miss them and are upset that they couldn't make it, but it seems they have reached a new level in their relationship," Conrart recounted feeling the girl brighten in his arms.

"Daddy is finally returning Papa's feelings! Shinou's plan must have worked!" she celebrated, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "You weren't supposed to know that,"

"What exactly was King Shinou's plan?" Conrart asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you promise to not let anyone know, I'll tell you." Greta bargained.

"Ok, I promise, maybe this will explain all the craziness that's been happening recently." Conrart agreed.

"Well, it all started a couple of days after Daddy Yuri's birthday…"

_Daddy Yuri wasn't getting much sleep and was blaming Papa Wolfram for his lack of sleep._

"_Wolfram, if you didn't sleep like a tornado of punches than maybe I'd get some sleep!" Yuri complained loudly one morning._

"_It's not my fault! You must have ate something funny!" Wolfram argued, secretly worried about his wimp._

"_You know what? I'm not in the mood to argue! I'm going to Earth tonight, and nothing you say or do will make me stay!" Yuri declared marching out of the Royal Chambers, leaving Wolfram alone._

"_There must be something wrong with Yuri. He's been like this since his birthday! I'll ask Shinou about this," Wolfram decided. He started to get dressed then headed for the temple…_

* * *

"_His demon blood is taking over his human blood?" Wolfram asked in bewilderment._

"_Yes, but he's going to need someone to guide him as both is halves start waging war on each other. He needs someone to help him decide which life is the best life for him." Shinou explained._

"_I'll help him! I am his fiancé!" Wolfram declared, volunteering himself._

"_It has to be someone who loves him, or the spell will not work," Shinou said shaking his head slightly._

"_I do love Yuri, he is my one true love, I will do anything for him!" Wolfram exclaimed almost begging Shinou to let him help._

"_I believe you, I'll need one of your hairs for the spell to work." Shinou agreed reaching for one of Wolfram's golden hairs._

"_Ow," Wolfram winced as the hair was pulled out._

_The hair started to glow blue then gold, then it returned to normal._

"_All you need to do is put this on Yuri's head while he's sleeping and chant "From now on your Dream guide I'll be, till thou decides who he wants to be," three times," Shinou explained giving the hair back to his descendant._

"_That's it?" Wolfram asked, amazed at the spell's simplicity._

"_That's it, hurry along now my dear descendant, His Majesty is asleep right now," Shinou concluded waving Wolfram in dismissal._

"_Thank you!" Wolfram called over his shoulder as he ran out of the temple back to the Castle._

* * *

"_From now on your Dream guide I'll be, till thou decides who he wants to be," Wolfram chanted for the third time. He watched in amazement as his hair glowed blue, than disappeared into Yuri's head._

"_Gross," Wolfram observed._

_At Wolfram's words Yuri started to wake._

"_What's gross Wolf?" Yuri asked groggily, wiping the sleep out of his eyes._

_"A wimpy king that sleeps at his desk," Wolfram lied, flicking Yuri on the forehead teasingly._

_"Ow, just when I thought I'd finally get some sleep…"_

"…and that's what happened." Greta concluded.

"I see, how did you know all this? You were in Zoracca." Conrart pointed, wondering if the Princess had spies.

"Wolfram told me in his letter, he was really worried about Daddy Yuri," Greta answered.

"So you both knew what was going on with Yuri?" Conrart asked, a little offended that he was left out of the loop.

"Yup! Why? Didn't Wolfram tell you?" Greta countered, feeling special that her Father trusted her so much.

"No… he didn't tell anyone," Conrart revealed.

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's forget about all that ugly stuff and let's go find Gwendal! I want to have a tea party!" The princess announced. Skipping down the hallway.

"Wait for me!" Conrart called.

Although Annissina came for Gwendal halfway through the tea party, the afternoon ended on a happy note, Gwendal was too far gone to even care.

A.N: And that is your really extra early chapter that you guys earned! If you want another one you guys know the drill! In the next chapter I guarantee lots of yuuram-lishous-ness! So review, review, review!

UPDATE: I edited it a bit, I shouldn't have posted it when I was so tired! Sorry guys!

*runs away*


	15. Chapter 15 Nighttime Naughtiness

Replies to Reviews:

Yue-yan: I guess I'm good at distracting my audience lol! But Greta was never out of the loop! It explains why Wolfram appears in every one of Yuri's dreams, a few people caught on but not everyone did.

I wonder how Yuri would take it if he found out that Wolfram put a spell on him… we'll just have to wait and see!

A.N: Most of you were glad to see Greta, and now you know the other secret behind Yuri's dreams. I've got lots of reviews lately so I'm really pumped for writing right now! So here it is chapter 15 Night-time Naughtiness, Oh La La!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 15: Night-time Naughtiness

* * *

"Night brings our troubles to the light, rather than banishes them," - SENECA

* * *

_"Yuri, I trust you," he finally breathed, one of his hands leaving my hair and covering his face._

_"Then, can I have you?" I asked to make sure he was mine._

_He nodded, his face a delicious shade of pink._

_"Don't worry Wolf, I'll be gentle…"_

* * *

I tiptoed through the dark room careful not to wake the sleeping wimp. He'd been out since Shori finished his "talk" and had been sleeping since. He was such a wimp! Fainting after lesson about safe sex!

"_Wolfram," _he murmured in his sleep.

I sighed, it was to be expected that he'd be dreaming of me, I was his dream guide after all. When he sought out help in his sleep I would appear and help him make the right choice. I don't know what goes on in his dreams, but the me in his dreams reacts to the situation exactly as I would in real life.

I made my way to his desk and but down the tray of wrapped sandwiches and glass of water on it. It was a little past ten o'clock and I had to wake him up so he could eat and drink before going back to sleep. I was going to wake him up, but I just wanted to watch him for a little while.

I kneeled beside his bed and watched his face. He looked happy but seemed to be concentrating on something. He murmured something but I didn't catch it. I moved closer to his mouth to hear what he was saying.

"_Who knew Shori's advice would come in handy so fast," _he murmured before rolling over.

My eyebrow twitched, what advice was he talking about.

"_Ah, Wolf this feels so good," _he muttered, making a slight moaning sound.

My eyebrow twitched again, what exactly was he dreaming about? I felt my anger begin to rise.

"_Wolf do you mind if I come inside you?" _he gasped.

He was having THAT kind of dream about me AGAIN! THAT PERVERTED WIMP!

I formed a fireball in my hand, lighting up the whole room.

"Oh, Yuri, please do," I said in a seductive voice, "BUT ONLY IF I CAN COME AT YOU FIRST!"

I ripped off his cover and threw him onto the floor. I sat onto of his stomach. He was awake now.

"I'm sorry Wolfram! It's not my fault it's all Shori's fault for saying those suggestive things!" he cried covering his face.

My fireball grew larger.

"And here I was worried about you when you were having a wet dream about me! AGAIN!" I yelled bringing my fireball close to his face.

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't stop thinking about you since that kiss, and then Shori had to put all those ideas in my head! I'm just a normal teenage boy with more hormones than brains!" he cried.

He was right, human boys seem to have such a high level of hormones, like they'd mate with anything that stood on two legs! I decided to try another tactic, instead of getting angry I could find out how he feels about me.

"So you haven't stopped thinking of me. Do you want to do those things that Shori said with me," I asked seductively, leaning close to his face, my chest to his chest. His breathing quickened.

"I don't know, it was just a dream," he murmured looking away. I pulled his face back.

"You mean you'd do that with anyone," I growled dangerously, I knew he wouldn't but I wanted to see how he'd answer.

"No Wolfram! I'd only do that with the one I love!" he declared, staring straight into my eyes.

"So I guess you must love me, for in your dreams we have se-" he put his hand on my mouth to stop me for saying any more.

"I don't know Wolf, all I know is that you mean a lot more to me than before, more than anyone else ever has." he whispered, his hand still covering my mouth. "When I figure out what I want to do with my life I'll tell you how I feel,"

I nodded, I knew he'd say that but it still made me happy to hear it.

* * *

The next day was a school day so Yuri left and I waited for him to return at home. I helped Mother Jennifer clean the house, in the afternoon she left to go buy some supplies for dinner. We came up with a sort of sign language to understand what each other was saying.

While alone, I went through Yuri's CDs he showed me last time, but I couldn't understand anything that they were saying. I came across a song I liked and listened to it over and over again, that's how Yuri found me when he returned.

"Hey Wolf, what are you listening to?" he asked as he sat beside me by his CD player.

"I don't know, I don't understand what they are saying, but it sounds like a love song," I answered, my eyes focused on the spinning disc.

"Do you want me to translate? It may sound weird in the Demon Language, but this is one of my favourite love songs," he offered. I nodded silently, I really wanted to hear his singing voice.

He opened his mouth and started to sing, his words sounded much more graceful than the ones the singer was signing.

He didn't have an angel's voice, but it was clear and deep, kind of like the Maou's voice.

"_Ever since I first saw your face,_

_I knew you'd be my saving grace._

_Your words push me forward_

_Making me become a better person._

_I want to be more for you,_

_I hope you'll come to love me too."_

I watched his face as he continued to sing, wishing that he was saying those words to me. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed contently. He stumbled a bit, but then he continued without fault.

"_I never knew I could feel this way,_

_I become someone new everyday._

_I know this is all because of you,_

_Making me become a better person._

_I want to be more for you…"_

"_I hope you'll come to love me too," _I finished for him lifting my eyes to met his. His deep black eyes widened at first, catching the hopeful tone in my voice. I stared back at him, hoping he could feel how much I truly loved him. He must have felt it, because he blushed a nice shade of pink. I chuckled slightly, and brought my face closer to his. I wanted him to chose whether or not he would kiss me, he could easily turn away. I'd just call him a wimp then drop it.

He glanced between my lips and my eyes, I wondered what he was thinking about. He looked slightly confused and he was thinking deeply. I blew across his face gently, trying to bring him back to the present. He looked at my eyes again and blushed a cherry red. He brought a shaking hand to my face and cupped my cheek, I leaned into his hand, smelling the unique scent that was Yuri.

He brought my face closer to his own and slowly closed his eyes, I did the same.

The kiss was gentle and naïve, just like Yuri. His lips were soft and curious, I opened my mouth slightly for him and licked his bottom lip with my tongue. This must have sent off something inside Yuri, because the next thing I knew, I was on my back and Yuri was on top of me, Frenching me passionately. I kissed him back with just as much passion and drowned in his touch. When the need to breathe was just to much we broke apart, each others saliva dripping down the sides of our mouths.

"I don't know if I love you Wolfram," he panted, trying to catch his breath, "But I know I love kissing you,"

I blushed, the song ended and new one with a fast beat and a singer with a sexy voice started. "Then let's continue lover boy," I teased bringing his lips back to mine, our tongues meeting instantly in our open mouthed embrace. The song's almost instinctual beat added fire to our passionate lip locking. I savoured the moment thinking about doing this again back in the castle, Greta was going to be so happy to know that Yuri was finally starting to accept me. Wait, Greta!

I pushed Yuri off me, just enough so that I could look into his eyes.

"Yuri, Greta was supposed to come home a week after you got back, that means we missed her homecoming!" I panicked, feeling ashamed for forgetting my own daughter. His face paled.

"I'm such a bad father!" he cried in self-hatred, rolling off of me.

"We have to go back home!" I declared.

"Of course, I'll leave a note for my parents and Shori,"

After Yuri wrote the note and we had gathered our things in a water-proof bag, we jumped into the bath tub and whirled back to the Demon Kingdom. Thinking of ways to make it up to our daughter as we went.

A.N: I know, I know you're disappointed that it was just a dream, but what do you expect the rating is only T and this is called "Dreams of The Demon King". But I did give you a nice make-out scene to make up for it. No one is getting laid until they are married! But that doesn't mean they can't do other things if you catch my drift. This story will probably stay T rated, but my next story, the sequel, will be rated M. I'm going to continue the funny and the quotes. The story will be about Yuri's life after his decision, and the classes he will have to take because of it. I won't tell you anymore because that will ruin the ending for this story! But there will be hints for it in the following chapters, please look out for them! There are also hints in the anime, just so you know.

I'm sorry if you think my song writing was corny, but I'll leave the sexy song up to your imagination.

I enjoyed writing in Wolfram's point of view and I'll probably do it again. If you want chapter 16 to be just as awesome I'll need more reviews! So take an extra five minutes and tell me what you think. I'll always reply and they always make my day!


	16. Chapter 16 Heartless Humor

A.N: Hiya! I was having a bit of a writers' block and then I read Riaries review for chapter 13 and I came up with an idea! So this chapter is dedicated to you Riaries! You may have no idea how you gave me the idea but you did so this is all for you my friend!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 16: Heartless Humor

* * *

"Everything is funny as long as it is happening to someone else," - WILL ROGERS

* * *

THUD THUD THUD THUD

"…Ulrike it was just the funniest thing I had ever seen and so I said to the guy…" Shinou chattered away to the poor priestess oblivious to the double black fury that lurched just behind the closed door.

THUD THUD THUD… CRRREEEEAK... The heavy oak doors slid open and a teenage boy was revealed beyond it's threshold.

"Shinou!" the boy about the age of 15 shouted from across the room, at the chattering ghost of a dead king.

"Oh, my I was wondering when you'd come!" the Ghost exclaimed at the sight of the angry boy, "I see you're still wet from your journey…"

"Shinou, you have no idea what I went through," the boy shuddered at the memory. "I need your help to do something,"

"And what would that be?" the King asked, curious to see if it would be fun for him.

"I need your help to get… REVENGE!" the boy then started to laugh uncontrollably. His evil laughter bouncing off the walls of the Temple.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you," The King agreed excitedly, this was definitely going to be fun!

* * *

"Brr," I shivered, feeling cold chills run down my spine.

"It's pretty warm in here, are you catching a cold?" Wolfram asked as he put his hand on my forehead to feel it's temperature.

I blushed slightly at the contact.

"No, I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen," I replied after he removed his hand.

It wasn't that I didn't like him touching me, it's just that I've never been in a romantic relationship before, let alone with a guy. The new kind of closeness between us kind of scares me, but it also excites me. So in the end I just feel confused. It seemed that Wolfram picked up on that because he has been keeping his space. I sighed, maybe I don't deserve Wolfram, he's just too good for me.

"Yuri what's wrong?" Wolfram asked, concerned after picking up my change in mood.

"Um, nothings wrong," I lied, knowing that he'd notice anyway.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Wolfram said putting his hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me.

"I know it's just that every time I look at you I think about how it would be so much better if you wore that pink nightgown all the time!" I complained. After repeating the words I just said in my head I slapped my hand over my mouth. I did NOT mean to say that!

Wolfram gaped at me, as shocked as I was at the words that fell out of my mouth.

"I didn't mean to say that! I meant to say that your creamy thighs look really great in those pants!" my mouth said without my permission.

Wolfram looked from shocked to angry in a split second.

"No Wolfram I didn't mean to say that! My mouth keeps saying things I don't want to say! I just wanted to tell you that you moan like a girl when I kiss you!" I yelled, my mouth taking a mind of it's own.

Wolfram went from angry to embarrassed to furious so fast that if I wasn't watching him I would have missed it. I gulped.

"YOU PERVERTED WIMP! How dare you say that! How do you even know what a girl sounds like! If anyone moans like a girl it's you WIMP!" Wolfram roared just as my office door opened, revealing a very shocked Conrad and a very angry Gwendal, his eyebrow twitching dangerously.

I wanted to run away, but before I could Gwendal reached over my desk and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"I told you before, King or not, if you touched my baby brother, I'd bury you!" Gwendal threatened, his face saying 'prepare to die'.

Being the idiot I am I opened my mouth to plea for my safety, but of course that's not what my mouth decided to say.

"You're just jealous that I can make someone moan my name, while you haven't got any for the past 100 years."

I was going to die.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gwendal roared as the ground started shaking.

Yup, I was definitely going to die.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around Gwendal's torso and he was pulled away from me. Conrad and Gwendal wrestled on the ground, I took that as my cue to run for my life.

I climbed over my desk and jumped off, running for the doors.

"Where do you think you're going wimp!" a deadly voice called behind me. Crap I forgot about Wolfram!

I tried to clamp my mouth shut as I fled from the scene but of course I can't get away that easy.

"Catch me if you can your royal bratiness!"

"Yuri I am going to BURN you to a crisp!" he promised as he ran after me.

What did I do to deserve this!

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha! That was great!" the boy laughed as he watched Yuri flee from Wolfram and Gwendal from the crystal ball.

"I did enjoy the show!" Shinou agreed sitting beside the laughing boy.

"This is only phase 1! My revenge is not yet completed!" the boy blurted out, feeling slightly high from all his laughing.

"So why are you causing all this trouble my friend? Not that I mind just curious," Shinou prodded.

"Because not only did he leave me behind, but he also forgot all about me, and I went through so much shit because of that!" the boy said heatedly. "I will get my revenge and I will laugh!"

Shinou left the boy to his evil laughing and walked over to the 800 year old priestess who was cowering away from the mad child.

"What is wrong with him?" I priestess whispered to the ghost.

"I think he ate something funny back on Earth, or he just snapped," Shinou offered.

He may not know the cause of the boy's sudden change in personality, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it while it lasted.

A.N: This is my shortest chapter, I was running late so it isn't edited but I will edit it later! Sorry, please review, review, review! I'll answer all questions next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17 Jesting Joker

A.N: Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews, I'm glad you guys thought it was funny. I'm not going to say who it is because that would just ruin his fun. I know it's obvious but for his sake I'm not going to mention his name. *cough Murata cough cough*

UPDATE: Sorry guys I feel asleep so this chapter was almost not posted on time, this is the new edited verison, one with a title! Thank you for your patience!

Now on to chapter 17!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 17: Jesting Joker

* * *

"Many a true word is spoken in jest." - ENGLISH PROVERB

* * *

This was one of those times where he wished he had a camera. It really was a sight to behold. It was a real life fighting dust cloud, random limbs sticking out from time to time just to be dragged back in. Unlike the ones in cartoons, this one had fire flying out of it and rocks rumbling through it. The sound it was making was also one to take to memory. Random word like "Wimp" and "Death" were shouted at regular intervals as well as phrases like "I'm sorry" and "I'm going to burn you," and even "6 feet under, 6 FEET UNDER!". The rest of the castle's residents kept a safe distance away, some commenting that it was great that everything was back to normal, but some people wondered why Gwendal was in the dust cloud as well.

Soon a dishevelled Conrart came to the scene. His shirt was sticking out from his pants, he had a distinctive hand print on the side of his face and his usually perfect hair was sticking up in random places. He approached the dust cloud cautiously looking to grab a particular black clad King out of the scuffle, just when he thought he could grab him, a green sleeved arm pulled the poor man by the scruff of his neck and into the cloud where new words were added to list of things shouted.

The boy watching all this take place sat down by the walls ledge and continued to watch in mostly silence, save for a few chuckles when things got really absurd.

After a few minutes the dust began to settle and the boy could see all who were involved. In the middle lay his friend Yuri Shibuya and on his back, tightening the binds on his arms was Wolfram von Bielefeld, a few feet away was a still wrestling Conrart Weller and Gwendal von Voltaire, the latter still shouting nonsense like "Precious baby brother" and his favourite "6 FEET UNDER!". Eventually Conrart knocked his older brother on the back of his neck and the man fell unconscious. Wolfram finished tying Yuri up and added a muffle to stop the king from shouting things like: "Is that all you got sissy boy?" and "I didn't know you wanted me tied up so badly," and finally "Don't listen to me my mouth has a mind of it's own!". Wolfram then stood up, dusted of his clothes and hair, fixed himself up, which really wasn't necessary because he looked beautiful anyway, then threw the tied up king over his shoulder and carried him back inside the castle. Conrart did the same with von Voltaire, and the boy got up to follow them in.

* * *

Admiring his work was something he still liked to do in all of his incarnations. The tied up king was now struggling in a chair and von Voltaire was in the infirmary. Phase 1 had definitely been successful. He had been called to discover the cause of the craziness, of course he was the cause of it all but he wasn't going to be telling that to anyone anytime soon.

"So, why does he keep saying these… things?" Wolfram asked the boy, still miffed about the situation.

The boy pushed his glasses further up his face.

"That's a good question, has he eaten anything strange recently, or maybe tried one of Annissina's experiments?" the boy asked.

"I don't think it was something he ate, I've been eating the same things. But he did take some pills made by Annissina that were not for demon use." Wolfram offered.

"This may be a long term side-effect," the boy scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I'd think it would be best to keep his mouth taped up for now."

"So I can untie him?" Wolfram questioned.

"Only if you want to," the boy teased, leaving the embarrassed prince and King alone.

Once the door was closed the boy let out an evil chuckle.

"The day is not over yet my friend. This is only the beginning!"

* * *

After getting untied and lead to the baths to wash up, I felt that at least for now I could get some peace. I left the muffle in place because I feared what would come out of my mouth if I took it off.

Wolfram was still mad at me, and for good reason, I tried to apologize and he told me I'd just have to make it up to him, and that my real problem was Gwendal. I shivered at the thought of facing Gwendal again. Maybe I should make sure he stays unconscious.

After our baths Wolfram took to me to my office to finish signing the papers. With a muffled sigh I sat down in my chair and took the first sheet and signed my name at the bottom.

Eventually Wolfram left to go check on his brother and I was left alone.

I felt my mind start to wonder and let my hand do it's repetitive task.

About two hours later I finished and got up to stretch. I put the papers into one pile and picked it up to take back to Gwendal's office.

Before I walked in, I took a deep breath and collected myself. This was going to be scary.

Gwendal was sitting behind his desk writing some document. I tiptoed to his desk, put the pile down and just as I was at the door Gwendal's roar stopped me.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" the man roared.

"What did I do? I just signed them like you told me too," I wanted to say but with my mouth tied shut I couldn't say a thing.

"You were supposed to sign your name! Not write insulting phrases!" Gwendal shouted as I cowered in fear.

Conrad suddenly burst through the doors.

"What's going on?" he asked Gwendal, putting me behind his back.

"Read these!" Gwendal shouted shoving the pile of papers at Conrad.

Conrad eyes widened then his face turned red like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's all this yelling about?" Josak's voice suddenly asked from behind me.

I jumped a foot in the air as Joask walked up to Conrad and looked at the papers. He burst into laughter.

"This is great! "Signed, one who uses Gwendal as foot rest," and this one "Signed King of the Wimps,"! Oh and this one, "Signed, The Human EATER!" This one's a classic "Signed, he who deflowers little brothers!" HA, HA, HA!" Joask read from the paper.

I felt my jaw drop to the floor.

"You deflowered my BROTHER!" Gwendal roared as he tried to grab me from behind Conrad.

I was really going to die this time wasn't I?

"Who needs to bury you 6 feet under when I can kill you with my own two hands!" He declared as he chased me out the door.

Seriously, what did I do to deserve this!

A.N: Once again I'm late so I promise I'll edit soon!

UPDATE: I'm really sorry about this, I tried to start earlier but I got distracted and I was sleepy, But I still hoped you liked this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18 Irritating Idiocy

A.N: Hello guys! Long time no see right? You know I could lie and say that my country needed me and I had to fly over to location X and capture Dr V the notorious super villain… but I won't and tell you the truth that I… fell asleep… yup for four days in a row…

So instead of getting one chapter I'm going to give you two or more chapters everyday until I've caught up.

I'd like to thank you for your patience and also for giving me soooo many reviews for the last chapter! I was so happy!

Since I've made you wait I'll tell you a funny story about how a crazy dream affected my life.

In my dream I was with an old friend who I haven't seen for ages. We were sitting at a picnic table eating some lunch when we suddenly burst into song. We sung the pokemon theme song, the English one. It was great because I knew all the words and everything. So this morning I was getting some breakfast and my brother was on the computer in the living room (you can see into the kitchen from the living room). To start up some conversation I told him about my dream, we laughed and then he said it made him remember something from the last few days of school. At lunch time he was sitting with a bunch of his friends deciding what they should buy, the tables are connected to the benches, they look like long picnic tables. Anyway they stopped their talking when they heard a boy say to his friends that he didn't have any money for lunch in the table beside theirs'. So his friends told him if he sung a song than they'd pay for it. SO than he starts singing, you guessed it, the pokemon song! They tell him to stand up and then stand on top of the table! So he sings the whole song and at the end he yells "Gotta Catch 'em all Pokemon!" The whole Cafechapatorium (It's a cafeteria, a chapel and a auditorium all in one) bursts out laughing and applause, but what was the icing on the cake was that one of the lunch ladies came up to him and said that it was a pretty good performance. My brother said he got $5 for his song.

And that's how my dreams affect my life… now lets continue with Yuri's!

So here is chapter 18: Irritating Idiocy

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 18: Irritating Idiocy

* * *

"The point is no one likes having salt rubbed into their wounds, even if it is the salt of the earth." - REBECCA WEST

* * *

What's worse than being tied up in a chair with a muffle in your mouth is being tied up in the same chair twice in one day.

Wolfram was standing guard over me, not for everyone else's protection but for my own. Gwendal was still hunting me down, searching the hallways with his icy cold blue stare.

When Wolfram got wind of what I had written he immediately sought me out, now knowing that I was not in control of my own body.

Since I was out of Gwendal's grasp why am I tied up? Well, as soon as Wolfram found me and saved me from Mr. 6-feet-under, my hands took a mind of their own and started to touch Wolfram in places I or anyone else has never touched before. Which earned me a punch in the face, and I was tied to the chair once again.

"Yuri, do you have any idea who's controlling you?" Wolfram asked breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

I shock my head no.

"It's strange because they're not trying to take complete control of you, just parts of you like your hands and your mouth," Wolfram said thoughtfully, pacing the small room back and forth.

We were in a closet like room, the same room I was tied up before, there was a desk, a chair (which I was tied to) and a small bookshelf with books on horses and stable maintenance. This room must be the Stable boy's office.

"We should ask the Great Sage about this," Wolfram offered bending down to untie my feet from the chair.

"Murana?" I muttered through the muffle.

"Yes, he said this was a long term effect, but I don't think that's the case." Wolfram went on. "Now lets go before Gwendal gets here and buries you down into the core."

Wolfram helped me off the chair and we tiptoed down the hallway and finally out of the castle.

It was a long walk to the temple, in another awkward silence, but when we made it a shine maiden welcomed us in like we were expected guests.

Pulling me along, Wolfram and I finally made it before the central room where we knew Murata would be. I could hear laughing behind the door and I wanted to know what was so funny.

Before I could push open the door with my shoulder, Wolfram held me back and put his finger to his mouth. I got the hint and put my ear to the door instead.

"You know they're going to be here soon," a deep voice said, the voice probably belonging to Shinou.

"I know it's just that, "He who deflowers little brothers!" That was classic!" a crazed voice said before continuing their laughter.

"Yes your pranks have gone quite well, but don't you think you're going a little too far?" Shinou asked the laughing boy.

Who ever was talking with Shinou is the one that's been giving me all this trouble!

"It's all his fault! He had it coming…"

SLAM

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO HAS BEEN GIVING ME ALL THIS TROUBLE!" I wanted to say as I dramatically entered the room but what really happened was:

"FO IF MAS FOU FMO FAS BEEM GIFING MEF ALL WHIS TROUMLE!" I yelled through the muffle as I fell through the door.

I was met with laughter.

"Oh Shibuya! You look so funny! Ha, ha this was so worth it!" a voice I recognized as Murata's laughed.

"Murana?" I wondered aloud.

"Yuri are you ok?" Wolfram asked quietly as he helped me off the floor.

"I'm fime," I answered.

"I can't understand you with that on," Wolfram muttered as he took off the muffle.

"Oh that's so much better!" I cheered as I stretched my mouth.

"Ha, ha! You crack me up Shibuya! This was the best idea ever! You are so fun to irate!" Murata laughed as he fell onto the floor in a fit.

"Murata, why did you do it?" I asked, a little scared of the now rolling boy.

"It's all your fault you know," he managed through his dying chuckles.

"What did I do?" I asked, completely puzzled.

"Well for one thing you forgot me on earth!" he counted off.

I gasped as I realized I did forget him after all.

"And then you left that note in the Demon language and Shori read it wrong and thought you had run off with Wolfram to elope because Wolfram was pregnant with your child." Murata recounted pointing at me accusingly with his finger.

"How did he get that from a letter saying I was going home early with Wolfram and to not worry?" I asked Wolfram who shrugged in response.

"Then he called me over to help you look for you guys, then mama-san took me to go baby clothes shopping, all the while I tried to tell her boys, demon or not, could not get pregnant. And when we finally got home I had a huge headache, and mama-san gave me two pills that I thought was Advil but was actually another one of Annissina's experiments, which completely warped my personality! And so I decided to get revenge on you after I finally convinced Shori that you were not eloping and that he should send me home!" he ranted all in one breath.

"Wow, we really need to teach Shori how to read," Wolfram commented, I nodded in agreement.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Murata shouted.

"It's not like I've forgotten you, Gwendal is going to kill me when he finds me so I need you to tell him the truth!" I declared.

"And why should I?" Murata challenged crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because if you don't you'll have to be my personal maid for a week, and in full costume!" I announced, proud of my idea.

"I don't think that will work, he'll probably like dressing up as a maid," Wolfram argued.

"I'd love to see my Sage in a maid outfit!" Shinou fantasized saying something for the first time since I barged in.

"Well… I'll think of something! But you have to tell Gwendal the truth!" I repeated trying to sound firm in my resolve.

"Fine Shibuya, but I don't think that will get him off your back," Murata agreed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because even though he knows the truth he still looks pretty angry," Murata observed as he pointed behind me.

I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine, I decided it was best not to turn around just yet.

"You're probably wondering how I did it, well, all I did was put the suggestion in your subconscious mind, if you really didn't want to say or do those things you wouldn't have." Murata explained, tapping his forehead.

"So you're saying he wanted to do those things!" Wolfram shouted as he grabbed my collar making it hard to breathe.

"Well he wouldn't have normally done it, all he needed was a little push." Murata clarified, marking the end of my life.

"No Wolf it's not true!" I squeaked in desperation.

"Save it for someone who cares WIMP!" Wolfram shouted. "Big brother, would you care to assist me in finishing off this idiot!" Wolfram called over my shoulder.

"With pleasure!" Gwendal's voice answered.

Before I could protest I was dragged from the room my shouts echoing off the walls.

"So why did you lie, my devilish Sage?" Shinou asked as he watched the fighting dust cloud disappear over the hill.

"It's simple really, who ever heard of a 2 phase plan? Everyone knows revenge comes in sets of three," Murata explained as he left the room to have dinner with the Shine maidens.

"You know, you never fail to amaze me," Shinou commented as he followed the boy out.

"Well that is why you decided to give me a demon's lifetime," Murata replied as he stood up on tiptoe to give the King a chaste kiss.

"There is that, and for more pleasurable reasons as well," Shinou chuckled seductively as he lead the sage from the room intending to keep him for the night.

A.N: Well that's it for now, I'm going to eat dinner than start working on the next chapter. I gave some ShinMura for you, and I hope you guys can come up with a good punishment for Murata. I'll reply to your reviews for chapter 17 soon!

Thanks for waiting! I hope you will continue to read and review!


	19. Chapter 19 Worrisome Wounds

A.N: Sorry guys this was supposed to be posted last night, I got distracted. Anyway a lot of you feel sorry for Yuri so I'm going to give him a break and a nice blond-haired green-eyed treat! And Murata, well we'll see what happens to him.

So here it is chapter 19 Worrisome Wounds

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 19: Worrisome Wounds

* * *

"The misfortunes hardest to bear are these which never came." - JAMES RUSSELL LOWELL

* * *

I managed to escape from Gwendal and Wolfram's grasp when we made it back to the castle. Conrad was waiting for us and he immediately jumped Gwendal and tackled him to the ground, where a nice bone-cracking sound was heard.

"OW!" Gwendal howled and he brought his right wrist to chest, cradling it with his other arm.

"I'm sorry Gwendal, are you ok?" Conrad asked his older brother as he checked him over for any other injuries.

"Of course not! You broke my wrist, all for a pathetic excuse for a king!" he yelled, wincing in pain.

"Hey! I already told you it wasn't my fault! Murata was controlling me! This has nothing to do with my ability to be king!" I hollered back from a safe distance.

"A real man could fight off a presence that tries to control the mind or body!" Gwendal roared back as he carefully stood up from the ground.

"Just like I did Brother?" Wolfram asked Gwendal in a deadly cold voice. "I'll send Gisela to check your wrist. Come on Yuri, lets go to bed."

Wolfram grabbed my wrist and pulled me back inside, he told a guard to go get Gisela along the way.

We walked through the halls in silence. I could tell Wolfram was upset by Gwendal's words.

"Wolf, you know he didn't mean that, he was just angry," I said trying to soothe his wounds.

"I know Yuri, but that doesn't mean it doesn't ring some truth," he replied quietly.

We reached our chambers and Wolfram pulled me inside. He closed the door and locked it behind me, leading me towards the fit-for-five bed.

I sat on the edge and Wolfram stood in front of me, staring at my face intently.

I blushed under his gaze and looked into his eyes, only to see that he was looking at my jaw than my own eyes.

He brought his hand up to the side of my face and rubbed his fingers on my jaw very softly, I still winced in pain despite his gentleness.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said softly as a green glow started to emit from his hand.

The healing Majutsu worked instantly, the warm glow felt wonderful on my sore jaw. I almost purred in contentment.

I looked up to Wolfram's face again, he was wearing such a sad expression that it broke my heart just to look at it.

"Wolf," I started, bringing my hand up to join his. "Wolfram, you are not weak, we all know that what happened 3 years ago was something no one could fight."

I stared into his eyes, hoping that he could understand and see the truth of my words.

"But, it was my greatest regret, I could have hurt you, I could have…" I stopped Wolfram's rant of "what ifs" by bringing my free hand to his mouth.

"Wolfram, you didn't and I know you will never intentionally hurt me, it's in the past. It's time to let go," I soothed caressing his face with my hand. "Today's been a long day, a day I hope to never repeat."

I got up to go change into some pyjamas but Wolfram pulled me back. I looked at him questioningly.

"Thanks Yuri," he whispered.

I smiled and kissed his cheek shyly, tasting the sweetness that was Wolfram.

"No problem," I replied.

The silence that fell as we changed into our nightwear, wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. Once we were changed we climbed into our respected sides of the bed and pulled the covers up to our chins. Wolfram faced away from me and I reflected on the day we had. I blushed slightly in remembrance of my earlier actions.

"Wolf," I called quietly.

"Yes," he replied rolling over to face me.

"I'm sorry for the things I said and wrote, and for touching you on… in places." I managed, Wolfram joining me in a scarlet blush.

"It's not like it's your fault, stupid sage" he murmured angrily. "And it's not like you can't touch me, I am your fiancé after all, you have every right to touch what's yours," he added, blushing a tomato red and rolling away from me.

There was no other word to describe him other than 'cute'. I felt like teasing him.

"So that means you want me to touch you," I said coyly eagerly awaiting his reaction.

And it was just as cute as I expected it to be.

He did a full body twitch, even his ears glowed red.

"I didn't say that," he mumbled so quietly I almost missed it.

"So you don't like it when I touch you here," I teased as I brought my hand to thigh, rubbing small circles on it.

"Mnn," he said as he shook his head no.

"Or here," I whispered into his ear as I brought my fingers under his nightgown, touching the soft skin there.

He shivered and shook his head no again.

This wass the first time I really appreciated the frilly pink nightgown. It made it so easy to tease him.

"Or here," I whispered into his ear again as I trailed my fingers up his legs, past the ties of his undergarments onto his stomach. I traced designs onto his stomach, appreciating his muscled abs and the shivers I earned from caressing it.

He moaned slightly and I pulled him against me. I brought my hand further up his body, exploring every inch of skin, lost in it's unbelievable softness.

"It seems to me that you like it a lot," I teased, nipping his ear gently with my teeth.

He moaned again and I buried my nose in his hair, inhaling his scent deeply that I loved so much.

"Y-Yuri, don't get carried away." he gasped out as he brought his hand up to stop my own.

His words hit me like a slap to the face. What was I doing touching a guy like this, and Wolfram for that matter?

I all but ripped my hand away and rolled away from Wolfram.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was doing," I apologized, burying my head into my pillow in shame.

"It's fine wimp," he answered stiffly. But there was no way he could mask the hurt in his voice. "Just go to sleep, you have a lot to do tomorrow.

He rolled over onto his side and an uncomfortable silence fell. I screwed up big time.

* * *

"_Yuri," a voice called from the darkness._

"_Who are you?" I called back searching the darkness fruitlessly._

"_A friend," it replied, I noticed it was the one from before._

"_Why are you here?" I asked already knowing the answer._

"_I'm here to guide you," it replied, "Yuri you have to make you decision and soon!" It urged._

"_Why? What's going to happen if I don't?" I asked, a little scared of the answer._

"_You have to soon or else your kingdom will fall," it stressed and a scene was revealed to me._

_It was the one from my nightmare, the war!_

_I saw Wolfram again, leading the soldiers of the Great Demon Kingdom. His hand raised with a growing fire ball in it._

_I knew what was going to happen next._

_An arrow flew through the air and shot Wolfram in the chest._

_He fell off his horse and I screamed his name._

"_If you don't make your choice, all you love will die," _

"_WOLFRAM!"_

* * *

A.N: So there you have it another dream. Chapter 20 will be up soon so look out for it! I think I'm finally starting to get my mojo back!

Please review, review, review!


	20. Chapter 20 Victorious Vacations

A.N: Here is the second chapter of the day! The promised Chapter 20! I have a question to ask you guys **so make sure you read the author note at the bottom!** This chapter is extra long to make up for not posting four days in a row! My right hand hurts right now, I was planning to write the next chapter but it seems that I won't get my way. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 20: Victorious Vacations (my name actually means Victory, a cookie for anyone who can guess it!)

* * *

"I came, I saw, I conquered." - JULIUS CAESAR (Awesome quote eh?)

* * *

"WOLFRAM!"

I awoke with a start, cold sweat traveling down my back. I sat for a couple of minutes, trying to slow down my breathing and racing heart beat. For the first time I noticed that the bed was colder than it usually was. I looked beside me, expecting to see a sleeping Wolfram, but instead I was shocked to see I was alone.

Wolfram rarely ever got up before me, I looked out the window, it was just after dawn, where was he?

I stretched and got out of bed. I pulled off my sweat soaked pyjamas and threw on my jogging suit. I wasn't clean but it didn't matter, I was already covered in sweat.

I fixed my bed head and then left my chambers meeting Conrad in the hallway.

"Good Morning your Majesty," he greeted his ever present smile on his face.

"Good Morning, and it's YURI, Conrad." I reminded him as we walked down the hallway towards the exit.

"Of course,"

"Conrad, how's Gwendal?" I asked nervously, there was no way Gwendal was happy with me.

"He's fine, just a small fracture. In a week he will be as good as new," he divulged as we made it to the courtyard.

"Good," I said, I was filled with a sense of relief. "I think, I'll give him the week off then, in apology for all the trouble I caused yesterday."

"That's very nice of you Yuri, but who will take care of all Gwendal's work?" Conrad asked, secretly hoping to not be asked to do it.

"I have a person in mind," I answered mysteriously.

We continued our jog in relative silence, until I couldn't hold my question in any longer.

"Conrad have you seen Wolfram?" I asked trying not to let my worried tone leak through.

"I believe I saw him with Greta this morning, they were having a conversation in the Princess' chambers," Conrad revealed making me sigh in relief. "Why, did you get into a fight again?"

I frowned.

"No, I think I hurt him last night, I was playing around but I went to far," I confessed, feeling better after talking about it.

"Have you apologized?" he asked Fatherly.

"I have but, not properly I guess," I shrugged, not sure what to do.

"I think you should talk to him about it, Wolfram cares about you very much and I hate to see him hurt." Conrad advised as we came to a stop in front of the castle. "If you talk to him honestly, I'm sure he will understand."

"Thanks Conrad," I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Now go tell Gwendal the good news!" Conrad shooed me and I ran inside, intent on having a long hot bath.

I walked down the corridors, happy now that I had a plan and soon would make a lot of other people happy. I whistled my cell phone's ring tone and all but skipped to the Royal Baths.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember what happened but I know I caused a lot of trouble for you," I heard Murata's voice say from Gwendal's office.

I knocked on the door, then pushed it open.

Inside of his office was Murata, an irritated Wolfram, and Gwendal himself.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"I came to apologize Yuri, last night I woke up and didn't remember anything, the last thing I remember was taking some pills Mama-san gave to me," Murata filled me in.

"You really don't remember what happened?" I asked suspiciously.

"No but Shinou told me what happened," he blushed deeply. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused," He bowed first to me than Gwendal and Wolfram.

"Well you can make up for it by doing Gwendal's job for the next week, Gwendal is going on Vacation." I informed.

"He is?" Wolfram asked.

"I am?" Gwendal asked completely bewildered at the turn of events.

"Yes you are. You deserve a break after what happened yesterday, it is partially my fault for leaving a letter in the Demon language. You're also injured, take the week off and concentrate on healing." Gwendal's expression went from looking a little angry to touched, than back to his usual expressionless face.

"As you wish your Majesty," he finally said as he left the room.

"Sorry Shibuya, but I can't. At least for the first three days, I have somewhere I have to be." Murata confessed with an apologetic smile on his face.

"And where is that?" I asked, suspecting that he was trying to run away from the work.

He blushed again, but quickly covered it with laughter.

"No where that concerns you, but I will be back and I'll do his work for the last four days," he promised.

"I guess I'll have to do it till then," I sighed sadly.

"Sorry Shibuya," he apologized again. "And by the way, no offence or anything, but Shibuya, you stink," he pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger.

I blushed with embarrassment.

"Well I was heading for the baths," I chuckled, scratching the back of my head sheepishly. "Wolfram will you join me,"

Wolfram looked shocked for being addressed for the first time. He nodded wordlessly and followed me out of the office towards the baths.

We undressed and washed in silence. I knew Wolfram was waiting for me to say something but I was too nervous to do so. When Wolfram started to wash his back I took the initiative.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" I asked breaking the tension that was between us.

Wolfram studied my face before answering.

"If you want to," he said simply and handed my the sponge.

I started to scrub his back admiring his almost flawless skin, it was perfect except for a long thin scar on his shoulder blade. He got it when he was saving me from an assassination attempt. The hooded man's poison tipped sword slashed through his back. The poison prevented the scar from completely healing, no matter how much healing Majutsu I put in it.

I traced the scar thoughtfully with my finger. He shivered slightly.

"Sorry," I murmured softly, apologizing for more than just my touch.

"It's ok, you're a wimp so I shouldn't be expecting much from you," he replied his tone full of hurt.

"That's not it Wolfram. I'm so new to all of this, I have never been in a relationship before and I've never felt this way for anyone either," I confessed, putting my arms around him and pulling him towards me. "You know how people on Earth see a relationship between two people of the same gender,"

"Yah and it's stupid," Wolfram acknowledged. "But there was that place in Canada where they accepted it and even had a parade celebrating it!"

I chuckled at the memory, a year ago we went on a world tour with Bob. We met with hundreds of Earth Demons and saw so many great places.

"Well not everywhere is as cool and accepting as Canada, Wolfram," I said.

"You should become Canadian then!" he grumbled.

"Hey, I'm proud to be Japanese," I laughed.

"Well Japan should take a page out of Canada's book. They were so colourful there, it was the place that felt the most like The Demon Kingdom." he reflected.

"Maybe they should," I whispered into his shoulder, enjoying having him in my arms. "But the point is, most people don't accept it there, they don't understand."

"But we do here! This is your country! Just forget their ways," he demanded getting a little angry.

"15 years of prejudice is hard to forget Wolfram, but everyday I spend with you washes it away little by little," I said softly, trying to soothe away his anger.

"Yuri," he called just as softly, turning around in my arms to face me.

"Yah Wolf?" I answered continuing my soft tone.

"I love you," he said blushing slightly.

I blushed too.

"I know,"

I pulled him towards me in what was supposed to be a chaste kiss but turned passionate as soon as his lips met mine.

There was something about how her looked, how he smelled and how he tasted that made my mind go crazy. I wanted to hold him, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to possess him.

I slid my tongue a long his bottom lip, I was rewarded with a soft moan and I slid my tongue in his mouth to meet his.

His sweet yet masculine taste and smell overwhelmed my senses and all I wanted was more.

I tasted him from inside his mouth, cling onto me like he was holding on for dear life. I pushed him against the bath's edge so I could have a better hold on him. One of us moaned and I left his lips to travel along his jaw line to his ear where I licked the rim and continued my journey to his neck where I knew his taste would be the strongest.

I felt myself lose to the fever that was spreading across my body. Wolfram's soft moans and mewls urging me on as his hands fisted into my hair.

I licked along side his Adam's apple, loving how good the water that clung to his skin tasted there. I kissed my way to his other ear where I stopped just below it at Wolfram's rather long moan.

Taking it as a sign to do more I sucked on the sensitive flesh and bit it softly, leaving my mark for all to see.

"Ah, Yuri!" he gasped as I continued to suck at his soft skin.

"You're mine," I whispered against his neck, enjoying the shivers that went down his spine.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**

Wolfram and I flew apart at the sound of knock.

"Your Majesty," a female voice called from behind the door. "Breakfast is ready, everyone is awaiting your arrival."

I glanced at Wolfram who was getting out of the pool holding the place I left my mark with his hand, a bright red blush covering his face and traveling down his neck.

"We'll be there in a minute." I called back catching up with Wolfram.

I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me.

"I'm not sorry," I said taking pleasure from watching his eyes widen in shock. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us," I gave him his bath robe and pulled him into our connecting Chambers.

Both of us were glad the maid interrupted us, and both of us disappointed at the interruption as well.

As we both changed in an embarrassed silence, I quietly questioned my behaviour.

Why was it that whenever I touched him I wanted so much more. It wasn't like that before, why did I always turn into a beast in heat?

My questions wouldn't be answered for a long time, for as soon as I opened the door to Gwendal's office later that day, there wasn't time for thinking, let alone anything else for that matter.

* * *

A.N: Ta-dah! It's done, two chapters in one day is harder than I thought it would be. This was my longest chapter ever and I loved writing it! I was going to put why Murata acted so strange before in this chapter but it never seemed to fit. I'll do it later! I put a bit of Canadian pride in this chapter. Did you know our 4% of the world's population live in countries where same-sex marriages are allowed? Also that the earliest recorded same-sex marriages was in the Roman Empire where it was perfectly normal to marry someone of the same sex? The law was only changed when Christianity was introduced, the church called for the execution of all people who were involved in such marriages. Wouldn't that make a great BL story? Fleeing from the country you once called home because if you were found with you spouse you would be killed! *Starts to drift of to daydream world* *wipes drool of chin* anyway:

**I'm going to put this question out there: is anyone interested in a Shin/Mura one-shot featuring the events after chapter 17? It will be rated M so if you want it you have to tell me or I won't give it to you. It will tell a bit about the 2 years after the anime and give a closer look to Shinou and Murata's relationship. It will be separate from my challenge entry, so there will be no length limit.**

**So tell me if you want it! Review, Review, Review!**


	21. Chapter 21 Morning Madness

Replies to Reviews:

Yue-yan- I'm so happy that you love it! I can definitely feel the love! Things are definitely getting steaming between our favourite couple. July is turning out to be a very hot month indeed.

Thanks for reviewing!

A.N: Hello my loyal readers! I'm a little sleepy but here it the next chapter! I was planning another double posting but I got distracted by Animal Planet, Yes indeed I am a Discovery Channel geek. The following chapters will sort of be based on an episode of Avatar the last Air Bender. It was really funny and I'd like to try writing something like it. I hope you enjoy reading it!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 21: Morning Madness

* * *

"We are all born mad. Some remain so." - SAMUEL BECKETT

* * *

I never knew Gwendal did so much work. I knew he signed papers and looked over Military affairs but I had no idea the extent of his work load.

Not only did he have mountains of paper work he also trained his private soldiers every morning, he also discussed important issues with the other 10 nobles via Pigeon mail and took care of his cat Muffin at the same time! There were also the frequent visits from Annissina to be sacrifice for her experiments. How he managed to fit in time to knit unrecognizable stuffed animals was a complete mystery to me.

I sighed for the umpteenth time and Wolfram shot me a glare. He was helping me sign some of the papers, the ones that didn't need the king's signature.

"Stop sighing, most of this work is supposed to be your work anyway. I hope you'll appreciate Big Brother more in the future," he lectured, scratching at his scarf that was covering his neck.

"I never said I didn't appreciate him," I retorted, "You know you don't have to wear that scarf."

He put on this big red scarf before we went to breakfast, I didn't comment on it and when anyone asked he just said he was getting a cold. I think Greta saw through the lie but she didn't say anything.

He seemed so embarrassed about it that I decided to tease him a little.

He blushed a little at my words.

"I'm not taking it off till it's gone! I can't believe you just it in such an obvious place!" he grumbled scratching at it again.

"So next time I should put them in other places," I teased pulling him onto my lap.

His blush deepened. He was so cute when he was embarrassed!

"I didn't say that! And don't distract me! You still have work to do!" he said as he squirmed in my lap, I tightened my hold on him.

"I'll promise to put them all over, in places only I'm allowed to see," I whispered in his ear, feeling triumphant at his embarrassed yet slightly aroused expression.

I kissed his ear softly and was pleased at the soft moan he uttered unconsciously.

"What's this about putting things all over?" a voice called making both Wolfram and I jump about a foot.

Wolfram instantly pushed himself away from me and flew to the other side of the room.

Murata poked his head in.

"I just wanted to say Good-bye and tell you that I'm leaving now, but it seems you two are a little busy," He chuckled as both I and Wolfram blushed so deeply we resembled tomatoes.

I pulled myself together.

"Are you sure you're not going to tell me where you're going?" I asked although already knowing the answer.

"Nope, but I'm sure you and Lord Von Bielefeld will go there someday," he said cryptically before pulling his head back. "Oh and one more thing, I recommend Banana flavoured lube, nothing beats banana flavour!"

"MURATA!" I screamed chucking one of Gwendal's creations at him. He dodged it in time and left us, laughing as he walked away.

"Damn that prevented sage," I muttered under my breath.

"What's lube?" Wolfram suddenly asked making my blush flare up again.

"Nothing!" I said quickly turning back to the papers that still need to be signed.

"Who is she? Or is it a boy you cheating WIMP?" he accused as he stood up from his chair to grab my collar and shake me violently.

"It's not a person Wolfram! And I'm not cheating on you nor am I a wimp!" I protested trying to make him stop shaking me.

He hmphed and let me go. "Whether you are a wimp or not is still up for debate."

"Yah, Yah," I replied signing my name on the line at the bottom of the page.

"I'll just leave and go see Greta, good luck with doing all those papers by yourself!" he mocked as he waved goodbye and left me to my misery.

I sighed again as I looked out the window, the sun was setting, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was about 5 AM by the time I finished both Gwendal's work and my own, but as soon as I flopped down beside Wolfram on our fit-for-five bed I heard Gunter's anxious knocks at the door.

"Your Majesty it's time to wake up! You missed your lessons yesterday so we have to catch up today!" he called through the door. Even after three years I still wasn't finished with my lessons, go figure.

I was extremely tempted just to send him away but then decided against it. If I didn't get up soon he'd throw a fit and then he'd wake up Wolfram. Wolfram was definitely not a morning person.

I got out of bed and changed back into my King uniform. I really had to talk to Gunter about getting a new outfit to wear, I was graduating soon and I didn't want to wear my school uniform forever.

I left the room and closed the door as quietly as I could, waking up Wolfram was like waking up a sleeping lion, but worse because this lion could throw fire balls from it's hands.

I followed Gunter down to the Dining room. Conrad was up as was Annissina. I gave them a polite Good Morning then sat down and devoured my breakfast. Pancakes, bacon from a three headed pig, and scrambled eggs from a purple chicken, normal Demon food.

As soon as I was finished I followed Gunter out to the Library where we would look at ancient books and he'd go on about dead people who did amazing things before they died tragic deaths.

I felt my mind start to wander. Of course the first thing that popped into my head was Wolfram. Why did he smell so good, and why was it every time I kissed him I wanted to jump his bones? An idea came to mind and I called Gunter over.

"Gunter can you come here for a sec?" I asked as I waved him over.

"Why of course Your Majesty, anything for you!" he squealed as he kneeled before me like a loyal knight would his King.

"Come closer," I said.

He obeyed and I leaned over and smelled his neck deeply.

He smelt nice, like roses and lilies, but no where near as alluring as Wolfram smelt.

I then pecked his jaw and licked my lips. Nope, not tasty or arousing.

"Your Majesty! I had no idea you felt that way about me!" Gunter cried dramatically, throwing his arms around me and nearly squeezing me to death.

"Let… go… Gunter… I was… just testing something!" I choked, trying to get out of his grasp.

"I feel the same way Your Majesty!" he cried ignoring me completely!

"Let GO of my fiancé!" I heard Wolfram yell and I was never so glad to see him as I was now.

After a lot of struggling, Wolfram managed to rip me from Gunter's clutches. And when he did he punched me in the stomach sending me to my knees.

"That's for kissing another man you CHEATER!" he yelled as he stomped away.

"Wait Wolf!" I wheezed holding my stomach, "It sounded like a good idea in my head!"

"Well lets see if your bright idea keeps you warm tonight! I'm sleeping in Greta's room!" he called back as he slammed the door behind him.

This is why I should never skip sleep, I turned into a bigger idiot every time!

Whether or not Wolfram stayed true to his word I'd never find out because by the time I was done with my lessons and both my and Gwendal's work, it was 7 o'clock in the morning, the next day. I hadn't slept in over 40 hours.

* * *

A.N: Sorry this isn't the best chapter ever. I'm really tired and I need some sleep so I can get out more chapters tomorrow! If you didn't tell me your answer yet, please tell me if you want a shin/mura one-shot, it will talk about why Murata has a demon lifespan and where he is going for his three day leave. Please let me know via review!


	22. Chapter 22 Obscure Observations

A.N: I'm back with more DoTDK! I had so many ideas for this chapter! I hope it turns out well! I'm sitting outside right now… I was hoping the fresh air would let my idea flow free but the people across the street decided to turn up their radio really loud and I have problems with writing with music on… as you can see I'm a very language orientated person so when music will lyrics comes on my mind automatically tunes into the music instead of what I'm working on… I'm trying to muffle it with classical music… *sigh* I'll try my best though! This was supposed to turn out really funny but it took a different road! Sorry about that! Please read and enjoy it anyway!

So here it is chapter 22

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 22: Obscure Observations

* * *

"It is better to be looked than overlooked." - MAE WEST

* * *

Even though I told the wimp I wouldn't sleep in our room, I still went there anyway. I was planning to lecture him about being faithful to your betrothed but when I opened the door that night, he wasn't there.

I sighed when I realized he must still be in Gwendal's office. I closed to door behind me and went off to find that silly wimp.

The guards looked at me strangely as I walked through the halls. I looked down and I realized I was wearing my nightgown. I shot them all dirty looks and they looked away.

When I got to Gwendal's office I could hear the sound of scratching quills behind the door.

I opened it up and peeked inside.

Yuri was sitting behind Big Brother's desk attacking a huge pile of documents that needed to be signed. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face looked almost as pale as mine.

I was about to drag him away from his work when I noticed he was muttering something. I leaned closer and listened carefully.

"If I finish this maybe Wolfram will forgive me," he muttered grabbing a new document and reading it over.

I felt touched by his effort. I closed the door gently, I'll leave him to his work. I guess I won't have to lecture him after all.

* * *

Watching the sun rise was something I didn't get to do very often, by the time I woke up every morning the sun would already be up. Watching the sky turn from black to blue, to a light pink, than golden was a very beautiful sight indeed. They only thing that was wrong with this picture was I hadn't slept in two days!

I banged my head against Gwendal's desk in an attempt to wake myself up. That only succeed in making my head hurt.

I rubbed my forehead. Gunter would be here soon to take me away to learn more stuff about dead guys and why eating fish on Fridays will ward off bad luck.

I sighed and got up to stretch. Somehow I wasn't as tired as I thought I'd be. I turned to look out the small window again. That's when I saw it, a man in a black cloak standing in the middle of a garden, he looked up at me, but I couldn't see his face.

I raced out of the office and ran outside to see who it was.

When I reached the garden I stopped to rest, lack of sleep definitely equalled lack of energy.

When I caught my breath I looked up at the stranger.

His hood covered his face but his words reached me clearly.

"You have but a few days left to make your decision my king," he called over the sound of the wind. It seemed like a storm was coming.

"Why?" I asked simply.

His voice deepened as if he had grave news to tell.

"He is coming," he answered cryptically.

"Who is coming?"

"The one who will betray your country and kill the one you love." the wind grew fiercer, I barely heard his last words.

"Who is he, maybe I can stop him!" I yelled, hoping my voice reached him

"I know your secret," he called. Then I recognized his voice! He's my dream guide!

"Who are you?" I yelled. The wind ripped through my hair making me cover my eyes, it also blew his cloak away, just as I was about to take my first glance at my dream guide a voice called my title.

"Your Majesty, please wake up, it's time for your lessons!" I opened my eyes and saw Gunter's face inches from my own.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I fell off my chair in an effort to get away from Gunter.

"Are you alright Your Majesty? I know seeing the face of the one you love first thing after you awake can be an exciting affair but for my sake please contain yourself!" Gunter went on in his dreamlike voice.

"The one I love?" I repeated. Suddenly a picture of Wolfram's face popped into my mind. I felt my cheeks flare up and I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Was Wolfram the one I loved?

I shook myself out of Gunter's grasp and headed to the garden from my dreams. If what the cloaked figure had said was right then I had a lot of thinking to do. Could I really live without the demon kingdom? Without Wolfram?

* * *

"Oh Papa Wolfram! He is just the sweetest guy," my daughter went on, dreamily.

_It seems our young daughter has fallen in love, Yuri. _I thought to myself.

This was the fifth time she brought up this "Sweet Guy" since we started talking an hour ago.

"He helped me up when I tripped over a tree root he was such a gentleman," he continued, recounting her trip to Zoracca again to me.

I smiled at her, young love was so sweet and innocent. I really wanted her to treasure this time, first loves were always memorable and precious.

"Enough about me…" she blushed slightly, realizing she was rambling, "How about you and Daddy Yuri, I see your sporting another scarf today," she chuckled poking at my green scarf I had wrapped around my neck.

I blushed at her observations, nothing passes her.

"There's nothing to tell," I lied "This scarf is just for fashion, didn't you know wearing brightly coloured scarves are in now-a-days?"

"Is that so?" she commented, not believing my lie one bit. "You know, you should make him work for it,"

"How so?" I asked intrigued at where this conversation was going.

"Go find him and tell him what you want from him, you've been waiting three years for him to return your feeling, he has a lot of making up to do," she advised, content with herself.

"You mean right now?" I asked a bit startled and nervous at the thought about talking about our feelings.

"Yup, I heard he was seen in the Garden," she said as she pointed in the right direction. "You know, the ones with the Beautiful Wolframs?"

I blushed and got up from my chair.

"Thanks Greta!" I said as I ran in the direction she pointed in.

"No problem, anything to get my Fathers together."

* * *

The most amazing thing was happening! The sky was filled with DRAGONS! Blue, green, red and all the other colours in the rainbow. They were diving and circling and doing loop-de-loops. I saw Pochi soaring in the middle of them. He had gotten so big in the past 2 years!

"Hey Pochi!" I called as I waved him over.

"MAMA!" Pochi roared as he landed beside me.

"Mama?" I wondered allowed as he licked my face with his snake like tongue.

"Mama why aren't you sleeping?" he asked in a baby like voice.

"Pochi you can talk?" I asked amazed at his new speaking ability.

He didn't answer but licked my face again.

"Don't you know you have to sleep! The bad man is coming to get Papa!" he cried as he started to shiver in fear.

"Papa?"

All of a sudden the air was full of the sound of rattling bones and beating wings.

"Kohi!" I called waving over my bone tribe friend.

"Yuu-chan you have to go to sleep! Or something bad will happen!" he said in a voice suspiciously like my Mother's.

"What will happen?" I asked fearfully, not bothering to comment on Kohi's ability to speak.

"Everyone will DIE!" he said dramatically

"Koko don't scare Mama," Pochi lectured Koko? "That's not very nice!"

"Make me!" Kohi threatened.

"Alright then! Break Dance competition! Right here right now!" Pochi declared, his voice losing it's child-like tone.

"You're on!"

It was like something straight out of a movie as the two started to break dance! Dancing to the beat of a hip hop song that was coming from somewhere.

Kohi stood on his head and started spinning while Pochi did the helicopter. The ground started shaking at Pochi's dancing and I stared at them wide-eyed.

I was about to start cheering when Wolfram's voice reached my ears.

"Yuri! Where are you?"

As soon as I turned around to greet Wolfram and tell him how well Kohi could break dance, all thought flew from my mind.

Walking towards me was one of the most beautiful things I had seen in my life. Even the sunrise that graced the heavens this morning, paled in comparison to the ethereal creature that stood before me.

I felt my jaw drop.

Wolfram's hair was shining in the glow of the afternoon sun. His vivid green eyes glittered in it's light. His cheeks were dusted pink as he looked into my eyes.

"Yuri, we have to talk," he called over to me. His voice purer than an angel's.

He was dashing, he was dazzling, he was alluring and he was MINE!

* * *

A.N: Oh A cliff hanger! Don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter so please stay tuned and review while you wait!

The one-shot is a **GO** so it will be out in a few days! Watch out for it!

*bounces away*


	23. Chapter 23 Luscious Lovesickness

A.N: This chapter was going to be posted earlier, but then I had to give my cat a bath… yes my cat and she knew it was coming because I had to chase her around the house then she went to her favourite hiding spot, under my mom's bed, and I had to lure her out with food…

But now I'm back outside feeding the squirrels, we have about 20 in our neighbourhood, and apparently a chipmunk too.

So if you were wondering which episode of avatar the past two chapters were based on it was the one where Aang was really stressed about the upcoming invasion of the fire nation and he couldn't sleep. And by the third day he was having hallucinations. Yah it was that one.

I guess I didn't make it very clear in the last chapter. Yuri had a five minute dream before he was woken up by Gunter, he was sleeping for five minutes after he stretched. Oh and Wolf was the guy in the cloak, not that Yuri's allowed to know that… Sorry about that…

Anyway here is the next chapter!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 23: Luscious Lovesickness

* * *

"Love's a disease. But curable." - ROSE MACAULAY

_

* * *

_

"Yuri we need to talk,"

The wimp followed me through the halls wordlessly, like he was hypnotized.

I gave him a questioning look but he dismissed it, watching me walk instead.

I decided to ignore it for now and continued to make my way to our chambers.

Once we were inside, Yuri closed the doors and locked it. Something about the gesture made me gulp.

Yuri sat on our bed and patted the spot beside him.

"Come sit," he said. A sudden burst of nervousness washed over me and I shook my head no.

"I'm fine standing, I just wanted to talk to you about… something," I began, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

He smiled at me, not his usual goofy grin, but a strangely sweet one.

"What about, Wolfy?" he asked cutely tilting his head slightly.

I raised an eyebrow at the nickname but chose to ignore it.

"About our relationship," I answered. He nodded soundlessly. "I've noticed that, lately you have been returning my advances and I was wondering how you felt about me,"

I felt like a blushing teenage girl confessing to the boy she likes. How embarrassing.

"I think it's pretty obvious how I feel about you Wolf Cub." his answer not really answering anything.

"I need to hear it from your lips, Yuri." I stressed a little afraid of his reply.

"Why don't I just show you then,"

Before I could grasp what was going on, Yuri swept me into his arms and we crashed onto the bed, his lips on mine.

I gathered my senses and tried to push him off me. What's gotten into him?

"Stop… Yuri!" I yelled.

"Not until you realize who you belong to," he whispered into my ear before he ripped off my scarf and attacked my neck with his lips and tongue.

I almost lost myself to the addicting sensation of having his lips suck my sensitive skin, but I kept myself together.

"Yu-r-i you have to stop-p-p!" I struggled out, trying to pull his head away.

He ignored me completely and started to unbutton my jacket, throwing it to the floor to join the scarf.

His hand roamed my torso greedily, my body felt like it was on fire.

I realized I couldn't stop him and started to cry.

"Yuri, I don't want to do this unless you love me!" I cried covering my face with my hands.

He pulled my hands away from my face gently, he had a sad expression on his face.

"Wolfram, I do love you, and I want to make you mine! I need to save you!" he pleaded cupping my face with his calloused hands.

"You, *sniff* love me?" I sniffled looking into his eyes to see the truth.

He nodded.

"Then prove it to me! Marry me!" I cried wrapping my arms around his neck and sobbed openly, knowing there was no way he would.

"Okay, then I will marry you!" he declared embracing me tightly. "Anything to make you believe me,"

I was so shocked that I stopped crying.

"You'd really marry me?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Yup, anything to save you."

"Save me? Why do I need saving?" I pulled myself away to look at his face.

"Wolfram," he started looking straight into my eyes, "Someone is coming, someone is coming and they're going to kill you!"

I looked at him like he was insane.

"Yuri," I sighed, why was I taking the word of a man who hadn't slept for three days. "I think you need some sleep,"

I pushed him onto the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"But Wolf I'm serious!" he yawned despite his best efforts.

"Tell me about it in the morning," I told him, stating in a tone that said this conversation was over.

"But Wolf!" he complained.

"No, Good night Yuri, I'll join you later,"

I got off the bed, fixed my shirt and put my jacket and scarf back on. I turned to wave good-bye but he was already asleep.

"You're probably not going to remember any of this in the morning," I whispered then closed the door behind me.

I felt depressed but maybe it was for the best after all.

* * *

Contrary to what Wolfram said before he left, I did remember everything the next morning. The only thing I was embarrassed about was attacking him the way I did.

I sat up in our fit-for-five bed and looked over to my sleeping beauty. He was spread out across the bed in a star shape. He snored softly and I chuckled, he always looked so cute when he slept. His nightgown had slipped off his shoulder while he slept, I looked closer and noticed there was like ten hickeys covering his neck!

I blushed deeply at my discovery, maybe I should feign ignorance after all.

I got out of bed as quietly as I could, the least I could do was let him sleep just a little longer.

I dressed in silence and made my way to the dining room, hoping for a little quiet time to think.

The dining room was empty save for a Conrad and Gunter.

Gunter gushed how I missed my last lesson, and Conrad nodded in recognition. I was planning to ignore Gunter but then I had an idea.

"Gunter, can I ask you a favour?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Why of course Your Majesty! Anything for the jewel of the Demon Kingdom," he replied dramatically.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to court someone you indeed to marry," I asked nervously, noticing Conrad's knowing look.

"Of course! But why I must ask?"

"It's for educational purposes only!" I almost shouted. Earning a chuckle from Conrad.

"Okay let's get started then!" he cheered dragging me out of the dining room to the study.

It was going to be a long morning but it was for Wolfram and it'd all be worth it in the end.

* * *

A.N: And the action doesn't end here folks! I have one more chapter in the works! Hopefully I'll get it out before the date changes! Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24 Klutzy Kourting

A.N: Let me give you a play-by-play of what happened five minutes ago:

Opens email

Reads lovely reviews

Opens review from yukinothekoneko

Falls over

Dies

And that's what happened. If you didn't know what I'm talking about, I just found out the challenge has been extended! *echoes*

Yes my friends as I was celebrating the end of the challenge it was revealed to me that the challenge has been extended, for valid reasons of course which I respect and there was nothing they could really do about. So my loyal readers I am going to announce that my story is still going to end on July 31st, it's according to the storyline and there is nothing I can do about it. I know you guys are wishing that it would never end but I want it keep it real and keep the quality of the story from falling. I hope you can respect that. But don't start crying just yet! I have decided, after discussing it with me, myself, and I, that the sequel, which name I haven't decided on except for '…of The Demon King', will become a sort of part two to my challenge response. I will try to continue my one chapter a day thing going but I want to do a more detailed story, I love expressing things in the five senses, but that takes longer. So I might end up posting every other day, which is a lot faster than most stories so don't act too spoilt now! My sequel will continue maybe a few months after the end of the first story, it will still be funny but it will be more subtle, there will be more action for you action lovers, more romance (more romance than we already have? Oh my!) and adventure! You'll get all the details on July 31st and even a little sneak peek at what's to come.

Sorry for rambling but it was all important! Here is Chapter 24 Klutzy Kourting (I know Klutzy isn't a word and I spelt courting with a 'k' but give me a break if you know a synonym for courting that starts with a 'k' let me know!)

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 24: Klutzy Kourting (Or getting the one you want in 5 easy steps)

* * *

"There is no failure except in no longer trying." - ELBERT HUBBARD

* * *

"So all I- I mean someone, has to do is follow those 5 steps then announce the wedding date?" I asked Gunter in disbelief. It was so much easier to get the one you love here!

"Yup, but they have to be done in the right order or else it is a great insult to ones' family." he emphasized, but I was to excited to notice.

"Thanks Gunter, this has been an educational morning!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out of the room, intent on getting everything ready for the big day.

But before any preparations could be made, there was a certain sage I needed to talk to.

I jogged through the halls, Gwendal's office in mind, I turned the last corner and collided head on with a blue-clad someone.

"Sorry," I muttered automatically, bowing repeatedly.

"S'ok wimp, I wasn't watching where I was going," the blue-clad man who turned out to be Wolfram answered.

I stopped my apologizing instantly, I could start the first step right now!

_Step 1: Always greet your betrothed with a short bow and a kiss to the right hand. Gunter's voice said in my mind._

I dipped my head slightly and grabbed Wolfram's right hand with my own.

"Good Morning my charming Fiancé, the weather is beautiful today, but it pales in comparison to your own," I said kissing the back of his hand delicately.

"Yuri not only is it the afternoon, but it's raining outside. Do you have a fever or something?" he asked as he took his hand from my own and brought it up to my forehead.

I blushed at my failed attempt to woo him. How was I supposed to know it was raining! I'd been locked up all morning in the study!

"M'fine," I muttered as I pulled his hand down. "I'm going to see Murata for a while, can you go tell Greta I'm sorry that I'll be late for our tea party?"

Wolfram frowned but nodded anyway.

"This better be King business and not something about your silly baseball," he accused, eyeing me suspiciously.

I ignored the 'silly' comment and kissed his forehead instead, his sweet smell and taste overriding my senses.

"Not today," I said simply, turning to leave, "Oh and see you later Wolf,"

"Sure," he called back, touching his forehead with his hand and blushing slightly.

I entered Gwendal's office and found Murata just where I thought he'd be.

"Hello Shibuya, here to welcome me back?" he asked all though I knew that he knew I wasn't there for that.

"Welcome back, but that it's what I'm here for." I answered. He gestured for me to take a seat in the chair across from him.

"What can I do for you Shibuya?" he offered like a salesperson.

"Um… I have a personal question, and I trust that you will never tell anyone what we're about to discuss. Dead people are included as well." I began, stressing the last part.

He chuckled slightly and signalled me to go on.

"Well the thing is… um… lately… no… for a while now, Wolfram has always been on my mind and when ever I kiss him or smell him I want to… you know go further with him," I managed blushing to my ears and was unable to meet Murata's eyes.

"Hmmm, that seems completely normal for a teenage boy in love," he finally said.

"That's not it! It's more than that! If it was a normal situation than I'd be able to control myself! But once I just smell him or taste him I lose control!" I argued a little angry he didn't take me seriously.

"I see, how long has this been going on?" he asked in a doctor-like tone.

"About… two weeks?" I answered.

"And how long have you liked Wolfram more than just a friend?" he asked in the same tone.

"I guess I started realizing it two weeks ago, but I think I've always liked him this way, only now I know I love him," I answered unashamedly.

Murata smiled.

"Well part of it is because of your feelings for Lord von Bielefeld," I opened my mouth to argue but he stopped me, "And another part of it is because of your 'change'. Right now you are very sensitive, you are very in tuned with your senses." he explained. "And the last part is our little Lord's fault, or should I say our not-so-little Lord,"

I stared at him blankly, how's it Wolfram's fault that I want to jump him every time I smell him?

"Have you ever noticed how small our Demon Population is?" he asked me.

I thought about it, we really didn't have that large of a population for a people how can live up to a thousand years.

I nodded and he continued.

"For a people who live healthy long lives this seems almost odd. We have plenty of clean water sources, enough food for everyone and little poverty. A portion of our population did die during the war 23 years ago, but for a country so old and rich in resources, this shouldn't be a problem." he explained as I listened intently. "You see, once a Demon reaches full maturity, once every ten years, they will have a time where they are extremely fertile. The rest of the time it is extremely hard to get conceive a child. This makes it difficult for couples to have children because they both have to wait till they're both in their peak of fertility. But usually their cycles sync, love is very powerful that way," he drifted off, making me have to cough to get his attention again.

"As I was saying. This time is very limited, it can last anywhere from one week to one month, so an instinctual response arises from their partner, a response to procreate with them. Demons experiencing this for the first time actually lasts longer, from three to five months. All this in an effort to create healthy Demon babies for young couples. Although this is an exciting time, this also a very dangerous time for the Demon as well."

"Why is it dangerous?" I asked worriedly.

"It's dangerous because this time of fertility also effects everyone else who has sexual desires for the person. Many Demons have been raped because of this."

I stood up from my seat so quickly I almost fell over.

"Wolfram's too beautiful for his own good! I'm going to lock him away in our bedroom till this is over!"

I turned around and almost made it to the door when Murata's voice stopped me.

"I don't think Bielefeld would be very happy with you if you did that. Besides, he can handle himself. You should sit back down I'm not finished yet."

I reluctantly sat in the chair again and looked at Murata expectantly.

"Because you are the Demon King this is a very special case as well," he started.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well since you plan to marry Wolfram von Bielefeld soon the 10 nobles will expect an heir, and since this is his time of the decade, so to speak, they will want one soon." he explained.

I stared at him like he grew another head.

"Um last time I checked we were both guys and guys can't get pregnant." I stated sarcastically, confused at why we were even discussing this.

"Yes Shibuya guys can not carry children. In the case of a same sex couple, one of them takes a special potion, this potion causes their sperm containing the Y chromosome to die leaving only the ones carrying the X chromosome. The potion also gives the remaining sperm the ability to replace the DNA of a female's eggs. Two samples from each of the males sperm is then collected and treated to another potion which destroys any sperm containing damaged DNA. The potion, containing the sperm, is then… er… injected into a female's womb, who is also in her time of the decade, and nine months later a healthy baby containing the DNA of both males is born!"

I continued to stare at him letting all of this new information sink in.

"Usually the couple will ask a relative or family friend to carry their child, but in your case I know the 10 nobles won't have a problem finding a suitable woman to carry it for you,"

My mind was over flowing! Too much information!

"So you're saying once they find out Wolfram is in his first time of the decade they're going to make us have a baby?" I asked trying to make sure I got it all right.

"Yup!" he said cheerfully. "I always thought Greta would get married and have children before you but it looks like I was wrong!"

I felt myself begin to sway in my chair.

"So you're saying I want to jump Wolfram because I want to make him pregnant with my child?"

"Even though your body knows he's male, his pheromones are too alluring so it still wants to make a child anyway, so simply put, yes!" he grinned as my face paled.

"I think I need to lie down for a while," I said as I stood up from the chair slowly making my way to out the door.

"Oh and by the way Shibuya?" he called just as I was about to close the door.

"Yah?" I answered, sticking my head through the door. I wasn't sure if I could handle anymore 'good' news.

"As one who has lived for 4000 years in various incarnations, I can tell you this with confidence, sex during this time of the decade is the most pleasurable sex you'll ever have." he said cheerfully, returning to his work.

My face blushed so red I thought I'd have a nosebleed.

"Shut up you perverted SAGE!" I spluttered, then I slammed the door behind me.

I wasn't sure if I should be disgusted with Murata, or slightly excited at that last piece of information.

* * *

A.N: I didn't want to do a M-preg even though I like to read those from time to time, so I come up with a way that I'd still get my Wolf and Yuri baby! If you have any questions about it don't be afraid to PM me and I'll answer your questions.

Yuri is seems to be having a hard time courting Wolfram, well see how he does in the next chapter!

I'm quite proud in my ability to release 3 chapters in one day! I know I am amazing!


	25. Chapter 25 Dizzying Desires

A.N: Sorry guys for all the scientifical stuff I jammed in the last chapter. It had to be said so later I don't have to explain it!

So this afternoon (I woke up at 12pm) I decided to use my new nail polish that I got from Avon. The colour exactly matches the one of the colours in my favourite striped shirt. So I started to put it on and realized if it didn't put a lot on it wouldn't look as good. 1 hour later… I realized I am an epic FAILURE at painting my nails! It's such a crappy job! It's so bad I shouldn't be a teenage girl! *sobs* But I am not a quitter and I will keep practicing until I am a master nail painter!

Although I fail at doing my nails, I AM a master make-up artist! I am fabulous at putting on make-up! I get compliments on my make-up all the time! I do not lie! Need make-up advice girls just ask Nee-chan.

To thank you for listening (reading?) my blabbering I will give you an awesome make-up tip that few know about. You know when you get big red zits or have a huge break-out of acne and your cover-up just isn't cutting it? Well this might sound strange but put light blue eye shadow all over your red spots, then but on your cover-up/foundation. It makes you skin look flawless! I swear it works! Oh and also for you girls who have dark circles under your eyes all the time, like me, use yellow eye shadow than your foundation, this also works wonders!

Anyway enough about make-up and nail polish lets having some Yuri courting Wolfram awesomeness!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 25: Dizzying Desires

* * *

"Appetite comes with eating." - FRANCOIS RABELAIS

_

* * *

_

The most pleasurable you'll ever have…

_Pleasurable…_

_Ever…_

Murata's words swirled in my head, repeating themselves over and over.

Why the heck did he tell me that? He already knows I have little control over myself when I'm with Wolfram, how am I supposed to be able to stop myself now that I know it would be great se-

"I'm here Yuri," a voice called behind me.

"GAH!" I shouted, the sudden noise startling me out of my thoughts.

"Gah? Yuri if you didn't want to see me than you shouldn't have called me down," Wolfram said as I spun my chair around to face him. Spinning chairs were my idea to bring to the Demon Kingdom, spinning chairs with wheels made doing the papers that much more bearable.

"Sorry Wolf you just startled me, I was lost in thought," I apologized, scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"I see. What did you want to talk about with me so urgently that you had to pull me away from my troops?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Um… well… you see… maybe you should sit down first!" I rambled fiddling with my fingers out of nervousness.

His eyebrow remained raised but he sat down on the chair across from me anyway.

"Well, the thing is… you know how a Demon is um… fertile only one every ten years?" I began, nervousness making me stumble.

"Yes, I'm quite informed in Demon reproduction Yuri," he replied sarcastically.

"And you know how it can be dangerous for a Demon during this time?" I continued hoping I wouldn't have to out right tell him.

"Yes… Where is this going Yuri? I don't have much time for this," he answered impatiently.

I took a deep breath.

"Well because this is your first time experiencing this and I heard that as time goes on it becomes quite obvious to other demons and because it's such a dangerous time I would like you to be careful and the 10 nobles are going to find out about it soon enough and Murata said that that'd make as have a baby for a heir and I want to know what you think about all this!" I rambled, getting it all out in one breath.

Wolfram started at me wide eyed, then he looked embarrassed, then a little angry, and then down right shocked.

"Why would they want us to have a baby if we're not married?" he finally asked in a small voice.

"Because I want to marry you," I answered honestly trying to meet Wolfram's eyes.

He blushed then looked a little sad.

"I'm completely serious Wolfram, I want us to be together! I love yo-" Wolfram stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Yuri, now that I know the real reason why you have been returning my advances I really don't want to marry you right now. If we did and my time passed and you realized it was only lust you were feeling and not love, it would kill me Yuri! I won't be able to live through that kind of heart break," he said mournfully.

I tried to pull his hand away from my mouth to deny it but he stopped me.

"Yuri if you really love me than you will wait till my time is over before you marry me," he commanded looking me straight in the eyes.

I yanked his hand out of the way.

"But that could be five months! I don't want to wait anymore! I can't wait anymore! Five months will be too late!" I cried trying to tell him how urgent this really was.

"I kind of feel like our roles have been reversed," he chuckled. "And why would five months be too late?"

"Because everyone will be killed before then if I don't make my decision and we marry!" I almost yelled, my desperation leaking through my words.

He sighed.

"Yuri I doubt our love life determines the fate of the country. And if that held some truth I don't want you to marry me because you feel like you have to," he said softly, caressing my face with his hand.

"Wolfram that's not it! All I have to do is make my decision about what road I want to take. I have made my decision! I want to be the Demon King and I WANT to marry you!" I said confidently, hoping my honesty was as clear as much as my feelings were. I kissed his palm lovely. His taste in my mouth I then began trailing up his wrist and once his sleeve was in the way I stuck my tongue inside and licked the skin there teasingly.

He squeaked slightly as I pulled him by his arm into my embrace.

_Step two, always make your feeling and intentions clear and known._

I mentally thanked Gunter and pulled away Wolfram's scarf (it was blue today).

"I want you in my life Wolf," I whispered in his ear.

"I want you by my side forever," I whispered against his neck as I planted butterfly kisses over this hickeys I gave him last night. He sighed in contentment.

"I don't want to let you go," I continued moving on to his jaw.

"I want to raise our children with you," I licked the shell of his ear, extremely satisfied when he shivered with pleasure.

I moved my hands to the front of his jacket and started to unbutton them.

"Yuri! Not here!" he gasped, and I knew he was right.

I picked him up and started to carry him away in my arms.

"Yuri, put my down I can walk! This is embarrassing!" Wolfram complained as his face turned bright red.

I laughed and continued to carry him anyway, almost running through the halls towards our Chambers.

"Oh, Your majesty there you are! You missed your afternoon lessons and I just wanted-" Gunter babbled I brushed past him.

"Wolfram's sick I'm taking him to bed," I called over my shoulder and turned the last corner to our Chambers.

"Were those hickeys on little lord brat's neck?" Gunter asked aloud as his nose started to bleed. "OH Your Majesty!"

Gunter fell to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

A.N: OHH! Wolfram being carried away Princess style! Yuri declares his love and intention to marry Wolfram! Kyaa! Well see how Wolfram replies next chapter! Don't think Yuri is done courting Wolfram, he still has 3 steps after all. When will Yuri become a demon? You'll just have to wait and see. Next chapter will be up soon, I'm almost caught up!


	26. Chapter 26 Confident Confessions

A.N: I'm back with today's chapter. My dear Yuuram fans, prepare to have your thirst quenched. Some romance and declarations of love! Oh la la! Things are getting a little steamy in the Royal Chambers. I bring you this chapter in Wolfram's point of view, he always makes things so much more romantic. Will Wolfram say yes to getting married? Or will he make Yuri want till his "time" is over? Find out in this chapter of DoTDK.

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 26: Confident Confessions

* * *

"There's one blessing only, the source and cornerstone of beatitude -confidence in self." - SENECA

* * *

Somehow Yuri managed to open the door to our Chambers and then he threw me onto our bed. I bounced twice ungracefully.

"Wimp! Don't throw me around like luggage!" I complained loudly.

He poked his head out the door and told the guards posted at our door something then closed the door and locked it. I felt the same nervousness from last night, wash over me again but for a whole different reason.

"I'm sorry Wolfram, I should have put you down gently like the delicate prince you are," he teased as be began to crawl on the bed towards me.

I gulped and against my wishes my face bloomed into a cherry red.

"I'm not delicate!" I tried to say confidently but the look on his face as he swept his eyes across my body, made me feel like a bunny hiding from a hungry wolf.

"You are so much more than delicate," he drawled has he crawled on top of me, caging me in with his arms and legs.

"Um… Yuri I'm not so sure about this… I can't tell what you're thinking," I whimpered as he started to unbutton my jacket again.

"Don't worry, I'll show you exactly what I'm thinking," he purred as he began to unbutton my shirt.

"But, I don't know what you think of me Yuri! Reassure me!," I gasped his hands began to roam my exposed flesh.

"Then just focus on the sound of my voice," his voice was as smooth as silk. I fought the urge to stop him, I needed to know if he was over his gender issues. I needed to know that he loved me!

"Your skin is so soft Wolf," he commented as he massaged my chest, is felt so good. I was lost in his touch and couldn't reply.

"You're so beautiful and strong," he complimented as his fingers drifted over my abs making me giggle.

"Your laugh is so cute and contagious, your smile can light up a room," his voice had me hypnotized all I could do was whither beneath him.

"Your pride may be large, but your heart is bigger." he leaned down to kiss my stomach. His lips were so gentle.

"You're so smart that it makes me feel like I have to run to catch up with you," he trailed butterfly kisses up my chest and to my neck.

"I wonder everyday what I did to deserve such an angel like you," his hands rubbed my sides soothingly as he pressed his lips on the side of my neck.

"If you ever left my side Wolf, I might just die," his voice broke at that and I almost cried.

"Yuri, tell me you love me! Tell me you'll never leave me alone!" I demanded breathlessly.

"I love you so much it hurts Wolf! I'd never be able to live without you, I wouldn't be whole, just an empty shell," he promised as he planted soft kisses all over my face. I swooned.

"Kiss me Yuri!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He complied and I melted.

He was kissing me so sweetly, so lovingly that I felt my eyes tear up.

I never felt so happy in my life! I was getting everything I ever wanted, I was whole!

His lips moved against mine in a dance, his tongue teased my lips and I opened my mouth slightly, inviting him in.

Our breathes started coming in gasps as his tongue moved with mine, exploring each other completely.

We memorized each other as if we were desperate lovers doomed to part forever.

I clumsily started to unbutton his jacket as my skin begged for his own.

As soon as I was done he pulled away to throw his jacket to the floor and my hands lunged for his torso hungrily.

His skin was so hot it made my inner fire seem cold.

My hands roamed his skin, mapping the planes of his body, tracing each scar and following each rib.

Our lips met again and we continued in a whole new fever. We needed to closer, so much closer.

I pulled him closer and our chests met satisfying the need for more contact.

With a burst of confidence, I rolled us over putting Yuri on his back.

I broke the kiss and started to trail my own kisses down his neck. He gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"You always call me beautiful, but you're beautiful too, you features are so exotic and handsome. I don't think you realize how good looking you are." I told him. I blew over his ear gently, he shivered, his ears were so sensitive.

I nipped and sucked at it while enjoying the sound of him moaning my name.

I went back to his neck and licked at it till I got the reaction I wanted.

"Nng!" he gasped. And I knew I found a sweet spot.

I nipped and sucked at the skin just enough to leave a love bite. I repeated the process until I had place five love bites on his neck and chest.

I pulled away.

"Now we're even!" I said proudly, admiring my handy work.

He laughed and the heavy atmosphere lifted.

He sat up and ruffled my hair.

"You're so cute!" his smile was so sweet I couldn't argue.

"I should get back to work, I have sword practice with Conrad in an hour," He picked up his jacket off the floor and dusted it off.

"So you're stopping?" I pouted, a little amazed at his control.

He fixed his jacket on and straightened his hair.

"Yup, step number three says to always be a gentleman." He answered, he pecked my lips then headed for the door. "But don't worry we'll continue this on our wedding night!"

"Hey, I haven't said yes yet!" I yelled grumpily.

"By the end of the week you'll be begging to marry me, I can assure you of that!" he chuckled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sank back down onto the bed.

Where did he get all that confidence from?

I shivered, and realized that without Yuri's body on mine it was really cold in here.

I blushed at the thought.

I guess he really does love me. He really does want to marry me and have kids with me!

I silently cheered and did a little dance of happiness.

Maybe I should go tell him my answer now. I was just about to start dressing again when Greta's advice came to mind again.

I have to make him work for it! I waited 3 YEARS for him to return my feelings I can make him wait 3 days.

Satisfied with my decision I dressed and righted myself.

Mother will be so pleased to hear this when she comes home tomorrow!

I double-checked my reflection in the mirror then left the room wrapping my scarf around my neck as I went.

These next three days will be great!

* * *

A.N: And there you have it! The most romantic scene so far! I had a little trouble with it though, not because it was hard to write but because I had to choose my romantic phrases carefully, I want to save some for later!

I hope you like it! Tomorrow we will continue with Yuri's courting and Cheri comes home to stir up some trouble.

**PLEASE** review! I **NEED** to know what you thought of this romantic chapter. Was it good? Was it cheesy? Was it like a drugstore romance novel? Did it make you go Kyaa?

*starts to hyperventilate*

**PLEASE TELL ME BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND!**

*Falls over*


	27. Chapter 27 Meddling Mothers

A.N: Hey everyone! Sorry I was running a bit late I wanted to get this out before the date changed so that's why it wasn't edited! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I also wanted to tell Yue-yan that I promise to reply to your reviews tomorrow! It's a bit too late tonight to do so, so next chapter will be dedicated to you for being so patient with me!

So I hope you'll enjoy Chapter 27 as much as I did coming up with it!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 27: Meddling Mothers

* * *

"Motherhood is the most emotional experience in one's life. One joins a kind of women's mafia" - JANET SUZMAN

* * *

"So it seems like my Chosen one has finally fallen for my little Descendant's charms," Shinou concluded as The Great Sage finished telling him of his conversation with the Demon King.

"Yup our little homophobe has finally seen the light," The Sage joked as he fiddled with his glasses.

"I knew he would be the perfect partner for the kid, that's why I let Cheri marry the dying man, I knew Bielefeld's son would be just as fiery as Rufus, one who would compliment a pure souled boy like Yuri." Shinou explained in his matchmaker voice.

"I'm not so sure about that pure part, Shibuya is quite the pervert," Murata chuckled as he reached over the side of the bed to pick up his shirt that had been thrown away hours earlier in a moment of passion.

"But I know no one is more perverted than my sexy sage," Shinou purred as he pounced on the boy again.

"I'd love to stay and play a little longer but Lady Cheri will be arriving at the castle soon and it would be rude not to greet her." Murata sighed as he pushed the King away and buttoned his shirt.

"Oh that gives me a great idea!" the king announced, formulating a plan in his mind.

"No more threesomes! We had to erase the poor Shine Maiden's memories when she found us," Murata declared as he got out of the bed to get some clean underwear and pants.

"That's not what I was thinking, and Yosak didn't seem to mind getting caught anyway, he said he'd join us anytime," Shinou argued magicking himself a new outfit, one of the benefits of being dead was that he could change his appearance at will.

"Yosak is just mourning his one-sided love, but I think once Shibuya gets married Lord Weller will realize who's been beside him all this time," Murata explained as he buttoned up his jacket and checked his reflection in the mirror. "So what's you big plan?"

"Well I wouldn't be the Original king-"

"More like the Original Prankster," Murata cut in.

"That too, as I was saying I wouldn't be me if I didn't make a little trouble while my Chosen one tries to woo my descendant, and who better to do this with than Lady Cheri. Beneath that sexy appearance is a woman who truly understands a man's heart." the King went on, getting more excited by the minute.

"So what do you want me to do?"

* * *

That night after our confessions of our feelings for each other, Yuri kept a respectable distance between us and was a perfect gentlemen. He kissed me goodnight then rolled over to his side of the bed and stayed there the whole night, not touching me at all. But in the early morning hours I did notice him run to bathroom awkwardly with his hands over his pants and his face red. I guess my "condition" really did have a strong affect on him.

I smiled at the realization of how gentlemanly-like he was being. Couples usually disappeared for days during this time, Yuri really was controlling himself for me.

The following morning started off as normal as any other. We dressed, then I fixed his collar and told him how lost he'd be without me. He laughed and told me I was right. I blushed at the new affection he was showering on me.

He grabbed my hand and we walked to the dining room side-by-side, he ignored everyone's stares and even pulled out my chair for me to sit on. I felt happy at the gesture even though I told him I wasn't some delicate woman who needed to be pampered. He grinned sheepishly and said he'd remember that for the future.

Everyone was stupefied by Yuri's seemly sudden change in behaviour except for Greta who gave me a secret smile which I returned.

At this moment we were waiting for Mother's return. She had gone on a year long trip around the world to find free love.

Weller, Greta, Annissina, Gisela, Gunter, Yuri and myself stood at the entrance waiting for Mother's carriage to appear through the gates.

Greta and Yuri were holding a bouquet of white carnations. He said since it was almost Mother's Day and she'd be his Mother-in-law it would be very appropriate, Mother was already Greta's Grandmother.

Yuri noticed my staring and smiled at me, it was so sweet I had to look away, a blush threatening to break out across my face.

And as if the universe wanted to save me from my embarrassment, the gates finally opened and Mother's pure white carriage appeared beyond it.

A few moments later it came to a stop in front of us and without waiting for her footman to open the door for her, Mother threw the doors open and stepped gracefully down from the carriage.

"I'm back! Did you guys miss me?" She announced in her usual cheerful voice.

"Cheri!" Greta cheered as she threw herself in my Mother's arms.

"I'm home darling and I have so many stories to tell you! I bought you things from all over the world! You will be the most fashionable girl in all of the Demon Kingdom!" Mother declared as she smothered my daughter in her bosom.

Greta pulled herself back amazingly.

"Really? I missed you so much, there are way to many men here!" Greta complained as bounced on the heels of her feet.

"Don't worry darling, well have a spa day just the two of us tomorrow and I'll tell you of all my adventures!" she promised as she accepted the carnations.

"Welcome back Mother," Weller said as he handed her a Cheri's sigh.

"Come here Conny and get a big hug from Mommy!" she called and without waiting for his reply, wrapped her arms around him tightly.

When she pulled back to get a better look at him, Yuri stepped up to Mother and handed her the Carnations.

"Welcome back Moth-"

"Wolfy! Mommy's home!" she walked straight past Yuri and wrapped me up instead in her arms, my face squished against her chest. "I missed you so much! You've only gotten more beautiful since I last saw you, you definitely take after me!"

"Mother stop it's embarrassing," I whined as I pushed her away. But truthfully I was happy to see her, I knew she'd be joyous at the news of Yuri's intention to marry me, or at least I thought so.

From over Mother's shoulder I could see the Great Sage step out of the Carriage my Mother exited moments earlier.

"Murata, what were you doing in there?" Yuri asked for everyone.

"I was walking over to the castle when I noticed Lady Cheri's carriage. Since we were going the same way I took a ride with her, we had a very interesting conversation." The Great Sage explained as his glasses reflected the afternoon sun.

"Yes he told me all about Gwen-gwen's vacation, it's a shame he couldn't be here to greet me," Mother said almost too quickly.

"We should go inside, it looks like it might rain soon." The sage suggested as he pointed to the sky.

I looked up and just as he said there were storm clouds quickly approaching.

"Yes, yes it would be nice to rest after all that traveling," Mother agreed as she walked into the Castle holding Greta's hand and pulling her along with her.

We all followed after her but I stopped to glance at the sky. Lightning flashed ominously, I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"The sky was purple there could you believe it! The locals say it's because that's where everyone finds their soul mate but I heard it was because a Demon with amazing powers changed it for his lover!" Mother continued animatedly, she had been talking for the last three hours and showed no signs of stopping.

Yuri looked at my nervously, he had been trying to announce that he would be officially courting me, but when ever he tried Mother or the Great Sage would cut him off. They were definitely planning something.

I tried to smile reassuringly but my annoyance at the situation made it difficult.

"You'll never guess who I met on the way back here Wolfy!" My mother suddenly said making me focus back on her.

"Who?" I asked knowing that she'd tell me anyway.

"Angelika!" she cheered.

"How's she faring?" I asked politely, remembering the name of my childhood friend.

"She is doing well, she has become such a beautiful young lady!" she said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Mother always had a special attachment to her.

"Do you remember when you used to play house together! You were so cute!" she gushed as she brought up old memories. "She was your first love, you used to have pretend marriages and you said that you'd only love her for the rest of your life!"

I felt my face pale and saw Yuri's pale too.

I gulped.

"Mother why are you bringing up such stuff, we will children and it was nothing but Puppy love!" I complained, trying to clear this up before Yuri got angry.

"Well you certainly didn't act like children when I caught you kissing that one day on the swing!" Mother giggled and I felt my heart drop, that wasn't a lie.

I didn't dare to look over at Yuri.

"You know she's still single! She'd also like to see you again!" she said suggestively, I felt myself blush.

"Mother I am engaged to Yuri, I don't need anyone else!" I almost yelled, starting to get a little angry at her comments.

"Oh we all know that was an accident and we all know King Yuri is never planning to act on it." she waved me off. "Angelika knows this and she said she'd love to show you what true love is again!"

SLAM

All of us jumped at the sound as Yuri suddenly stood up, his face red with anger.

"I **AM **marrying Wolfram! He's mine and no one can have him except **me**!" He roared as pulled me into his arms and kissed me fully on the lips.

The simple kiss soon turned into a passionate open-mouthed embrace as his tongue slid into my mouth to met mine.

My face started to heat up as I realized I was melting into the kiss.

He pulled away and turned to everyone at the table.

"That's how it is! End of discussion!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, leaving a shocked crowd behind.

_"Is it really true Lady Angelika wants to get back with Wolfram?" Conrart asked carefully as he heard the door slam behind the escaping couple._

_"Nope! She's married to a beautiful young lady by the name of Nadine. They already have two adorable little girls!" Cheri revealed as The Great Sage burst out laughing._

* * *

A.N: I'm running super late so I'll edit in a minute! And add the quote in too!

UPDATE: Sorry to all of you guys who like to read it as soon as it comes out. I just had a little bit of Writer's block so this chapter was really late! So the not-so-secret is out! What will happen when the rest of the castle finds out! Stay tuned as tomorrow's (More like today's) chapter reveals all!

Please review, review, review!


	28. Chapter 28 Plan Preparation

Replies to Reviews:

Yue-yan (this is for chapter 22 and onward): I thought break dancing would be funny, I bet you've never seen a dragon and a skeleton having a break dancing contest. I'm glad that you really like my story, I work hard!  
One of the greatest things I get out of writing these chapters is making someone's day that much brighter! Gunter is confused on how his majesty could ever love someone who isn't as devoted to him as he is. I should put a warning at the beginning of my chapters like "WARNING Reading the following Yuuram-lishous-ness chapter may cause over heating, excessive Kyaa!ing and, even the potential of nose bleeds, readers are advised to proceed with caution." I personally liked it.  
It's my goal to make my readers "Kyaa!", "Squee!" "Teehee~", and "Weeee~" at least once per chapter and I am glad I over killed it for you! Let all your yuuram fan friends know that I'm not planning to stop writing anytime soon!  
Cheri/Murata tag team is a dangerous pair. Cheri just wanted to get a little revenge for making her Wolfie wait so long! And Murata is in it for the laughs! I really care for my readers they all mean so much too me, without them I really couldn't write my best stuff. If you guys stick around long enough then I will dedicate my first published book to you all, of course when the time comes I'll ask for you real names if you want to have them in there! You are all real people to me, not some random someone's sitting in front of computer screens! Thanks so much for reviewing, it really does me a lot to me! *start to join you in crying muttering "I love you guys"*

Jeox (Chapter 25 and onward): I'm elated to hear that it makes you laugh! I try my best to keep the laughs coming! And it was my pleasure, I just hope you'll read and enjoy the sequel as much as you like this one!  
The rest is soon to come the count down till the end has come! Thanks so much for reviewing!

A.N: As promised, today's chapter is dedicated to Yue-yan, who has been by my side through the most of this crazy ride!

Today I am officially starting the count down till the end and I need your guys help to wrap this all up! I need you to tell me what you want answered in the final chapters what you want to see and what you want to see the characters do! I know someone asked about the school situation, that will be addressed in the sequel. I will give you the complete low down for the sequel on the 31st, as in this Sunday! If you feel like I have left some ends untied well let me know! I want this story to be wrapped up good!

So here is Today's chapter, Chapter 28 Plan Preparation.

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 28: Plan Preparation

* * *

"It is a mistake to look too far ahead. Only one link of destiny can be handled at a time." - WINSTON CHURCHILL

* * *

In the darkest hallway of Blood Pledge Castle, in the Darkest corner along the darkest wall, a very dark exchange was occurring between two suspicious individuals.

"It's happening today! This is our last chance to cause some real trouble for the two," the shorter one whispered urgently.

"I understand, I have been waiting for this opportunity," the tall one replied, crossing his large biceps over his chest.

"I have saved the best for last. I trust you will carry this out accordingly," the boyish voice interrogated, even in the darkness his round glasses glinted ominously.

"Of course! What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"That definitely didn't go as I had planned it," I reflected as I paced the room, Wolfram following me with his eyes. "It was going to be perfect, step 4 meet the parents was an epic failure," I sighed depressively.

"Yuri, no one would expect anything less from a wimpy king like you," Wolfram teased as he stood up from the bed to stop my pacing.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked sarcastically, resting my head on his chest.

He began petting my hair like he would Gwendal's cat Loki.

"I just meant you did you best under the circumstances, you handled it very well in my opinion," he said comfortingly. "Now lets go to bed, I for one am tired and would like to get some sleep before the sun rises."

I followed grudgingly, and snuggled under the covers.

"Hey Wolf?" I called over, rolling onto my side so I could face him.

"Yes wimp-that-won't-let-me-sleep?" he answered, opening only one eye to look at me.

I muffled a giggle at his cute behaviour.

"Would you come with me tomorrow? There's something I'd like to show you," I asked shyly, glad for the cover of night.

"I suppose I could, where is it that you're taking me?" He countered. I could tell he was playing hard to get. I found it adorable.

"That's a surprise, you'll just have to trust me!" I chuckled rolling onto my back.

"I don't think it's wise to trust a wimp like you, but I'll make an exception just this once," I could hear the smile in his voice, he was just as excited as I was.

"Thanks Wolf, Goodnight," I bid as I felt my fatigue pull me to dream world.

"Goodnight Yuri,"

"_The time for you final decision is near. Have made your choice?" the familiar voice demanded from the darkness._

"_I have, I will accept my fate as Demon King and I will marry the one I love," I answered back._

"_Are you sure this is what you want, a life full of the unnatural and unmoral?" A childish voice called from behind me. I turned around to face my younger human self._

"_This country is my home, it is a land completely natural and their morals are just. Love is non-discriminatory. This world is my home and it's people are my people." I felt very proud of my answer, it was straight from the heart and I knew I would never regret my decision._

_The child smiled at me. _

"_I may disappear from your body, but I will always be in your heart."_

"Our_ heart!" I corrected._

"_A wise choice indeed," a more mature voice commented, I turned to face my older self. "The last thing you have to do is go to the temple in two days time. The Great One will help you from there."_

_I nodded and looked at the cloaked figure, who had appeared beside him, expectantly._

"_I have one last thing to show you, but not today. Awaken and greet the dawn my King."_

* * *

It felt as if someone had flicked a switch. My eyes snapped open and I was greeted by the light of the morning sunshine.

I sat up, letting the covers pool on my lap and looked at the bed's other occupant.

His hair shone in the weak light that filtered from the East facing window.

He always wore such an unguarded expression when he slept. Unlike his usual sleeping position of random limbs spread out across half the bed, he was curled up in a ball with his thumb sticking out slightly from his mouth.

I memorised the scene and put it to memory, it was too bad I didn't have a camera, or a least my picture cell phone with me.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head and turned my neck from side to side. I felt completely refreshed and energized.

I observed my surroundings and shivered with nervousness when my gaze landed on the large dresser across the room. Inside was a treasure I was planning to give Wolfram today, and if he said yes he would wear it for the rest of his life.

I glanced back down to my companion. I smiled at his sleeping face and was rewarded with a smack to the face.

"Oof!" I grunted as I landed hard against the backboard. Wolfram's violet sleeping patterns never ceased to amaze me.

"Ummm, Wimp you awake?" Wolfram grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"If I wasn't before I'd definitely be awake now, and I'm not a wimp," I answered automatically, I was letting him get away with it a lot lately but old habits die hard.

"Did I hit you again?" he asked a little worriedly as he checked my face for bruises.

I was so mesmerized by the depth of his gaze that I almost didn't reply.

"It's ok, I'm not as much as a wimp you think me to be," I drawled as I leaned down to kiss him gently.

It was short, but sweet and I earned a stunning smile that could wake the dead for my efforts.

"I'm not completely convinced, but if you keep acting that way I might have to come up with another insult for you," he teased. He got out of bed and walked towards the attached bathroom.

"Care to join me for a morning bath? If you ask nicely I might let you wash my back," he asked seductively. He didn't have to tell me twice before I followed him in.

* * *

"So have the preparations been made?" the tall one asked, getting pumped up for the plan ahead.

"Yes and as soon as I give the signal you execute your part of the plan, understood?" the boy commanded, it was as if he was leading a military operation.

"Yes sir!" the man replied, saluting the boy. "Operation Top Kill will definitely be a success!"

"Let's drop the "Top Kill" that name just screams failure," the boy sighed as he rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Then how about "The best for last"?" the man suggested, after all it was his job to come up with the names.

"Fine just get on with it. We meet at location X in 13 hundred hours!" the boy clarified, clearly ready to start the operation.

"Rightie-o!" the man saluted again and disappeared into the darkness.

"It's time to face your final test Shibuya. I always have one more trick up my sleeve,"

And just like that the boy vanished, leaving no trace of his being there behind.

* * *

A.N: Just what are these mysterious two planning? With the final day arriving will Yuri get what he desires, or will the mysterious two get in the way of his plan? Find out in the final three chapter of DoTDK! Please read and review and don't forget to tell me what you want!


	29. Chapter 29 Shocking Surprises

A.N: I was going to reply to everyone's reviews today but my computer is being really slow right now and it'd probably take a couple of hours to reply to them all, it is that slow, and I bet you guys would rather have another chapter than a reply right?

It's winding down now as there are only 2 more chapters left after this one. It's been really fun and hard at times but I'm really proud of myself of sticking to it till the end!

I am also celebrating having over 200 reviews! You guys are so amazing and I'd like for you to keep it up as the month comes to a close!

It's your support that helps me send out these chapters!

So now it is time for Chapter 29 Shocking Surprises

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 29: Shocking Surprises

* * *

"Surprise is the greatest gift which life can grant us." - BORIS PASTERNAK

* * *

When we entered the dining room, the conversations that had been buzzing stopped instantly. I looked over to Wolfram who was standing beside me and sought out his eyes. When he didn't look at me I squeezed his hand.

He finally met my gaze and gave me a half smile, he squeezed my hand back.

I took a deep breath.

"Good m-morning everyone!" I stuttered scratching the back of my head out of nervousness.

I was met with five intense stares.

"Good Morning your Majesty," they all replied in unison. It was a rather unsettling response.

"Daddy! Papa!" Greta called as she ran over us.

"Good morning Greta, you look as pretty as even," I smiled as I ruffled her hair affectionately.

"We were wondering if you guys would even get up this morning, seeing as you're officially a couple now," Greta revealed, all smiles.

I felt my face heat up dramatically.

"W-where would-d you get such an I-idea Greta," I asked, my eyebrow twitching in an effort to hold back my anger.

"I'm not ten anymore Dad, I know what goes on behind closed doors." she replied smartly.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore but it seemed Wolfram beat me to it.

"Who soiled my daughter's innocent mind!" he roared a fireball rapidly growing in his right hand.

There was a collective gulp.

"Lord Wolfram, it is part of Zoracca's education to teach girls when they reach the age of thirteen the facts of life," Gunter supplied. If I wasn't so angry I would have felt sorry for Gunter when Wolfram hurled the fireball at him, just missing his head. There was the distinct smell of burnt hair.

"I will decide what my daughter learns and when she learns it!" he commanded, everyone sinking into their seats out of fear.

I nodded in agreement and took Greta aside.

"You know sweetie, those things are for only adults who are married," I clarified, hoping to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll use birth control!" and with that, she skipped back over to the table and served herself some eggs, leaving her spluttering Father behind.

"THAT'S IT NO BOYS TILL YOUR 35!"

* * *

After our hectic breakfast, I felt that it was time to bring up my plans for the afternoon with Wolfram.

"I'd like to leave at noon, is that good for you?" I asked Wolfram when I finally tracked him down.

"Sure Yuri, I'll meet you at the stables," he answered shyly, his cheeks a dusted pink.

I fought the urge to kiss him right then and there.

"Ok! Um, I'd suggest you change into something more comfortable," I said gesturing to his uniform.

"It's comfortable enough, why, are we going far?" he asked, suspicious of my intentions.

"Your uniform is fine, it's just a bit flashy," I replied honestly, the last thing I wanted was for everyone to be able to easily spot us.

"Alright wimp, I best get back to my troops, it seems I've been to easy on them," he turned to leave and I smiled at his back.

"See you later Wolf!" I called, he waved and continued on his way back to the training grounds.

* * *

What seemed like forever, but was really 2 hours, it was finally time to meet Wolfram at the stables. I tucked the small velvet box in my pocket and left the room, feeling both nervous and excited.

_Step 5: Prepare a romantic date and propose, make sure you slap the left cheek and not the right. Slapping the right cheek has resulted in many accidental wars. _Gunter's voice advised in my mind. I had already slapped him, three years ago, but I was going to propose to him one more time, and this time I won't let him accept it because of his pride.

I practically skipped down the halls and then a shadowy figure appeared in the corner of my eye. I spun around on my heel and looked around. The hallway was empty besides myself and I dismissed it. Must have been my imagination.

I greeted the guards with a cheery smile and wave as I made my way to the stables, if everything went according to plan I would become the happiest person in both worlds and everyone would be safe.

I made it to the stables before Wolfram and had our horses prepared for our journey. Five minutes later Doria came down the hill and gave me the picnic basket I asked her to fill earlier that day. She left after I thanked her and I continued to wait.

At 12:15 I began to pace. Was he coming? Did something happen? Was he kidnapped!

I was just about to race back up to the castle when I saw an angel.

It wasn't really an angel it was Wolfram, but the way he was dressed now would have anybody take a second glance just to check, that is if they could look away.

He was wearing a loose white blouse that reminded me of a pirate shirt and black riding pants that hugged him in all the right places. He wore knee high black leather boots and he walked with the grace of an Archangel.

I managed to pull my eyes away long enough to shot a glare at the gaping stable boy. He immediately closed his mouth and turned away, a smart decision.

"Sorry I'm late, Mother found out about our meeting and said she _had _to dress me," he apologized, rolling his eyes at his Mother's antics.

"T's ok, I didn't mind waiting! Remind me to thank Lady Cheri later," I muttered that last part to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I just said let's get going!" I lied as I lead him to our horses.

"I don't believe you," he eyed me suspiciously, "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see, just trust me and follow my lead," I replied, unable to resist smiling.

He gave me one last questioning look then returned the smile which almost made my nose bleed.

We climbed onto our respective horses and I lead us down the trail through the woods, our destination clear in my mind.

* * *

"Keep close so you don't lose them," the boy advised taking out a small map from his pocket and giving it to the taller man. "And use this map if you get lost."

"Don't worry it is my job to follow people!" the man reminded the boy. "Aren't you coming Your eminence?"

"Don't worry we'll meet you there!" the boy answered cryptically.

"We?" the man asked, confused.

"You'll see later, just hurry up and go before they get to far ahead," the boy said pushing the man.

Still confused, the man nodded and then disappeared into the tree line.

"It seems operation The Best For Last is a go!"

* * *

After a half an hour of riding, and Wolfram asking if they were there yet at least five times, the trees finally cleared and a large lake was revealed to the two boys, it's surface twinkling and the wind carrying the scent of fresh water.

"I remember this place," Wolfram said in awe, feeling very nostalgic.

"Yes, this was where we first kissed," Yuri answered, blushing at the memories.

"Yah but then you ran away like the wimp that you are and didn't speak to me for THREE DAYS!" Wolfram complained as he got of his white stallion and secured the reins to a nearby tree.

"But it's an important memory for me, it was when I realized that my feelings for you were not that of friendship." He revealed importantly, walking over to the blonde after securing his own reins to the tree beside Wolfram's.

He grasped his hand with both of his and kissed the back of his hand lightly.

Wolfram blushed a cheery red and took his hand from Yuri's and walked over to the water's edge.

"You never did apologize for hiding from me, I thought you hated me," he said sadly, not daring to look at the other boy.

Hearing the sadness in the other's voice, he ran up to him and embraced him from behind.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Wolf, I had a lot to think about then, it even took a year to figure it all out," Yuri apologized holding the blonde close against him. "No more sad thoughts, lets have a picnic!"

"A picnic?" Wolfram asked the foreign word tasting strange on his tongue.

"Yup we lay out a blanket and eat food while sitting on it and enjoying each other's company," Yuri explained. "We've had plenty of these with Greta before."

Wolfram nodded in understanding then helped Yuri set up the picnic blanket.

"Let's see what's inside!" Yuri cheered as he opened the basket. The moment he did he wished he hadn't. The distinct odour of rotting fish instantly assaulted their noses. Yuri closed it out of reflex and threw the basket into the woods. The shadows snickered out of earshot.

"So no food, that's ok!" Yuri tried to say in an effort convince himself. This was not going according to plan.

"I have some food, I always pack some just in case," Wolfram revealed as he walked over to his saddle and produced a small bag of food from a pocket.

Yuri almost fell over in relief and helped Wolfram over to the blanket where they split the food (Bread, cookies and dried fruits) equally.

The hours rolled by effortlessly as the couple reminisced about their adventures over the years. Soon the Sun was in the west and the sky began to grow darker.

"You know Wolfram, there was a reason why I brought you here today," Yuri suddenly said after a moment of silence.

Wolfram knew this was coming and took a deep breath before answering.

"What is it Yuri?"

"I just wanted to let you know I love you and I want you to stay by my side forever," Yuri started, very proud of himself for not letting his nervousness leak into his voice. "And I wanted to ask you…"

"Go on…" Wolfram urged staring deep into Yuri's eyes.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld will you mar-"

ROAR!

An ear splitting roar echoed from not-so-far away in the dark forest. The two boys jumped at the sound turning to stare at the forest behind them.

"What was that?" Yuri squeaked as he searched for a weapon he could use.

Wolfram unsheathed his sword that Yuri didn't notice he had.

"Stay back, I will protect my King at all counts!" Wolfram instructed, pushing Yuri behind him protectively.

ROAR!

The unknown monster roared again and the trees began to shake.

"It seems big Wolf, maybe we should run away!" Yuri advised as he started to pull Wolfram towards their horses.

"If it's as big as it seems there's no way we will get away in time, it was probably attracted to the fish smell," Wolfram thought as he allowed Yuri to pull him away from the tree line.

**ROAR!**

Yuri flinched this time at the sound and then grew angry.

"I am sick of this always happening! This month has been nothing but a pain in the butt! First those dreams, then Annissina's pills, then Murata's pranks. I'm not going to let some monster ruin my proposal!" Yuri screamed as a blue glow erupted around him, his hair lengthening and his eyes turning into slits.

"Creature who dares disturb my date show yourself or be punished!" Yuri's deepened voice called out to the forest, getting angrier when nothing appeared.

"It is not in my nature to kill but it seems that I have no choice! JUSTICE BE DONE!" Yuri roared as two water dragons erupted from the water and disappeared into the forest, returning with two struggling cloaked figures and one small floating person.

"_Murata? Joask? Shinou_?" Wolfram asked bewildered as he recognized the figures in the air.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do!"

A.N: OH! A cliffy! I'll edit in a few moments so don't get your panties in a bunch.

*UPDATE* SO there it is chapter 29, my longest chapter yet, and I am quite pleased with myself. How is Yuri going to punish the intruders? Will he ever get to propose to Wolfram? And if he does will Wolfram say yes? Find out in the Penultimate chapter! *echoes*


	30. Chapter 30 Promising Proposals

Replies to Reviews:

Yue-yan: It's what I live for, to shock my audience senseless! Thanks for reviewing!

rinoakim: I can feel the love! I'm going to do my best to make this story end on a high note! Thanks for reviewing!

A.N: I'm so sorry this is later than usual. I got distracted by my friend, we're going to Canada's Wonderland on Sunday! *squeals* I'm so excited!

Anyway I'd like to thank you guys so much! I've now had over 10,000 hits! I'm so happy! You guys are the best! I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your review! I lost track and I'm so sorry for that! But by assured that I have read them all and I appreciate them so much! Thank you guys I love you!

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 30: Promising Proposals

* * *

"Quarrels are the dowry which married folk bring one another." - OVID

* * *

"_Murata? Josak? Shinou?" Wolfram asked bewildered as he recognized the figures in the air._

"_You guys have a lot of explaining to do!"_

"IT WAS ALL SHINOU'S IDEA!" Murata yelled, staring angrily at the floating man by his shoulder. "I said we bugged them enough but oh no we just have to prank them when they want to have some alone time!"

"You're such a liar! That kid is a liar!" Josak and Shinou yelled at the same time.

"You know what! I don't care! I'll deal with you guys later!" it was Yuri's regular voice that was speaking but the blue aura was still glowing around him. With that final thought, he pointed his dragons in the direction of the castle and two disappeared from view carrying their hostages with them.

"Geez! Maybe deciding to stay king wasn't the best idea," he sighed as the glowing began to die down and his features returned to normal.

"Don't say that! I was just beginning to see you as less of a wimp but now I can see I was wrong to do so!" Wolfram yelled as he grabbed the King's shoulders. "Wasn't there something you had to say?"

Wolfram's expression changed from hard to desperate. If Yuri wasn't going to finish what he was saying, then he was going to burn the three, Sage or not, dead guy or not!

"It's been all ruined, it was so prefect before, there's no way I can finish step five properly…" Yuri's voice was full of sadness, Wolfram smiled.

"You know what, forget tradition! I just want you to tell me what you've wanted to tell me!" Wolfram said proudly, embracing his wimp. "It doesn't matter that the basket was full of dead fish, and it doesn't matter that you cowered before a non-existent monster-"

"I didn't cower!" Wolfram shot him a dark look and Yuri closed his mouth.

"It doesn't matter what went wrong, all that matters is that we had fun together and that our feelings for each other are the same!" Wolfram finished, looking into Yuri's eyes, trying to mentally tell him he loved him.

Yuri finally cracked a smile and Wolfram sighed in relief.

"Then there's something that I'd like to show you," Yuri began as he started to pull the blond towards the lake. The setting sun was reflected by the water giving the whole clearing a surreal feel.

"Wait wimp! I'm going to get wet!" Wolfram stopped as Yuri entered the water, walking until it reached his knees.

"I'm not so sure who the wimp is here if you're afraid of a little water," Yuri taunted, knowing that with Wolfram's pride he would never turn down a challenge.

"I just didn't want to get these nice clothes wet! But if you want it that way fine!" Yuri smiled at Wolfram's acceptance to follow him in. Sometimes it was a little to easy.

The water was cold, but strangely pleasant as it soaked through his clothes and leaked through the top of his boots.

He stopped in front of Yuri and waiting for him to say something.

"I like the water, it's calming, ever moving, and it gives life to all living things," he began, dipping his finger into the water moving to make patterns of ripples. "It can be as gentle as a lake, but when challenged it can smooth the roughest of rocks," Wolfram followed Yuri's finger with his eyes, as he started to spin it in a circle.

"It may be the giver of life but it also can take it away, a storm of harsh waters can drown even the most experienced swimmer." his voice seemed hypnotic as his finger continued to make the water swirl in between them.

"I want to become a Ruler who is like water. Ever moving, calm and healing, but when threatened will protect itself and it's people. But being water isn't enough, I need it's opposite, what I can't be. I need your fire." Yuri continued importantly, making Wolfram meet his eyes.

"Fire can be dangerous, it's merciless, and when out of control it can destroy anything in it's path," Wolfram looked away, that was him, and everyone always took one step away from him, wary of his wrath.

"But fire is passion! It warms our hearts and lightens the darkest of nights! Without it, the world would be a cold and dark place." He forced Wolfram to meet his eyes again, he cupped his face and brushed away the few tears that had escaped.

"Together and only together we can finally bring this world the peace they so desperately desire!" Yuri's eyes were full of such a strong passion, that Wolfram wondered who really carried the fire.

"I want you! I want your fire! I need you to stay by my side forever!" Yuri declared as tears of happiness openly fell from Wolfram's eyes.

He rummaged through his pocket and took out a small velvet box, he opened the box and showed what was inside to Wolfram. Inside was a ring, the band was thick and was encrusted with diamonds and onyx, it was definitely a masculine ring.

"On Earth, when a couple becomes engaged one of them gives a ring to the other," Yuri purposely left out that it was the man that usually did this for his woman, there was no need to bring that up. "It shows my love for you and it tells others that you are taken!" Wolfram sniffled as he stared at the beautiful ring. "I would get on one knee but we're standing in the middle of a lake," Wolfram laughed and looked into Yuri's eyes, Yuri stared back.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, would you marry me next week?" Wolfram's jaw dropped. NEXT WEEK?

"Why so soon?" Wolfram asked bewildered at the thought of getting married so soon.

"Because I can't wait, I love you!" Yuri exclaimed desperately, keeping it a secret that the marriage had to be soon because someone was coming to kill Wolfram.

"Are you sure?" Wolfram asked timidly, they were engaged for three years so it was only natural that they would get married as soon as possible, it was unsettling for the country to wait too long.

Yuri nodded and took Wolfram's left hand in his right.

"You're such a wimp and you suck at sword fighting and if you were left alone too long you'd get yourself in trouble!" Wolfram rambled as Yuri winced at the attack at his pride.

"So I guess for your safety I'll marry you!" Wolfram answered, and Yuri slipped the ring on his left ring finger.

Yuri then threw the box into the lake not caring that he'd probably never see it again and pulled Wolfram into his embrace and kissed him passionately.

BOOM!

Startled at the loud sound Wolfram pushed Yuri away from him and reached for his sword.

SPLASH!

Not expecting to be thrown away, Yuri lost his balance and fell into the lake and was completely soaked from head to toe.

"What was that for?" Yuri asked as he rubbed the water out of his eyes.

"The sky is on fire!" Wolfram replied and Yuri snapped his eyes open.

The sky was lit up in fires of blue and red, they would fade away then replaced by other colours and more loud booms.

"It's fireworks Wolf!" Yuri corrected him as he got back up to his feet. "They're from Earth, Murata must have brought some here!"

The two continued to watch the show of colours. After a few minutes Yuri sneaked behind Wolfram and picked him up princess style.

"What are you doing wimp! You're all wet and getting me even more wet!" Wolfram complained as he struggled to get out of Yuri's arms.

"Stop squirming or we'll both fal-"

SPLASH!

* * *

A few hours later the not-so-newly engaged couple emerged from the forest only to be greeted by a large crowd of applauding people.

"Congratulations you two!" Someone yelled.

"It's so great to finally see you together!" another called.

"When's the wedding?" a third asked.

ACHOO!

The crowd finally noticed that the two were soaked to the bone and shivering in the cold.

"This is all your fault wimp! You wanted to go in the water!" Wolfram yelled putting said wimp into a head lock, their horses stopped behind them obediently.

"You're the one that struggled!" Yuri complained from his position in the head lock.

"If I wasn't marrying you I would burn you right here and now!" Wolfram threatened.

Someone laughed, then another and soon the whole crowd was laughing.

"It's great to see that you two will always stay the same!" Murata laughed as he emerged from the crowd, Conrart following him with two towels giving one to each boy.

"And I'm supposed to leave the kingdom in their hands?" Gwendal asked disapprovingly.

"Big Brother when did you get back?" Wolfram asked, forgetting he was supposed to return from his vacation today.

"About an hour ago, and now I see why His Majesty wanted me out of the Castle so badly," Gwendal sighed as he rubbed his temples.

Yuri grinned sheepishly and grabbed Wolfram by the arm and pulled him against him.

"And I hope that you will agree to our immediate Marriage! Next Monday by the latest!" he declared, Wolfram blushing crimson at his words.

"Of course Gwen-gwen will!" Lady Cheri announced, deciding for Gwendal, "I'll send the invitations out tomorrow! We must be getting ready! Gunter follow me we have wedding plans to make!"

Gunter followed Lady Cheri obediently, all the while crying about losing His Majesty to the little lord brat.

With another round of laughter shared by all, even the stone-faced Gwendal, the party moved to the inside of the Castle and continued the wedding discussions in the comforts of the warm fireplace filled rooms.

"You know I love you Wolf," Yuri whispered into his fiancé's ear as they made their way the King's Private Baths.

"I love you too wimp,"

* * *

"Shinou I have made my decision!" I announced to the King the following morning.

The dead guy turned to face me, and I had to hold in my laughter at what I saw.

Written in bold letters was the word "Troublemaker" printed on his forehead. And in kanji was the characters for 'justice' on his face.

It seems that my other half came up with a just punishment.

"And what would that be?" Shinou asked, ignoring my constipated expression.

I tried to hold in my laughter but failed miserably.

"THAT IS THE BEST THING EVER!" I laughed doubling over.

"I'm not the only one like this! Murata and Josak look the same as I do!" He pouted as he threw his nose in the air.

"Is that supposed to make me stop laughing? HA, HA, HA!" I fell to the floor, banging my fist on it.

"Get over it or I won't help you!" Shinou threatened, and I got back up, knowing that he wasn't lying.

I composed myself and answered his question.

"I have decided to remain as the Demon King and let go of my human half!" I declared in clear voice.

"I knew you would, I'm happy!" Shinou smiled, truly content.

"So what now?" I asked, extremely confused.

"Nothing, it's already happened, you're a full blooded demon now, all your powers are at your disposal." Shinou explained, pushing me into further confusion.

"You mean that's it? I still feel the same," I asked.

"Are you sure about that, don't you feel whole?"

I took a closer look at myself and thought deeply. It was strange but I felt… calm, like I was in a fury of emotions before but now the war is over.

"I guess you're right," I answered, turning to leave.

"You'll start to notice the other changes soon," Shinou advised from behind me.

I turned to face him again, looking at him in the eyes.

"Thank you!" I bowed and turned to walk out the doors again. I had to go back to Earth and pick up my parents and Shori, the wedding was six days away. I closed the doors softly behind me and made my way to the fountain, trying to think of how I should break it to my parents.

"He's gone you can come out now," Shinou called over to a figure hiding in the shadow of a pillar.

He walked out of the darkness, revealing himself to his 4000 year long friend.

"He has no idea of the trials that he will soon be facing," The Sage said, coming to sit beside his similarly marked friend.

"He only has a contract with water, his soul requires the three others," Shinou replied thoughtfully.

"And with the wedding the 10 nobles will soon realize what state Lord Bielefeld is in,"

"True,"

"I can see many challenges ahead for Shibuya,"

"I'm leaving my friend,"

"What?" Murata stood up from his seat on the forbidden box.

"I can not defy the Gods' wishes any longer," Shinou sighed as he looked as his lover sadly.

"But why? Can't you wait for me!" Murata cried, tears flowing down his face.

"After my Chosen One's marriage, I'll have to leave, thank you for saving me my friend,"

…

* * *

A.N: OH! Shinou is leaving! What's going to happen to Murata! Remembering through lifetimes! There is only one more chapter left! One more dream left! Stay tuned for the conclusion of Dreams of The Demon King, please review, review, review!


	31. Chapter 31 Demon Dreams

A.N: Wow guys, it's been a long month (at least for me) but it's finally come to an end! I imagined this chapter in my head right after the first one if you can believe that! I was so nervous at the beginning of writing this, what if they don't like it? What if I can't think of anything funny? What if I totally screw everything up? But as the first few days passed by I got into the habit of writing a chapter everyday before I went to bed. The reviews were so encouraging, and I could see that you guys were truly enjoying it! I've noticed I make a lot less typos and my spelling has also improved. I loved discussing each chapter with you guys! At times it was hard to keep all my secrets in, Oh I want to tell them this, and I want to point out that, but for the most part I held myself back. I have at least one more surprise for you guys in this chapter, I can't believe anyone caught on to this but as I told Yue-yan, it's my life's goal to shock my audience senseless lol! I'll let you in on a little secret, this story kind of went by whatever came to mind at the time! I had a somewhat basic outline, Yuri was going to propose to Wolfram, there would be a talk of kids and Yuri's dreams would have crazy consequences, but the rest of the stuff just came to me as I wrote! I'll give you all the details for the sequel after the chapter but for now I'm like to thank everyone who reviewed!

lilgurlanima

eclst

yuuram2fangirl

yukinothekoneko

Miyuki Meriru

Love Is BeastN

Labyrinthe

pikeebo

AsuraChan

Robotic unicorn

ForTheSakeOfApathy

yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf

FioraLee Yue

babybee

Janelly/49

hellangel94

iluvkmm

onekindofgirl

Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki

Yue-yan

Riaries

The Hazardous

Magic Baloon of Doom

pink chayito

Gothic puppy

zangetsuichigo13

DarkAkuma808

Jeox

rinokim

You guys are so awesome and if I forgot to mention anyone pm me and I'll add you to the list! I'd also like to thank all you guys who added me to their favourites or alerts, it made me just as happy to know that you guys want more out of me! Even though this is the last chapter I still want you to review! Any anonymous reviews will be replied to in the Oneshot/side story I'm going to be posting either today or tomorrow so look out for that!

So here it is, the last chapter, Chapter 31: Demon Dreams

~~~~~~~Dreams of The Demon King~~~~~~~

Chapter 31: Demon Dreams

* * *

"If one is lucky, a solitary fantasy can totally transform one million realities." - MAYA ANGELOU

* * *

Traveling to Earth after making my final decision a few days ago had made me a little woozy. I wasn't half-human anymore, the pull to my other home would not be as strong any longer. If I wasn't careful I could've fallen out the wrong portal and ended up somewhere completely different, like China or something. I was almost too scared to go, then I remembered how I got back to the Demon Kingdom for the first time after defeating the originators, I had a picture of the Castle and all my friends there in my mind and then SPLASH! I was there!

With a picture of home and my Earth family in mind I stepped into the water and swirled back to Japan.

I had ended up in the bathroom, with Shori in the tub.

We both screamed in shock while Shori threw his soap at me missing my head by inches, so of course mother barged in and started panicking, then attacking me with hugs. Then Shori started yelling and then Father came to see what all the noise was about and he slipped on the soap Shori had thrown at me and fell on his bum. Mother and I rushed over to see if he was alright and once we got the okay Shori kicked us out and slammed the door behind us.

Overall a pretty regular meeting in the Shibuya household.

I immediately noticed the change when I landed on my bum in the hallway, everything smelled foreign, but it was familiar like a forgotten scent, Mother's curry didn't smell appetizing at all, I felt out of place, it was eerie. Murata was right, Earth wasn't my home anymore.

When we made it to the living room I decided to not wait for Shori to announce that I was getting married in a few days' time and that they had to pack as fast as possible. I packed for Shori.

In half an hour all of us were ready, all of our things in waterproof bags. And after convincing Shori that I really could bring us all there at once, we all stepped into the pool and we disappeared with a gentle splash.

I thought getting my parents there in a timely manner was going to be the hardest part, boy was I wrong.

When I wasn't picking out the colours of the tablecloths, or choosing which flowers would go where, I was being fitted for my traditional Wedding suit, which I couldn't make head or tails of. It was like a cross between a Kimono, a US Navy uniform, and my school uniform. On top of that I had to wear a floor length cape that was black on the outside and green on the inside. I never saw what it looked all together, or what it would look like because they kept changing the colours, in my mind I was going to look like a clown.

It wasn't all the busyness that had me cranky it was the fact that Wolfram and I barely got to see each other! We were so busy that we usually slept where we were when we got to tired and we were always needed in different places. It was starting to piss me off.

I was now in my study looking over the seating arrangements I was supposed to be mapping out a plan of how to greet each guest before the first dance but my mind was reeling with doubtful thoughts. Is he going to marry me because he loves me or was he marrying me out of duty? Was I really ready to be married? I am only 18. Will when the time comes to be… intimate will I not be turned off my his parts that are the same as mine? My thoughts kept getting more crazy by the second. Will he leave me at the altar? Will I leave him? Is he really not going to fall in love with someone more manlier than I?

My whirling thoughts, and absolute exhaustion made me drowsy and I was out before my head hit my desk.

"_My dear King Yuri, your mind is troubled. You should be happy that you are marrying the one you love tomorrow, what is there to doubt?" the familiar voice called from the darkness, it was my dream guide._

"_I don't know, it's just happening so fast…" I sighed trying to search my mind for my true feelings. "I know I was the one who wanted the wedding so soon but, what if something goes wrong? What if-"_

"_There are times when you are supposed to wonder and others when a leap of faith is what is needed." the voice said sagely._

"_A leap of faith..?" I repeated._

"_Come, I have one last dream to show you, a prophetic dream of the future," suddenly a pale white hand shot out of the darkness and I instinctively grabbed it with my own._

_The darkness faded and was replaced by a great whiteness, it was so bright!_

_It dimmed and a scene was revealed, I recognized it as the Royal Chambers. There were two figures standing in front of the east facing window, the rising sun made it hard to make out their features from where I was standing, but I could tell they were both wearing brown or black._

"_It's been a while since we last watched the sun rise together," one of the said, it was a masculine voice and it was familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't remember who's it was._

"_It has been it feels like it was yesterday when we were sailing the seas with the gang, going on adventures, staying up till the sun came up because we were too excited to sleep," the other replied, this voice I definitely knew, it was the voice of the Maou, MY voice._

"_But now we have our families to watch other, and see our children off when they go on their own adventures," the other man observed thoughtfully._

"_You make us sound so old! We don't look a day over 25!" my older self laughed as he hit the man's shoulder playfully._

"_Thank goodness for that! Or I would have looked too old for her!" the man agreed laughing with me._

_CREAK_

_I turned around to see who was at the door, I gasped as my breath caught in my throat at the being who stood at the door._

_He stood as tall as Conrad but with a slimmer more elegant build, he was a wearing pure white uniform which accented his golden locks that fell to his shoulders and his vivid, fiery, green eyes._

"_Wolfram!" I and my older self called._

"_She has arrived, our great-great-grandchild, you won't believe who she looks like. I received the letter just moments earlier, care to see picture of the newest addition to our family?" Wolfram usual boyish musical voice had changed into a slightly deeper tone but with just as much musicality as before._

_The blond beauty made his way over to the two men at the window where the sun's brilliance hid his features as well. I sighed in disappointment._

"_Ah she is so beautiful she looks just like our dear Greta, a double!" Older me exclaimed, but there was a touch of sadness in his voice._

"_I'm sure she'll grow too be a beautiful independent women, that is of course because Greta took after me," Wolfram added causing the unknown man to chuckle._

"_Everyone thought Greta was more like me!" Older me argued._

"_If that was true than she would've been a wimp instead of the best ruler the human lands ever had." Wolfram countered, the other man's laughter growing louder._

"_Hey I'm not a wimp!" Older me's voice sounded impossibly closer to my own now._

"_Nope, you are my wimp!" Wolfram proclaimed proudly as he pulled down Older me for a kiss._

_The scene started to fade as I felt myself begin to return to consciousness, but just before it disappeared forever I caught the glint of wedding bands shining off our intertwined fingers._

"_This is goodbye for now, Father," before I could make sense of anything I caught the sight of Sapphire purple eyes and then…_

"Oi! If you don't wake up soon then you won't be able to see me till tomorrow!" a cranky voice called in my ear, making my jump up bolt right.

"Wolf-ram?" I asked through a yawn, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Who else is going to marry you tomorrow lazy wimp?" Wolfram teased, putting his hands on his hips to show his displeasure.

"I'm sorry I was just a little stressed and I thought myself to sleep," I explained, grinning sheepishly.

"What were you so stressed about Yuri?" Wolfram asked in a soft voice, I looked up to see his eyes downcast. Although Wolfram's beauty never faltered no matter what expression he wore, seeing him unhappy made by heart ache so badly it was almost hard to breathe. I decided to be honest with him.

"I was stressed about the wedding, all these thoughts were flying around my head making me feel doubtful of my decision," I confessed and his face instantly paled. "But after seeing your face I could tell I was stupid to think that way, all I want and will ever want is right in front of me."

Wolfram raised his eyes to meet mine, I smiled.

"Wimp," he muttered and it was my turn to pale. I thought I was being romantic!

"I'm not a wimp!" The response came automatically and my arms flailed.

"Nope, you're MY wimp!" I stopped my whining at his response and he bent down to capture my lips with his own.

Screw prejudice! Screw "morals"! Screw normal and safe! This is my world and my love! And I'm not going anywhere! Our love is never ending our bond unbreakable.

I let myself melt into his embrace, and why not? I was HIS wimp anyway.

_**

* * *

**_

The End…

* * *

…**Or not**

* * *

"There will be a quick rehearsal before the guests begin to arrive," Gunter continued to ramble off as I tried to keep up. Just as I was about to sneak of to my Chambers with Wolfram for some alone time before we had to be separated, Gunter caught me and dragged me off, saying that he had to inform me of the mornings schedule, again.

"…and be sure too-" Gunter was cut off by a guard who was bouncing around, looking a little nervous.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but it seems that a unidentified guest has arrived at the front entrance claiming to have been invited by the Princess,"

I scratched my chin thoughtfully, I vaguely remember Greta mentioning something along those lines a few weeks back.

"It MUST be him!" a young girl's voice cheered from behind me, I recognized it as Greta's.

I turned around to face my daughter, she was wearing her pyjama's and carrying a small stuffed Bearbee which she instantly threw into her room. She must have woken up to get a glass of water.

I was about to tell her to go back to bed but she darted back into her room and came back out with her robe on. She took off down the hallway and I ran to catch up with her.

When I caught up with her we were already in the entrance hall, the stranger was surrounded by the guards blocking him from view.

"Loring!" Greta called and the guards parted to see who was running towards them.

My heart stopped, standing ten feet away wearing casual traveling clothes, his eye's a steely grey his hair a rich auburn, was the man from my dreams.

The traitor of the Demon Kingdom, the one who was going to kill my Wolfram, the one who haunted my nightmares.

My Majutsu poured into my veins, my frozen heart starting again in double time.

I pushed Greta away and lunged for his throat.

"Daddy NO!"

_**

* * *

**_

The End

* * *

**Just kidding! This story is far from over! If you want to know what happens next you'll have to stay tuned for the Sequel: Lessons of The Demon King!**

* * *

A.N: And that is the end of DoTDK! It's been fun, thanks for all the fish! It's been a long month and I'm a little glad it's over. The first chapter of the sequel will be out soon, it will focus on Yuri and Wolfram's life together after marriage and all the challenges and lessons Yuri has to learn and over come because of his decisions he made based on his dreams. There will be a lot more romance, heartbreak, friendship, and laughter coming your way!

If anyone saw that ending coming I congratulate you! No one guessed it in the form of a review so I'm quite pleased with myself. I hinted at it a couple of times but no one picked up on it. Yuri realizes Greta's Romeo and Wolfram's killer are one in the same. What will he do to protect his loved ones, wasn't the wedding supposed to stop this from happening? So many questions and all will be answered in Lessons of The Demon King.

**So for one last time in DoTDK I'll ask you to... PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
